Future Diaries: Death Battle
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Fourth World. The twelve diary users will fight against twelve other diary users to the death. Winners get to keep their diaries, losers, you know what. Who will win the battle? [COMPLETE!]
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It cannot be helped. Come on! I don't own this, I'm just writing about it.

Anyway, this is my first Mirai Nikki fanfic. It's about the twelve diary users fighting against twelve more diary users (from another dimension). It will not be a third world Yukii vs second world Yukii. Most probably it will be OC. So it's like a Yukii's team versus the other team kind of battle. So this is AU. Sort of. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Other changes here is that; Deus won't be looking for someone to take his throne because he is not dying or anything. He has appointed 12 diary users to keep an eye on the world. They're sort of like observers like Akise but with their different personalities, it's expected that not everyone does their job right. Also, here, a god from another world will challenge Deus' power. So that's where it starts.

And this is the Fourth World. I want to start over where everything is fresh and in scratch. So everything that happened in the anime will be from the First, Second and Third Worlds.

If you do not agree with the changes and the AU world this is, you can stop right here. If you cannot handle OOC's and OC's, you can also stop right here. Thank you.

 **PROLOGUE:  
** Deus Ex Machina and Mur Mur, have been challenged by another god on another world. (In here, Deus isn't looking for someone to take his throne). The challenge is to test the wits of the twelve diary users that Deus had entrusted his 'power'. Deus accepts and has gathered everyone for a meeting.

Yukiteru Amano (The First)- Random Diary.

Yuno Gasai (The Second)- Yukiteru Diary.

Takao Hiyama (The Third)- Murder Diary.

Keigo Kurusu (The Fourth)- Criminal Investigation Diary.

Reisuke Houjou (The Fifth)- Hyper Vision Diary.

Tsubaki Kasugano (The Sixth)- Clairvoyance Diary.

Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami (The Seventh)- Exchange Diary.

Kamado Ueshita (The Eighth)- Blog Diary.

Minene Uryu (The Ninth)- Escape Diary.

Karyuudo Tsukishima (The Tenth)- Breeder Diary

John Bacchus (The Eleventh)- The Watcher Diary

Yomotsu Hirasaka (The Twelfth)- Justice Diary.

The first one arriving was no other than the Eleventh. Upon his arrival, he quickly inquired why, Deus ignored him saying the other users should be present before the discussion. Later, the Twelfth, Third and Eighth arrived as well. Bacchus told them that they should wait for the other users before the discussion starts. Although, he tried to inquire information from them first. The three knew none about it as well.

"Maybe one of us is wrongly using the diaries!" Exclaimed the twelfth.

"Mine's the Murder Diary. Killing won't be wrong." justified the Third, purposely pissing the Twelfth.

"I- It doesn't tell you to kill!"

The Tenth and the Sevenths came afterwards. Breaking the tension of the two who are arguing. Bacchus repeated his inquiring of information but sadly, the three also knew nothing about it.

The Fourth, Fifth and Sixth arrived.

"Hey Mur Mur, do you know what this is about?" asked the Fourth.

"We'll tell you when everyone is here." Mur Mur said, repeating what Deus told Bacchus. Kurusu nodded and just waited.

"The others sure are taking their sweet time getting here!" complained Marco. "Didn't Deus say it was an emergency?"

"They'll be here." Mur Mur said, shrugging.

It wasn't that long that they heard a woman laughing ever so loud. The Ninth. Everyone's attention turned to her upon her arrival.

"Ninth, where is the First and Second?" Bacchus inquired.

"Like heck do I know. I'm not their babysitter!" She yelled.

"We saw you with them the other day." said Marco. "At the campus."

"The _other_ day. Today is a _different_ day, idiot!"

Everyone sighed. She doesn't know either. It's been a habit of the other two to come late. Deus decided to start without them.

"Mur Mur, just notify them after." said Deus.

"You got it!"

"So Deus, what is this about?" Bacchus, again, inquired. Deus was glad he had enough patience for this.

"I will be sending all of you in another game. A battle against another team." he explained.

Ai and Marco exchanged looks. The Eighth's brows furrowed. Bacchus stared at Deus. The Kurusu cleared his throat after crossing his arms, his eyes intently looking at Deus, it was a serious matter. Surely in a game death is involved.

"You're sending us to die?" he asked.

"I'm sending you to fight." Deus corrected.

"Is their justice involved?" asked the Twelfth. Eyes pierced through him. "What?"

"Where's the justice in sending people to die in a game?" asked Uryuu. Her eyes' glare towards the Twelfth was sharper than the others.

"W- Well if Deus has a good reason. Why not?"

"I have been challenged by another god from another dimension. To test if the twelve diary users I have entrusted, are worthy to be a future diary user." Deus added. Now he's got everyone's attention.

"Y- You could've rejected it!" Kurusu shouted.

"Why should I? When this could be amusing." Deus said. They couldn't figure whether he was joking or not. "If your team wins this battle, you will keep your diaries. If you lose in this battle, you will not only lose your diaries but also your memories about it."

"N- No way!" cried Ai.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Forcing us into death battles?" asked Uryuu.

"Hey Deus, is it possible to forfeit?" asked the Sixth.

"Yes. But your fate relies on those who didn't. If all of you forfeits, you automatically lose. If a few stayed, then your fate lies within their success." Deus explained. "This is a teamwork. See how your diaries work together and how its users work together."

"I don't really see the point in playing this game. We didn't abuse our diaries." announced the Tenth.

"Abusing the diaries does not concern this game. It simply wants to test your worth of having a diary." Deus answered.

"In short, we don't have a choice but the participate and hope that we win this battle." said the Eighth, concluding the results of the meeting. Everyone was downcast, but it was the only solution. To fight. To win.

"What happens when we die? Is there a chance we'd be revived when our team wins?" asked Kurusu.

His question was a priority. Everyone turned to Deus, wanting to know the answer. If they die and their team wins, will they be able to see the results of the battle? Will they see another day? Or they just died for the team and not have a future?

"Yes, there's a chance. According to this game's rules, if your diary is broken, you are still alive. But, you will not have a replacement diary until the battle ends. It will be your choice to stay in the battlefield or to leave." Deus replied. "You can choose to prioritize your life and your diary."

"Or both!" Mur Mur added with a cheery voice, hoping to lighten up the atmosphere. But it did't help. Everyone was serious.

"We'll work in this together, right everyone?" asked the Twelfth.

"Of course we will. Be sure to win and not lose." Bacchus said cockily. "So when does that battle start? What are the rules and procedures?"

"It starts in three days. Be ready by then." said Deus. "Your only goal is to wipe out all other twelve diary users who will fight against you. Once all of them are dead, you have already won. There are no time limitations and you can use any method to kill them."

"Well then.. let's see how good they are." the Third said.

"I'll see you in three days then!" said the Fifth and faded.

"Same here. Don't die before the game starts!" said Marco as he and Ai also faded.

"Tch. Brats." Bacchus mumbled as he himself faded.

When everyone had gone, Deus prevented the Ninth from leaving.

"What? I've got work to do." she said grumpily.

"Notify the First and Second. They might lead you to victory." he ordered and the woman squints at him.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"You were seen spending time with them. Longer than the rest."

"What kind of reasoning is that?!"

Deus sighed and waved a dismissing hand at her. Mur Mur floated near her, telling her to just be happy with the responsibility. Pushing the Ninth out. When the place was empty, Mur Mur approached Deus with a worried look.

"Are you planning something?" she asked.

"I bet on Yukiteru Amano to win. But in order for him to win, he needs to survive." he stated and Mur Mur quickly understood.

"You want the Ninth to protect him. But how can we rely on her? There's always the Fourth and even Eleventh."

"Because other than the Sevenths and Eighth, everyone else were his enemies on the other worlds."

"Didn't she try to kill him too? Should I count?"

Mur Mur wanted to justify the situation, if they should really trust the terrorist their future. When they ad other options. Deus knew she was just worried. But there's nothing much to say other than, she fulfilled her promises to everyone in the other world. Making her a promising person to surely protect the First.

"What about the Second? She can protect the First."

"She can. And so can the Sevenths. But for now, that is my only move. I want the First to figure everything from where I tell him to start."

'So sending Ninth was his first move.' Mur Mur thought. 'I hope the First gets the message right.'

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

This is just a prologue. Hope you enjoyed!

For Tokyo Ghoul, Kagerou Project, Detective Conan and Nanatsu No Taizai fanfics, feel free to browse my profile and see what catches your eye! For questions, feel free to drop a review or a message. For watch-out notifications, you can check my profile for announcements, thank you!


	2. Day 1: READY GET SET GO!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: February 6, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **INTRO,**  
After Ninth's dismissal from the meeting, she mumbled curses as she rode her bike and drove to Yukiteru's house. Following orders now? Babysitting the First? What were they thinking? She denies that she's gotten soft and she denies that she's siding anyone for the better good.

When she arrived at Yukiteru's house, it's not entirely a surprise that Yuno was there, cooking for him.

' _Can't he cook for himself?_ ' she thought as she knocked on his window. Yukiteru covered his mouth, preventing any screams as he opened the window.

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted as a whisper.

"I came to tell you a message from Deus. Since you and Gasai missed out on the meeting." She stated with a hint of annoyance.

"I- i couldn't. I made a promise to Yuno about our date and she wouldn't let me go." He explained.

"Geez, you can continue your date afterwards!" She pushes him so that she can enter through the window.

"Yuno will know you're here. Hurry up already!" His eyes shifting from the door and the window, cautious of Yuno appearing all of the sudden.

"There's some kind of Death Battle that Deus signed us up for." Straight to the point.

"Eh?! A- A death battle?!"

"Yeah. It starts in three days. So get ready for it." She climbs out the window to make her leave but Yukiteru pulls her jacket. He had more questions to ask.

"H- Hold on! Is that all you have to say?! What's the rules? Who are we up against? Are we enemies?"

"Go ask Deus yourself. I'm not your messenger! And it's your fault for choosing your date with Gasai over the meeting!"

 **DAY ONE: READY.. GET SET.. GO!  
** Yukiteru Amano was sleeping. It's been three days since his meeting with Mur Mur. Mur Mur was the one who explained everything to him since Ninth had a terrible explanation. Yukiteru and Yuno understood.

Beep! Beep!

The future has arrived!

2/17 7:14 [Kyosouske Household- Kitchen]  
There will be an explosion next door.  
2/17 7:33 [Route 1 to Amano Household]  
There will be a road block due to explosion.  
2/17 7:47 [Route 4 to the intersection]  
There will be traffic due to explosion.

Yukiteru screams as he reads the future in his hands. An explosion was about to happen.

' _The game has started already?! So early in the morning!_ ' he yelled internally.

He got out of bed and got dressed. He has a few minutes to warn his neighbor about the upcoming explosion. It will start from the kitchen, he needed to stop it. When he got dressed and everything, he ran outside and started knocking on his neighbor's door.

"Kyosouske! Open up!" He needed to warn them. Everyone inside.

He then checked his phone again, to see for any changes, but no there was none. The explosions are still about to happen.

Static.

2/17 7:14 [Kyosouske Household- Front Door]  
There will be an explosion next door.  
2/17 7:25 [Route 1 to Amano Household]  
There will be a road block due to explosion.  
2/17 7:39 [Route 4 to the intersection]  
There will be traffic due to explosion.

' _What?! The time changed but everything else will happen as it is?_ ' He was looking down on his phone when he noticed something red flowing out of the door. Blood.

He took a step back after realizing it was blood. Frightened. His eyes froze as it stared at the blood flowing from the other side. His neighbors were dead. And the explosion will clear all the evidence.

"Yukii!" A familiar voice screamed.

Yukiteru was pulled away from danger. From the explosion. Yuno arrived just in time to save him. But still, Yukiteru haven't recovered from the shock. Yuno shook him awake, his eyes were still locked on the now-burning house.

"Yukii! Are you alright?!" Yuno asked with concern.

"Yuno..?" His eyes shifted from the burning house to Yuno. He was relieved to see her. Alive.

"Yukii, come on, we need to go!" she helped him up and they started running.

"Yuno, I-"

Yuno showed him her Yukiteru Diary, telling him what's going to happen to him in ten minutes.

2/17 7:00  
Yukii was in a hurry to the neighbor's house.  
But why?  
2/17 7:10  
Yukii is endangered with an explosion!  
I have to save him!  
2/17 7:20  
Yukii's DEAD END.

' _Eh?! My DEAD END already?! N- No way!_ ' he couldn't believe it. But Day One and he's already being eliminated.

But with Yuno beside him, he had bigger chances to live. Surely it will change. But as they run and waited for the static, there was none. Yukiteru will still receive his DEAD END. Yuno will not let that happen. She will do everything in her power to change the future.

Yukiteru advised not to go to Routes 1 and 4. An explosion is likely to happen there. So he and Yuno ran to an alternate route, going to the Fourth's location at the station. Hoping he could help. But after changing routes.. static.

2/17 7:19 [Route 7, a shortcut to Sakurami Middle School]  
There will be a thick crowd due to explosion  
2/17 7:25 [Sakurami Middle School]  
There will be a huge explosion in the classrooms.  
2/17 7:39 [Sakurami Middle School]  
Windows have shattered, the whole school is on fire.

"Yuno! We have to save the school!" Yukiteru ordered. Yuno nodded as the two of them ran in a hurry towards the school.

Yukiteru was honeslty surprised that Yuno agreed on this one. Usually she'd reject and resist the idea of saving others. While they were running, Yuno grabbed her phone to see Yukiteru's future, being cautious if the explosion on Route 7 will injure him or kill him.

2/17 7:20  
Yukii was missed by the explosion.  
What a relief!  
2/17 7:30  
Yukii was trapped inside the classroom but is missed by the explosion.  
2/17 7:40  
Yukii's DEAD END.

' _Yukii's future didn't change.._ ' she thought and gave a worried look to Yukiteru while his back was turned. ' _Yukii.. I will protect you no matter what._ '

She guided Yukiteru as they passed by Route 7 without any casualties, explosions occurred and missed them. Yukiteru was relieved but looking behind him, the rest of the people who weren't aware of the explosions, they were all lying down the ground. Dead.

Yuno pulled Yukiteru away from the scene. There was nothing he could've done.

When they reached Sakurami Middle School, Yuno held on Yukiteru's hand tightly. Not wanting him to get separated from her. Somewhere inside the school, he will meet his doom. His DEAD END.

' _All these explosions.. did the Ninth did all of this? Is she determined to kill me? But Deus said that we're all teammates here. Why would she try and kill me?'_ he thought.

The first time he met Uryuu, she was ready to blow him to pieces. And now on his first day at the battlefield, he's the first target!

Looking up at the windows, Yukiteru spotted his mother inside. A silhouette of his mother that is. But he was sure it was her. He recognized it. He checked for his phone for any changes in the future but there was none. It didn't say that his DEAD END was coming so he was confident nothing will happen, setting aside that the future might change.

He ran towards the school, his hand escaping Yuno's grip.

"Yukii!" she called out but he kept running. Yuno tried to catch what caught his attention until she laid eyes on the same window where Yukiteru saw his 'mother'. Yuno realized what he saw and ran after him. "Yukii it's not real!"

She tried to explain but Yukiteru has slipped inside the entrance doors before the explosions occurred. Yuno wasn't able to enter.

"YUKII!" She knew she needed to find another way in. Or else her beloved Yukiteru will meet his DEAD END.

When Yukiteru has entered, he checked his phone again, no changes. He took a deep breath and started to run again, going up the stairs, wanting to save his mother from the explosion.

' _Mom.. I'm almost there.._ ' he thought.

Upon his arrival, he saw a woman standing there. It wasn't his mother but it was definitely her clothes. It was a tall woman wearing boots with two inch heels. She has a long red hair and has silver eyes. She wore black leather from top to bottom. Her leather jacket slightly unzipped to reveal her cleavage. Underneath her leather jacket was a red blouse. (This is the first OC.)

"Where's my mother?!" He yelled and the woman laughed.

"She was never here. Yukiteru Amano. You're easy to find." she complimented. "And also," she pulled a gun out "easy to kill."

Yukiteru's eyes widened. Static.

' _Why was I so reckless? So careless?_ ' were his last thoughts. The bullet was fired and all he could do was close his eyes.

 **########**

He thought it was over. He had his last thoughts mentioned, his memories piling up, wanting to hold on to them before his life was over. Before his DEAD END. Even until his last breath, he was a coward.

He felt his body hit something hard.

THUD!

When he opened his eyes to see what had just happened, he heard a static. The future had changed. He hit the entrance door of the classroom, he was seeing a long purple hair from where he stood. Ninth.

"Ninth!" He was never relieved to see her.

"What were you thinking First? You can't die in her hands!" Ninth scolded.

"I- she- it was all happening so fast! And I thought you were trying to kill me!" He should have never said that.

Uryuu turned to him with a twitching eye, her only eye, and was scowling at him. She cracked her knuckles as she walked closer towards him. Yukiteru realized he just said something that offended her.

"What did you just say?"

"W- Well, not like I mean it the wrong way but, isn't bombs your thing?" He tried complimenting her trademark bombs, but it didn't work.

"I risked my life for you, you jerk!"

"I- I'm sorry!"

The woman with red hair cleared her throat, calling the attention of the two.

"I hate to break this amusement, but, with two future diary users in front of me, I cannot waste my time." she said and pointed her gun at Yukiteru then Uryuu, as if choosing which one to shoot. Yukiteru gulped.

"Tch! You think so highly of yourself too much!" Uryuu taunted.

' _Don't you feel the same, Ninth?_ ' Yukiteru make it a point not to say anything else to offend Ninth until he's free from harm. From danger.

"Then let's see how fast your bomb is against my bullet." challenged the red head and pulled the trigger.

Yukiteru screamed as he closed his eyes, both arms covering his face, protecting himself from the upcoming bullet. He heard the static. The future has changed. But either way, he couldn't say if it was a good change or a bad one.

 **########**

 **########**

"Yukii!" cried a familiar voice. "Yukii wake up!"

Yukiteru groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He felt that he was lying down on something soft. His eyes wanted to fixate on the person shaking him awake.

"Yukii! Are you alright? Please answer me!" continued the girl.

"..Y..uno?" he muttered. His eyes finally being able to focus on Yuno's figure. Yuno was smiling brightly at him, relieved he was alive.

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Uh?" he tried moving his body, but he felt his whole body aching terribly.

"D- Don't move yet!" Yuno said worriedly. Gently pushing Yukiteru back down. Yukiteru had no choice but to comply.

"Where am I? Where are we?" His eyes looked around, seeing that the place was dark, the ceilings seemed to have cracks, debris and wreckage.. were they still in school?

"Sakurami High School. Third floor." Yuno pulled out her phone to check for any changes of the future.

2/17 9:20  
Yukii finally woke up!  
2/17 9:30  
Yukii still couldn't stand. But he's trying his hard. We're still stranded here.  
2/17 9:40  
Yukii and I are finally able to escape!

"Sakurami High School?" Yukiteru remembered that he met one of those who wanted to kill them. "What happened to that woman who was attacking me?"

"Fourth and Tenth went after her." Yuno replied.

Yuno then stood up to check the perimeter, trying to find a way out. They were trapped inside the school. Explosions collapsed the ceilings. Luckily for them, no one got hurt.

' _Fourth and Tenth? So everyone is working together._ ' He figured. ' _But that woman.. how did she know me? Is she also a diary user?_ '

"Yuno over here!" Yukiteru heard a small voice but it was loud.

Immediately, Yukiteru turned his head to see Reisuke Houjou, the Fifth diary user. Yukiteru screamed when he saw the boy. He just realized earlier that Fourth and Tenth were working together, but he did not expect the Fifth was here with them.

"Fifth! What are you doing here?!" Yukiteru screamed.

"Shh! You're too loud!" The Fifth scolded.

"Don't worry Yukii, if he does something to you, I will kill him myself." Yuno threatened, glaring sharply at the boy who returned her glare.

' _Not only Yuno is scaring me right now.._ '

"Well then Second, help me with the opening here. Maybe we can push through it." The Fifth said, changing the topic. Yuno followed him.

While Yuno and Reisuke were trying to dig a way out through the small opening Reisuke found, Yukiteru heard someone coughing nearby. And wherever he was laying down, it was moving. Yukiteru rolled to the side, seeing that he's been lying down on a bag. The bag was on top of broken wooden walls and under it was Ninth.

' _Eh?!_ ' He pushed himself away before she sees. ' _Why didn't Yuno or the Fifth didn't even care?!_ '

"Uhm, are you alright?" he asked.

Uryuu continued to cough as she regained consciousness. She couldn't stand due to the heavy loads of wood on top of her. Yukiteru groaned as he pushed everything away, helping her sit up afterwards.

"Ninth?" he called. Her eyepatch was gone. He examined her carefully, seeing that she had no bullet wounds.

' _Oh good! She wasn't shot. I don't want to owe her._ '

Static.

"Yukii!" Yuno called. "Yukii, we're finally getting out of here!"

Yukiteru smiled at Yuno. Yuno and Reisuke ran back to him to help him up, although Yukiteru was hesitant to let Reisuke touch him. But if they were all working together, he should give a bit of a trust, even to the Fifth.

When they got home, Yukiteru's wounds were treated. Now he was watching as Yuno and Uryuu argued at each other. It seems that Yuno did not help Uryuu on purpose, leaving her to die back there, that's why there were loads of wood on top of her, as if wanting to bury her alive.

Kurusu cleared his throat to shut them up.

"Yukiteru, you're aware of what's going on now, right?" He asked and Yukiteru nodded. "So far, none of us were killed and none of them were killed."

"So it's a draw." Yukiteru said.

"Well, they've killed civilians. And that's not good. People will wonder what the hell is going on." Kurusu said sharply. Making it a point that civilians should not be involved in such game.

"Anything we know about them?"

"They're also diary users, that's for sure." The Tenth stated. "I saw one of them staring at his phone. He was reading."

"More diary users?! No way!"

"Deus didn't say anything about it." Kurusu complained, crossing his arms as he thoughtfully thought about Deus' discussion.

"Well it won't be a fair fight if they were normal people."

"Tch. Who cares about a fair fight? What matters is we win." Uryuu muttered and Kurusu squinted at her. She wasn't affected. She's gone immune from their bad treatment towards her.

"Where is everybody?" Yukiteru asked, noticing the others aren't around. The The Fourth, Fifth, Ninth, Tenth, he and Yuno were the ones present.

"We cut ourselves in half. The other half is working together too." Fourth replied.

"This is only Day 1. Tomorrow, they will make their strike again. So we need to rest for now." Tenth suggested.

"Don't we have a plan?" Again, Yukiteru asked.

"For now, we defend ourselves until the other group fills us in on what they've gathered. We're the defense, they're the offense."

"In other words, we're bait." Kurusu clarified. "While we are being chased, they will gather information on our opponents. Once we've studied them enough, we can kill them for sure."

' _R- Right. Bait._ '

It didn't sound good for Yukiteru but if Yuno and the others will protect him. Why not?

 **########**

 **########**

First chapter is here! Hope you enjoy!

If you're interested for more fics that I wrote, you can try Detective Conan, Nanatsu No Taizai, Kagerou Project, Tokyo Ghoul and more Mirai Nikki fics! For inquiries, feel free to check out announcements on my profile! For questions, feel free to drop by a review or send me a message! Thank you!


	3. Day 2: I am bait AGAIN

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: February 16 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **INTRO,  
** Yukiteru couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about the mission, the death battle.. his teammates.

The team Yukiteru was part of.. they were said to be the 'defensive' team but for Yukiteru, he couldn't call it that. They were more of being the 'bait' kind of team. Being his teammates wasn't very much reassuring. Fourth is in his side, but on circumstances the the Fourth's personal life is involved, he wouldn't have second thoughts killing Yukiteru or anyone else.

' _Not safe_.' Yukiteru would think.

Then there's the Fifth. The psychotic child who can kill at such a young age. Anything else that Yukiteru will add up? He wasn't so sure he's going to feel safe, secure or at ease if he was to be left alone with Reisuke.

' _Still not safe_.' He would again think.

Then there's the Tenth. He doesn't have much encounter with him, he has more interaction with Karyuudo Tsukishima's daughter, Hinata Hino, than him. Other than being a man who trains dogs to kill people. Yukiteru was literally shaking his head, wanting to erase the thought of getting ripped limb by limb by Tenth's dogs.

' _No way. Not safe.'_ he thought.

Other than them, there's the Ninth. Despite having to trust Ninth with his life multiple times, he still wasn't sure he could trust her. Because equaling to the act of saving his life, Ninth has also tried to kill him multiple times. She's unstable to side with.

' _She's definitely not safe._ ' he shivered at the thought.

But lastly, there's Gasai Yuno. His psychotic stalker. Even if she wasn't going to try and kill him, she had done some things to him that is against his will. He knows that her only motive is to protect him but being alone with her would mean that one day she will take advantage and she will lock him up somewhere.

 _'Yuno's more dangerous than any of them_.' he gulped.

Not like he can do something about it. He can only wait for tomorrow and see what happens.

 **DAY TWO: I am bait.. AGAIN!  
** Yukiteru Amano wakes up, the second day began.

Beep! Beep!

The future has arrived!

2/18 7:13 [Amano Household- Kitchen]  
The kitchen is on fire!  
2/18 7:15 [Outside of Amano Household]  
Angry neighbors are shouting.  
2/18 7:18 [Amano Household- Dining Room]  
The plates have shattered.

' _What the heck is this?_ ' he wondered.

But there's only one way to figure out what was happening. He got up, grabbed a bat and careful went out of his room, quietly walking downstairs to see why the kitchen was on fire.. or will be on fire.

When he got down, he finds two women in the kitchen, one wearing a casual blouse and shorts and an apron over it. She has pink hair. The other one was wearing a blank tank top and military trousers. She has purple hair. Yukiteru screams after seeing the two. Gasai Yuno and Uryuu Minene were in his kitchen! They were.. cooking? Together?

"Aaaaagh!" he screams, dropping his bat. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Good morning Yukii!" Yuno greeted with her usual smile. "I'm making you breakfast!"

"Making me breakfast?"

"I'm here to help!" Ninth claimed but Yuno shot her a psychotic threat-glare. "What?"

"Anyway Yukii, you can wait at the dining table. Everything will be ready soon." Yuno dropped her glare when she turned back to Yukiteru. Putting her smile back on.

Yukiteru expected it to happen, so he pointed at the pot of whtaver-is-Yuno-cooking that was now on fire. Yuno screams and pushes Ninth out of her way, turning the gas off and blowing the fire away.

' _Y- Yuno's going to burn my house down!_ ' he screamed internally.

But then he remembered, two minutes from now, there will be angry neighbors that will yell outside. He ran to the front door but Uryuu blocked his way.

"Hey, aren't you going to help Gasai?"

' _What are you trying to point out, Ninth?_ ' he wondered.

"I have to check on something first." he told her and kept walking to the front door.

When he opened the front door, he saw about a dozen dogs outside his house, all of different breeds. Some were eating, some were playing tag, some were sleeping, some were running around, some were chewing on a chew toy. Yukiteru couldn't be more surprised to see the dogs. No wonder his neighbors would show up soon.

"Tenth!" He yelled. He knew the Tenth was surely behind it.

The Tenth came out of the bushes, his hair messy and clothes covered in mud. He walked towards Yukiteru, scratching the back of his head.

' _Did he sleep there last night?_ ' a shivering thought.

"Good morning First!" he greeted. He was unusually odd that day!

"Wake up Tenth! What's all this?!" He gestured at the dogs in his garden.

"Oh. They are our bodyguards. Like them? I chose the most reliable on guarding. Guard dogs." he explained with pride.

' _I didn't mean it that way_.'

"There he is!" shouted a man walking towards the Amano Household. Yukiteru could only guess that it's about time the neighbors arrive to complain about the dogs. They probably barked all night or something.

"Oi Amano, what's with the ruckus?!" yelled an older looking man.

"Can't you give us a break?!" yelled a woman in her forties.

"I- I'm sorry everyone!" Yukiteru apologized. Making Tenth apologize won't do him good.

"Why are you blaming him? Those are MY dogs." Tenth said.

' _Just please don't talk, Tenth!_ ' How Yukiteru wished he could control him.

"Your dog?!"

"Who the hell is this Amano?!"

"Don't tell me another troublemaker!"

"Take your dogs with you and leave!"

The neighbors yelled. Yukiteru apologized a few more times and grabbed Tenth by his collar and pushed him back inside the house. He apologizes again and locks the door. Tenth will argue with them all day.

"Hmph! Your neighbors aren't really known for being dog-lovers, huh?" Tenth said with irritation.

' _You obviously didn't control your dogs to shut up._ '

"Why won't you help Yuno and Ninth make breakfast?" he suggested.

He needed to gather all these trespassers in one place. They will destroy his house if he doesn't gather them in one place and keep an eye on them. Tenth nodded, he liked the idea and went there. But then Yukiteru heard the plates shattering in the dining table.

Now what?

Yukiteru rushed towards the dining table to see the Fifth standing on top of a chair carrying more plates. Yukiteru screamed and immediately grabbed the plates away from the child. He'd probably end up breaking all plates before he could place them properly on the table.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"Preparing for breakfast." Reisuke replied.

"Stop breaking the plates!" he scolded. "Just sit down!"

Knock, knock. Yukiteru heard from behind, he turned to see the Fourth smiling at him. Even the Fourth was in his house! Yukiteru's jaw dropped and so did the plates. Everything shattered to pieces on the floor.

' _Don't tell me everyone turned my house into some kind of summer house?!'_ the scary truth?

"Y- Yukii!" Yuno was surprised to see the mess Yukiteru made.

"What's up with you First? Are you _that_ hungry?!" Ninth teased, snickering.

"Look who's saying I should just sit down because I might break stuff." The Fifth shrugged, looking down on the now-broken plates.

"A.." Yukiteru snapped out of his delusional thoughts and looked down on the floor. "Aaaaagh! What have I done?!"

 **########**

Yukiteru literally begged for everyone to leave his house. There was no helping it. Anytime soon, they will destroy it.

Beep! Beep!

2/18 10:23 [Sakurami Park]  
Hinata Hino, Mao Nonosaka, Ouji Kosaka are waiting.  
2/18 10:29 [Sakurami Park]  
A showdown begins. Hosted by Hinata and Mao.  
2/18 10:45 [Sakurami Playground]  
Walking towards the playground, it was quiet.

Yukiteru sighed as he saw the future. It was even awkward knowing that they were being escorted there by dogs. Walking to the park was the Tenth's idea. And now he knew why. It was a set up since Hinata and everyone else were there. But it made Yukiteru wonder; why would they involve innocent people such as Hinata, Mao and Kosaka in this death battle?

He wanted to ask that very question.

"Hey Fourth.." he called.

"Hey Yukiteru!" Hinata greeted, waving her hand at Yukiteru upon seeing him.

Yukiteru shyly waves back.

' _I guess my question can wait._ ' he thought.

But then Yuno's back came in front of him as she stomped forward, blocking his sight of Hinata and blocking Hinata's sight of Yukiteru. Yuno was blazing hot as she glared hotly at Hinata, telling her not to be close with her Yukii.

It can't be helped. That's Yuno for everyone.

"Amano, we prepared some bento for you. Eat up!" Kosuke said, but he himself was already eating. Hinata saw him taking a bite and smacks his head.

"We're not supposed to eat 'til they're here!" she scolded.

"But they're already here!"

"It's alright kids, eat up!" Tenth said with a loud voice. "We brought more!"

"Oh good! I'm really hungry!" exclaimed Ninth. She grabbed a lunchbox beside Kosuke and started eating.

"H- Hey that's mine!" Kosuke yelled but Ninth, whose mouth was puffed with bento already, stared with her death glare. Kosuke gulped. "A- All yours, Uryuu-san.." he chuckled and Ninth smiled her friendly smile and continued eating like there's no tomorrow.

Yukiteru watched the sight. It was odd to see everyone having fun and acting as if there was no death battle going on.

' _Everyone seems to get along. That's great. I hope that stays even after this battle ends._ ' he wished.

"Yukii.." he heard Yuno and faced her.

"Huh?"

"Here." Yuno shyly gives him a lunchbox she's been carrying. That's what she was probably making earlier.

"Thank you, Yuno." he gladly took it from her hands and she blushed.

Yukiteru rarely sees Yuno acting like a normal girl. Not the psycho who goes all 'I'll protect you Yukii' on everyone. She's just being like every typical girl is. And he was glad to see her that way. He was glad to see that side of her even just once.

"It's getting really quiet.. it's time." Mao muttered.

"Alright everyone! Let's get this party started!" announced Hinata as she rose from where she sat.

' _Party?_ ' Yukiteru was getting suspicious of what's been going on.

"Not now, Yukii is still eating!" Yuno yelled.

"He can party later." Hinata replied, waving a dismissing hand on Yuno, telling her to sit down.

"But he wants to enjoy it too!"

"He can choose whether to eat or party. He can't have both." Hinata was purposely pissing Yuno off. "He's not the prince of this event."

"W- What did you say?!"

Yukiteru could feel that anytime soon Yuno will wield a knife towards Hinata, or worse, probably she's carrying an ax inside her duffel bag. His hands were shaking, not wanting to listen to them. He was nervous where their argument was going.

"Let Hinata speak!" Mao butted in. Then she felt a grape thrown in her face. "Ow!"

"Don't butt in, nee-chan!" shouted Reisuke.

' _At least Yuno and Fifth seems to get along._ ' he thought. ' _That's good progress.'_

"Why you little-?!" Mao was also about to go nuts.

"Now, now, ladies, take it easy." Kosuke tried to help but..

"I'm no lady!" Reisuke shouts and plucked a grape out of the others and threw it at his face. "Shut up!"

"I was trying to restrain myself!" and he's also lost it.

' _I- Is this the showdown?_ ' he wondered and looked at his phone again, hoping to see the future change. And since there were no signs of the future changing, he sighed. ' _At least Ninth isn't joining in. She's louder than everyone else._ '

He should've never thought of that.

"HEY! This _party_ is kind of lame, especially if you're just gonna argue all day. Quit wasting my time and do something entertaining, geez." she complained.

Everyone stared as she finished her second bento box. Hinata raises a brow on her. Everyone else just stared. Yuno wasn't liking it that she was getting more rivals as time passes by.

"You're one to talk, you're not the princess of this event!" Yuno threw at her.

"So are you!" Ninth yelled.

Before it gets worse, Fourth calls on Yukiteru for a private conversation. Yukiteru was relieved to be able to leave from the situation but is afraid to leave them without a guardian. Fourth assured Tenth won't let anything happen.

They walked towards the playground where the place was quiet.

"Listen.. you know how risky our role is, right?" the Fourth asked.

"We're bait." Yukiteru replied.

"If things go south, I need you to know that one way or another, you need to place the burden on someone."

"What do you mean, Fourth?"

"Deus believes that you can lead us to victory. So everyone one of us agreed to lead you until you're capable." Fourth didn't want to be direct but Yukiteru understood what he was saying.

"I'm not-!" Fourth covered his mouth, hushing him. When Fourth took his hand, Yukiteru continued. "I'm not gonna let anyone die for me."

"There's no other way. If you die, we lose."

"Why..? Why do you all put so much hope in me?"

' _I don't understand.. why would they..? Why are they willing..?'_

"Listen to me, First. If we knew you cannot do this, we wouldn't have faith in you. We wouldn't protect you. No matter what, you will make the right decision."

"I can't."

"You can and you will."

Before another word comes out of Yukiteru's mouth, they heard an explosion back at the park. They ran back as fast as they could. They find a man in his mid fifties lying down on the grass, his hand tied behind his back. His hair was white, he had wrinkles all over his face. He wore a gray formal attire, red tie and white polo. Akise was standing behind the man.

"Akise?" More surprises for Yukiteru.

"India. The Tenth member of their team." Akise introduced. "His name is Nakatomi Kobo."

"Tenth member? India?" Yukiteru mumbled.

"It's from the military alphabet." Akise stated.

"So what kind of diary user is he?" Kosuke asks. When Yukiteru heard him, he noticed that everyone else were present.

"He doesn't have his diary." Akise answered.

"He probably expected to get caught." Fourth said and grabbed the coat of the man, pulling him to sit up. "Tell us what we need to know and we'll let you live."

He souned threatening, Kobo was already trembling, but then they hard a familiar loud voice from the female terrorist.

"You're a cop. Like you'd allow us to kill the poor basta-" she didn't get to finish because Fourth..

"Quit butting in while I'm interrogating!" he yelled.

"We're in a public place, you idiot!"

"Ninth, who's that?" Yukiteru noticed and asked at random. He pointed at the girl Ninth was dragging by the collar.

"Oh, she's one of them." Ninth replied, throwing the girl with light purple hair wearing a school uniform (not Sakurami High School).

"A- A girl?" Kosuke was planning on hitting on her but Hinata and Mao hits him in the stomach. "Hey!"

"Speak. Or we will feed you to the dogs." Fourth threatened the girl. He eyed Tenth, telling him to prepare the dogs for some chewing. Yukiteru does not like the situation. They're about to take other people's lives.

"I won't let you hurt him!" shouted the girl.

"Hurt who?" Yukiteru asked.

"Tokuu!"

"Tokuu?" Yukiteru turned to everyone, inquiring answers.

"Probably one of them." Akise shrugged.

Beep! Beep!

A sound. A sign. The future has changed.

Yukiteru immediately grabbed his phone, wanting to take a peek of the future. If they've caught two of them, there's a possibility that the rest of the members are present and will probably take action to save their comrades. Yukiteru was fast enough to hold onto his phone, but not fast enough to read its contents.

The dogs started barking as soon as a set of smokescreen was thrown into their direction.

"Yukii!" Yuno groped for Yukiteru's location.

"They're here!" Fourth announced. "Everyone take cover!"

"Hinata!"

"Father!"

Hina-chan!"

"Amano, if I die, i'll haunt you!"

Everyone started shouting, trying to find a way out of the smoke. Yukiteru stood frozen, thinking. Anytime soon the opposing team could just shoot them, but what are they waiting for?

' _Could they be..?_ '

"Everyone! There's only three of them!" Yukiteru announced.

Kobo, the girl and the third member who threw the smokescreen. They don't have any reinforcements. If there were more members, they would've killed Yukiteru and everyone else. And if escaping is a priority then..

"Ninth! It's that woman! She's here!" Yukiteru shouted throughout the smoke.

Everyone else does't know what Yukiteru was talking about, Ninth does. It was Ninth's rival. The same woman from before who also uses her trademark bombs. A terrorist too? She'll find out when she gets her hands on the woman.

Uryuu pulls Yukiteru and Yuno out of the smoke, Reisuke holding on the hem of her tank top.

"Leave this to me, First!" she assured and ran after the escaping opponents.

"Don't!" Akise said strongly. "They probably have contacted their team already. It won't be safe. Let's retreat for now. You of all people should know how a battle works, Ninth."

 **########**

They gathered back to Yukiteru's house. Third, Sixth, Sevenths, Eighth, Eleventh and Twelfth joining them. They shared all the data they've gathered so far. It turns out, it was a set up. The defense team acts as bait, but did not tell Yuno or Yukiteru. They wanted to assure if they opposing team would care less when civilians are involved. Yukiteru shares his opinion of what kind of people they are facing. He thinks that the girl they caught earlier was similar to Yuno and that the name she spoke of, Takuu, is similar to himself.

It was a theory they could agree of for now. After all, the woman who uses grenades is similar to Ninth.

The offense team left again, saying they have a good trail of the opposing team's hideout. The defense team can lay low until the heat is gone. Surely the opposing team will not let the scenario of today pass.

That night, Yukiteru was thinking what kind of person Takuu was.. if Takuu was his counterpart then.. they probably think of the same thing? Same thoughts? While he's deep in thought, he felt a strong pat in the back.

"Thinking about your twin, First?" said the teasing Ninth.

"Yeah."

"Don't let it get to you. I'm sure he's nothing like you."

' _Thanks, Ninth. But I can't be too careless about this. What if I'm fighting against myself?_ ' he thought.

"Say, what do you feel when you see that woman? Twice now she has the upper hand against you." he asked, Uryuu raises a brow on him.

"Are you praising our enemy, First?"

"N- No, it's not that! I-" Uryuu waved a dismissing hand at him, telling him to shut up.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

Ninth left his room. Yukiteru wondered why she didn't want to talk about it. But whatever she's feeling.. she's probably feeling the same thing he is. She's nervous fighting against herself. Facing herself.

' _If I meet him.. will I be able to face him?_ '

 **########**

Hope you enjoyed!

If you want to read more fics that I wrote, I also wrote for Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Kagerou Project and Nanatsu No Taizai! For questions, feel free to drop a review or send me a message! For announcements, I update my profile about the fics I wrote, feel free to check it out! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	4. Day 3: Taken Hostage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: February 26 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **CORRECTION:** Last chapter Nakatomi Kobo was introduced as India. It's supposed to be Juliet. Apologies for the mistake.

 **INTRO;  
** Yukiteru was sleeping but awakened by a phone call. A call from them. The opposing team. He wondered what it was about. He wanted to tell and alert his teammates as quickly as he could but the call ended and instead a message is sent. He reads the message;

' _Answer the call. Don't tell your friends or your mother dies._ '

His mother was taken hostage. He heard his phone ring again, the call he was told to answer. And so, he followed their instructions. Grabbing a pen and a paper.

 **DAY THREE: Taken Hostage  
** The following day, the rest of the team found out that Yukiteru was taken hostage as said in the note left by Yukiteru. Yuno is hard to control when mad.

"We have to find him! We have to find Yukii!" She demanded. She was in so much panic. "Why didn't I see this coming?! Why didn't my diary say anything?!"

"Calm down Second, that's not gonna help." scolded Fourth.

"What do you know anyway?!"

"The offense team is looking for him now. So don't worry about it nee-chan." Reisuke said comfortingly.

"What if they don't find him?! He could be hurt!"

Fourth sighed, massaging his forehead in frustration. He wondered so deeply how Yukiteru could actually put up with Second. She's hard to control, doesn't calm down when told to and only listens to Yukiteru.

"Then go look for him." He decided.

"I will." Yuno said strongly and took her ax with her on the way. Fourth eyed Reisuke, telling him to follow her and the boy nodded in understanding.

"Why'd you say that?" Ninth said, yawning.

"It can't be helped. She'll tear us to pieces if she does not find First."

"Won't she get in trouble instead?"

"She'll be fine." He scoffed and turned to her with a mischievous smirk. Ninth squinted at that smirk of his. "I have a task for you."

"this better be good."

"I asked Nishijima to drop a letter at a certain location. A letter from the offense team. I want you to retrieve it."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

It was an odd task from Fourth. Especially if he was giving out that smirk of his, the smirk that Ninth doesn't like. She kept her glare at him until Tenth clears his throat. Ninth left the house, following his orders and drove away with her motorcycle. When it was only Fourth and Tenth who are left in the house, Tenth turned to Fourth.

"What are you planning this time?"

"Helping the First escape this hellhole he's brought upon himself." Fourth answered grumpily and fixed his coat. "As for you, you're coming with me."

Tenth nodded and whistled, his dogs walking after them as they left.

 **######################**

Yukiteru wakes up, finding himself locked up in a room. It wasn't a dark cell with rats, as he thought. It was a clean bedroom with a meal served for him. Inside the room were four people.

Yukiteru silently gazed upon them.

They were gathered at the corner, whispering to each other about a certain topic. He couldn't understand or hear them well.

One of them was a man wearing a brown cowboy hat and a red ascot around his neck. He wore brown leather jacket and matching boots. Then there's a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes, he wears eyeglasses and a formal attire of gray coat and blue tie. Then there was a boy about thirteen years of age, wearing a baseball cap and has black hair with brown highlights at the side of his hair. He wore a baseball attire. And lastly, a woman.

The woman had red headphones hanging around her neck. She has long blonde hair and wears a plain navy blue blouse on top of a white sweater. The blouse had a slit reaching her cleavage but no cleavage was visible because of the long-sleeve underneath the blouse.

The woman was the first to notice he was awake.

"Oh hey good morning!" she greeted him.

Yukiteru fell back on his bed and stared at them with anxiety. They knocked him out when they brought him here. He only heard voices from last night. The woman's voice wasn't familiar so he could conclude she wasn't there that night unless she didn't speak.

"I see you're finally awake." said the man with the cowboy hat. "Uyeda Katzumi. I'm the third member of our team. Charlie."

' _So Akise was right.. they call themselves according to the military alphabet. But why is he introducing himself to me?_ '

"You're probably wondering why I said that."

"You see, we didn't kidnap you to hurt you big bro." said the boy wearing a baseball cap.

"Then.. what do you want from me?"

"Your help." said Katzumi (Charlie).

"Help for what?"

' _They can't be serious.. I won't help them. Even if.. they torture me.'_

The man wearing a formal attire walked towards Yukiteru, wiping his glasses as he did. Yukiteru silently gulped as he came near. When he was done polishing his eyeglasses, he wore them again and stared at Yukiteru.

"You see, some of us has a grudge on your friends." he explained.

"A grudge?"

"Keigo Kurusu. Kamado Ueshita. Minene Uryuu and John Bacchus. Those are the names of the people we want."

' _Fourth? Eighth? Ninth? Eleventh? I can't.. I can't just give them up!_ '

"You expect me to give up my friends because you asked me to!" Yukiteru yelled bravely.

"Oh of course not!" said the woman. "We will give you something in return."

' _Something.. in return? What could they possibly give that I'd agree with?_ '

"You're a smart lad, aren't you, Yukiteru?" asked Katzumi. "We're offering that we forfeit in this death battle in exchange for those four people."

' _ARE THEY SERIOUS?!_ '

The four watched Yukiteru's shocked expression. The boy was smiling, the woman as well, Katzumi smirked and so did the man wearing a formal attire. Yukiteru could only think it was too good to be true.

"We already talked about this with our teammates." says the woman.

"And they're okay with it?" Yukiteru asked.

"Winning this death battle doesn't mean anything to us. What we want is vengeance among those four people." replied Katzumi.

"But you won't remember a thing even if you get your revenge on them."

"Still. Our task is to get our hands on them." said the man wearing the formal attire.

"I- I'm not giving them up! Even if.. even if you're going to forfeit!" Yukiteru will not fall to such deception. These are his friends they are asking him to give up. Not like he and Eleventh had anything in mutual.

"I told you, Iwada. It's not gonna work." whined Katzumi. Iwada is the man wearing a formal attire.

Iwada ignored Katzumi and turned to the woman.

"Minami."

"Yes sir." she nodded at him and looked at Yukiteru.

Yukiteru gulped and leaned backwards, his back touching the headboard of the bed. Minami's neon pink eyes stared at him so intensely, making him blink once or twice until he completely closes them.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already!" Yukiteru doesn't want to be tortured.

"We're not going to kill you big bro." assured the boy. "We don't have a grudge on you."

' _That's a relief._ '

"I'm Noya Hamasaki by the way. Also known as Echo." the boy introduced himself.

' _Echo.. then he's the fifth member._ '

"Yukiteru, we don't want to come to this but.. if you won't help us willingly, we'll have to threaten you again." said Iwada.

"It won't work the second time! I know that you don't have my mother. You don't hurt the innocent." Yukiteru said boldly. Katzumi laughed.

"We're not _that_ soft! We only gave you assurances." he says. "Right now your girlfriend, the girl with pink hair is looking for you. Along with that little boy. And if you don't give us what we want, you might want to say goodbye to them."

' _Girl with pink.. Yuno! Fifth is probably the one with her._ '

"You said you won't kill others if you don't have a grudge on them!" Yukiteru tried to argue. He have to protect them somehow.

"Not really. But we're starting to have a grudge on _you_. After all, we're simply asking for your help and you reject us."

"That's enough Katzumi." Iwada had a strong voice over Katzumi. Minami, Hamasaki and Katzumi left the room, giving Iwada and Yukiteru some privacy. A time to talk about his decision.

"We'll give you a couple of hours to decide. The fate of this game is in your hands. First."

After saying that, Iwada left the room to give Yukiteru time to think. Instead of thinking about their offer, he started to check the windows, see if he could escape but noticed that every corner and even the windows had bombs set, ready to explode once he tries to escape.

If he dies then.. they lose.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"Listen.. you know how risky our role is, right?" Fourth asked._

 _"We're bait." Yukiteru replied._

 _"If things go south, I need you to know that one way or another, you need to place the burden on someone."_

 _"What do you mean, Fourth?"_

 _"Deus believes that you can lead us to victory. So everyone one of us agreed to lead you until you are capable."_

 _"I'm not-" Fourth covered his mouth, hushing him. When Fourth took his hand, Yukiteru continued. "I'm not gonna let anyone die for me."_

 _"There's not other way. If you die, we lose."_

 _"Why..? Why do you all put so much hope in me?"_

 _"Listen to me, First. If we knew you cannot do this we wouldn't have faith in you. We wouldn't protect you. No matter what we know you will make the right decision."_

 _END_

' _Why does it have to be me?_ ' he wondered.

He didn't want to put the blame on someone, to put the burden on someone. But if his life was important.. maybe he could.. maybe it's alright..

He gripped tightly on the bedsheet. He left his diary at home, making sure they won't take it and destroy it. He wasn't sure if they'd grope him for his diary. It's better to be safe than sorry.

He couldn't decide what to do. How to save them, help them.

Lives were on the line. Not just his. His family and friends.. all of them.. all of their lives.. it's all in his hands.

After several hours, the woman, Minami and Katzumi came back to check on his decision. Yukiteru had a determined look in his eyes. The girl smiled at him, Katzumi just scoffed and waited for his answer.

"Well? Are you gonna help us?" asked Katzumi.

"I will. Only if we do it MY way." he said clearly. His sharp stare didn't waver. Katzumi shrugged him off and nudged Minami.

"Of course, Yukiteru. What do you want us to do?" replied Minami.

"First I need to make a call." he ordered.

"What?! Listen you brat, we're not some idiots that you can play with!" yelled Katzumi.

"Do you trust me or not?" still, even if Katzumi was pissed, Yukiteru kept his sharp stare. Katzumi was aware that Yukiteru was serious about this.

"Fine."

Minami gave her phone to Yukiteru and he started punching in the numbers he needed to dial. He was carefully observant of Minami's expression. If this phone were her diary, she shouldn't entrust it to an opposing team member's hands, unless she's really trusting him enough t let him hold it.

When Yukiteru made his call, the receiver of the call answered.

"Who is this?" asked the receiver.

"This is Yukiteru."

"Yukiteru? Where are you? What happened?"

"It's a long story." Yukiteru noticed that Katzumi was ready to shoot Yukiteru if he is going to say something like 'help me' or 'find me' but Minami on the other hand was calm. "Listen, I need to meet with you."

"Sure. Just tell me where."

"At the park where the reconstruction is being made. Tonight."

"Alright. I'll call on-"

"No." Yukiteru said strongly. "Don't call anyone. Please. Just _you_."

"Not even Gasai?"

"Not even Gasai."

"If you say so, First." the receiver ended the call and Yukiteru sighed in frustration. He's about to give up one of his friends for this. Minami gently took the phone from his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Yukiteru-kun." she says.

"Geez brat, you're not so bad after all." complimented Katzumi.

"We'll set the ambush tonight then."

Yukiteru only hoped that it was worth it.

 **######################**

Thank you for reading!

For more fics that I wrote, you can try; Detective Conan, Wakfu, Kagerou Days, Nanatsu No Taizai and Tokyo Ghoul! For announcements about your favorite fic, check out my profile! For questions, feel free to drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	5. Day 4: First's Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: March 7, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And the OC's.

 **Guest Star:** Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE!**

 **INTRO:  
** Ninth had just left the precinct, mumbling curses under her breath. Fourth sent her to get a latter that Nishijima had dropped from a certain location, he said it was from the offense team but when she got there, there was nothing but trash bins and garbage bags. She hesitantly called Nishijima to ask about the letter Fourth mentioned but Nishijima said Kurusu didn't order anything.

"Tsk! That lying cop!" she was pissed so bad that she kicked one of the trash bins. The sound echoed all over the quiet alley, followed by the ringtone of her phone. Someone was calling. "Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Yukiteru." said the caller.

"Yukiteru? Where are you? What happened?" she asked, her mood shifting from the annoyed Uryuu to the worried version.

"It's a long story." Yukiteru said calmly. Uryuu was relieved that he sounded alright. "Listen, I need to meet with you."

"Sure. Just tell me where." she walked back to her motorcycle while listening intently towards Yukiteru's request.

"At the park where the reconstruction is being made. Tonight." he said firmly.

"Alright. I'll call on-" she was about to say she'll call the others while she reaches for the key in her pocket but she was startled when Yukiteru quickly cuts her off with a loud...

"No." He said. He sounded like he just wants to meet with her for some urgent reason. "Don't call anyone. Please. Just _you_."

"Not even Gasai?" she wondered.

"Not even Gasai." he confirmed.

"If you say so, First." she shrugged and ended the call.

' _Something's odd about him._ ' she started the engine of her motorcycle and sends a message to a certain number before driving to the location Yukiteru told her to go to. But upon arriving there, she was surprisingly ambushed by them.

 **DAY FOUR: First's Move  
** Fourth and Tenth had just finished scouting the nearby areas of Sakurami City, finding no sign of Yukiteru anywhere. Not his mother or father know where he is. And no one has even seen a glimpse of him anywhere.

Tenth's dogs couldn't track him with his scent. Fourth figured that the enemies know that there are dogs on their side,

The two were also disappointed that still they found no clue about what kind of diary users their opponents were. Sakurami High School has left nothing but the wreckage and debris from the explosion Ninth's counterpart had set up. But they're willing to bet that if Ninth's counterpart was inside when the explosions happened and she was able to escape safely, then her diary must be similar to Ninth's. That being said, they conclude that their counterparts have similarities with their diaries.

"So if I have the Breeder Diary for dogs, they could have the Breeder Diary for cats." Tenth said, sounding almost like he was joking. Fourth sighs.

"It wouldn't be _that_ obvious."

"What's to be obvious about?" he asked. "What if they don't just have similarities with our diaries? What if it's EXACTLY like ours?"

' _Hmm. A good thought.'_ Fourth thought.

At first, Tenth's continuous ramblings were annoying, but as he goes on and on, he finds it useful. In fact, it helps him think. Although it's honestly annoying in a lot of ways. It's also a distraction but there's a good side to it.

Kurusu had never been so happy that his phone rang, cutting Tenth's never-ending yapping.

"Reisuke, status report." he said, looking away from Tenth.

"Nee-chan is still looking for him. But she couldn't find him anywhere." he reported sadly.

' _So not even Gasai Yuno can find him?_ ' he thought again.

"Alright. Just make sure she doesn't do anything rash. Keep me posted."

"Yes sir!"

Fourth ended the call and sighed as he leaned his back on the bench. He's been working really hard lately, he was stressed. Tenth noticed the tired look on his face. Both of them were fathers, both were hard workers, he knew that look.

"You know, I wonder if that kid was really capable of holding a phone. He's five years old, you know? Don't you think there's a reason he didn't have a phone as a diary?" he tried to make a joke out of it but Fourth scoffed at him.

"There's no other way to contact him. Besides, between you and I, who is better off looking after Second?"

"Well..." Tenth was thinking if it was a tricky question. "...I think Fifth is the best choice."

"That's what I thought too." he lifted his phone again, as if checking for someone to call or someone to text him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said and stretched his arms.

' _Ninth haven't made her report yet. I wonder if..._ '

Fourth stood up and kept the phone in his pocket. Looking back at Tenth who was staring at him in wonder, he smiled.

"Let's go continue looking for evidence." he said. "We shouldn't give up. They are bound to have left something."

"Alright then." Tenth said, stretching his arms as well.

 **######################**

Ninth wakes up to find herself inside a cell with brick walls. Her hands were tied behind her back as she sat on a chair where her feet were bound by tight ropes and a long rope binding her body to the chair.

She was mentally cursing First for setting her up with the bad guys. Unless they forced him to. But the fact that he's standing right there while one of the Katzumi was beating the crap out of her, doesn't seem like he was forced at all.

She panted behind the cloth in her mouth. Katzumi didn't want her to talk while he does his work. Her eye stared angrily at First, the eye that Yukiteru had struck with his dart also seemed like it was staring at Yukiteru.

When Katzumi seemed to have enough of what he's doing, he laughed and stopped.

"All yours. I'll be back later." He said and patted Yukiteru in the back like they're comrades and left the room.

Yukiteru waited until he was really gone and quickly ran towards Ninth, removing the cloth in her mouth to give her water but she spits the blood in her mouth and Yukiteru could understand the rage in her right now.

"HOW DARE YOU, FIRST?!" she yelled as soon as she could speak.

"Ninth, I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me they made you choose between some member or me so that you can live! Because I swear I'll kill you myself!"

"I had no other choice. I didn't think anyone else is capable of handling torture, I-"

"So you're dropping the burden in me?! You son of a-!"

"I know you won't forgive me Ninth, but please, listen to me for a while!"

"NO, YOU LISTEN! I know I'm just a terrorist no one cares about but I'm not just an asset!"

Yukiteru froze to let it sink in. Ninth kept her mouth shut after that. She didn't want to waste her strength knowing that anytime soon Katzumi will come back to continue his administrations. He could see in her eye that she was hurt and betrayed by him.

He never actually thought of it but she was right. Yukiteru saw everyone else as an asset he needed to win and live. Not knowing that they are people who lives and has their own lives to think about.

Silence.

Not for long, the silence was broken with and a loud and hysterical laughter from Katzumi who kicked the door open. His face showing complete satisfaction and amusement of what he had just heard.

"How does it feel, Uryuu?! How does it feel to be betrayed?!" he yelled.

Yukiteru was afraid. Afraid of Katzumi's capabilities but he needed to do something. He got Ninth into this, he needed to protect her no matter what.

He stood up and spread his arms wide, covering Ninth with his body.

"I can't allow you to hurt her any further." He told Katzumi. Katzumi raised a brow on him for a while but continued his insane laughter.

"What are you saying, Amano? Aren't we comrades now?"

"Not when you're hurting my friends!"

"That darned terrorist deserves it! Because of her, everyone I cared about is dead! My own partner betrayed me and left me to die!"

"How is that my problem?!" Ninth butts in.

"You probably don't remember me at all, but I was the father of the boy you killed! He tried to play hero but he ended up being a victim of your bomb!"

It took time for Ninth to remember what Katzumi was trying to say. Yukiteru drops his arms and looks back at Ninth, wondering if what Katzumi is saying was true. If there's any truth in it at all.

"You're a lousy father, you know that?" Ninth told him. "He didn't play hero. He went to the battlefield to find you and he ended up being caught by the explosions around."

"LIAR!"

"It happened in Yukoshina (I made this up, it's a place that is necessary for Katzumi's background) didn't it? I wasn't even there by the time of the bombing! The other terrorists were behind it!"

Katzumi didn't listen anymore. He had gone so far with his grudge towards her. He wouldn't just believe her because she says she wasn't there. The wound is too deep. And he wouldn't let himself heal.

He hits her repeatedly and Yukiteru pulls him to stop him but Katzumi was too strong to be stopped.

Yukiteru was glad that Minami arrived with two other members of their team. They pulled Katzumi away from Ninth who was dripping blood from all over her wounds. They threw Katzumi at the corner. The two men who grabbed Katzumi was standing behind Minami who had her arms crossed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?!" he asked angrily.

"She's telling the truth."

"WE'RE NOT HERE FOR THE TRUTH, THIS IS A FRICKIN' GAME! A DEATH BATTLE!"

"So you'll use that as an excuse to beat the wrong person?!"

"I KNOW IT'S HER! I'LL NEVER FORGET HER NAME AND FACE!"

"Hey, Katzumi, calm down, will you?" said the guy wearing dark shades. He has brown hair, a red headband raising his bangs from his face. "We agreed to do this with you because you said she was guilty."

"SHE IS! HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE HER?! BECAUSE MINAMI SAID SO?!"

"Oi Uyeda, watch your mouth." scolded the other guy who was wearing full rim glasses and has messy black hair.

Yukiteru watched them argue over a misunderstanding? What was it really? Was Ninth telling the truth?

"THEN LET'S KILL HER! LET'S END THIS GAME!"

"We'll talk about this with Alpha." said Mamoru, the guy with glasses. He and Niwa, the guy wearing shades, guided Katzumi out of the cell. Minami walked after them but Yukiteru pulled her by the arm.

"W- What about me?" he asked.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. You're free to roam around the house but not leave it. The usual rules." she told him and continued her walk towards the door.

"Thank you." Yukiteru told her with a low volume. He didn't want Ninth to hear him thanking their enemy, nor does he want Minami to hear that he's acknowledging her help. He just thought it's the right thing to say.

The girl closes the door of the cell and left.

Yukiteru sighed and turns back to Ninth.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"You don't believe me?" she sounded like she was teasing him. Yukiteru was surprised she can still joke around, but that's why he believes Ninth can handle this.

"I just wanted to be sure."

"Tsk. Yeah right."

He knew that somewhere deep inside she doesn't forgive him. Especially now that she has a lot of reasons to hate it. He gave her up to them, no need to chase her, he just hand her over to them like some item. He watched Katzumi beat her up and now she finds out he has freedom to roam around their territory like he's some guest!

"Listen.. about what I said.. I'm sorry."

"Which one?"

"Everything. But I mean it that I trust you. You tried to kill me many times but you also saved my life too."

"So what is this, karma? You give me up and now you're saving me?" she said sarcastically and he's glad that she seems to still warm up to him.

"I actually have a plan in mind."

"Enlighten me, First."

Yukiteru leaned forward to cup her cheeks. He leaned closer to her face. The terrorist was stunned and frozen at his act. She felt he was coming closer, his warm body coming near hers.

She gulped as he was coming closer.

Then he planted a kiss on her cheek, the one he wasn't holding. It was short and gentle. Then he left the room.

At first she didn't understand why he did it, but then she felt something in her hand. A solid item.

' _You really had to go that far, huh First?_ ' she thought.

 **######################**

Fourth gives Eleventh a call, to report about the situation.

"Second is still looking for Yukiteru. Reisuke is with her. So far Ninth didn't report back." Fourth said through the phone.

"Then we can safely assume that he chose her."

"Yes he did."

"Well then, if it's his decision, we have nothing to worry of. For now, we'll get the answers we need."

"How? We still have no clue as to what kind of diaries they use or who they are." Fourth asked, making Eleventh chuckle.

"You lack faith in our team, don't you, Fourth? You'll see soon."

Eleventh ended the call, leaving a clueless Kurusu on the other end.

Meanwhile, Eleventh goes back to his team. They had a prisoner with them, he was tied up in a gurney, bleeding from Third's torture habits.

"You know, this isn't justifiable." Twelfth complains as he watched Third amuse himself with the torture.

"Well what can we do, that's his thing." Marco shrugged.

"Still. Where's the justice in that? There's torture but no question!"

"I can't believe you're looking for justice when these guys don't even play things fair with us." said Sixth.

"No doubt about it." Marco agreed.

When Eleven arrives, they stopped what they were doing and waited for his instruction.

"Ready to talk yet, my friend?" Bacchus asked their prisoners.

"Y- Yes." the prisoner replied in fear and trembling.

"Great. Let's start with... what kind of diary user are you?"

 **######################**

Thank you for reading!

For more fics that I wrote, you can try; Detective Conan, Wakfu, Kagerou Days, Nanatsu No Taizai and Tokyo Ghoul! For announcements about your favorite fic, check out my profile! For questions, feel free to drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	6. Day 5: Ninth's Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: March 10, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And the OC's.

 **Guest Star:** Well, I hope this answers your curiosity. *smiles*

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE!**

 **INTRO:  
** "Look at what you've done!" Twelfth screamed.

"Me? I was already being gentle with him!" shouted Third. Bacchus cleared his throat to stop them from arguing further. Static. Then he raised a blue phone in his hand, staring at the writings in it.

2/18 14:22 [Sakurami Warehouse]  
They continued torturing me but I did what's right.  
2/19 16:34 [Sakurami Warehouse]  
I was given a choice between betraying my friends and saving my own skin. I did what's right.  
2/20 18:11 [Sakurami Warehouse]  
My DEAD END

"What did you find out, Eleventh?" Marco asked.

"When did he die, Third?" Bacchus asked. Third shrugged. He didn't pay attention to the time. Twelfth hits him in the head.

"You killed him last night!"

"Then we just found out what kind of user they are." Eleventh said, laughing at the discovery.

 **DAY FIVE: Ninth's Move  
** Katzumi enters the cell again, he had a joyful yet psychotic expression as he did. He was holding a knife in his hand and leaned closer to Ninth who was sitting still on the chair, breathing calmly. Katzumi laughed inwardly at the still-sleeping prisoner.

He lifted his hand holding the knife to end her life but Ninth's eyes shot open and she kicked Katzumi in the groin. It turns out she's been waiting for him to arrive. He fell on his knees as he tried to recover from the powerful kick. She kneed him again until he could no longer stand. She took Katzumi's knife then she bolted towards the door to escape but she found a gun pointed at her.

Iwada Manobu. The Fourth member of their team.

"Get back, Uryuu." he ordered her. Ninth scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of you or that gun."

"I know that." he turned off the safety. "I have a question for you though.. how did you escape?"

"It's a secret only terrorists know."

"Well then.."

Iwada snapped his fingers and three people arrived. The guy from yesterday, Niwa, and his partner, Misa, was dragging a weakened Yukiteru towards the cell. Ninth gritted her teeth. They must've known.

"What about him?" Ninth said, pretending not to care.

"Did he give you the key to escape?" Iwada asked, his gun was not pointed at Yukiteru.

"Have you lost your mind? He gave me up to you guys and now you think he's helping me?"

"Just a thought." he shrugged.

"If I kill him now.. what would you do?" he walked closer to Yukiteru to point the gun in his head. Ninth chuckled.

"I'll make my way to the exit. Knowing that he died in your hands is enough revenge for me."

"A traitor will always be a traitor, huh?" Iwada said, lowering his gun finally.

"Whatever you say."

While the two were having a conversation, Yukiteru was nervous. He doesn't know if Iwada was buying Ninth's act. Anytime soon he could shoot Ninth or him. Either way, the two of them are in danger. He just remembered that he had dinner last night and now he woke up dizzy.

Iwada must've guessed something was off about Yukiteru. Iwada must've guessed that he gave the key to Ninth. What gave it away?

When Iwada lowered his gun and kept it behind the belt on his backwaist, Yukiteru sighed in relief internally. He must've bought the act. After all, Ninth is good at siding the side where she knows she'll live. Right now she could probably be acting natural. It's not an act. She could possibly be thinking to run for the exit and let him die. He can't blame her for it.

"Now that we've clarified that, will you let Katzumi free in exchange for Yukiteru's life?" asked Iwada.

"I told you, I don't care what happens to First." Ninth said.

"If you kill Katzumi, we'll kill you and Yukiteru."

"If you can." she scoffed. Iwada took his glasses off to polish it. When it was done, he wore it again and took something out of his pocket.

"Then let's try a different angle." he lifted the item he took from his pocket and showed it to Ninth. Her diary. "Will you save yourself and your diary? Or save Yukiteru?"

Yukiteru's eyes widened. He forgot the fact that they had her diary. He was nervous what Ninth would do but she seemed unfazed. Was she really not acting? Will she really leave Yukiteru and save herself?

Iwada noticed that Ninth didn't say a word. Nor did she move.

"Well?" Iwada said, waiting for her response. "If you want to save Yukiteru, give up now. If not, take your diary and go." he continued.

Ninth let out a loud shout of frustration. She couldn't decide. Her diary or Yukiteru? Her diary was like her life as well.. but as Deus said, even if it was destroyed, she will still be alive. However she will not have any diary to guide her to live.

But then again.. her diary has its weaknesses.

"Darn you First!" Ninth yelled and slashes at Iwada's hand, making him drop her diary on the floor. He screamed in pain. Niwa and Misa releases Yukiteru to grab a hold of Ninth.

Katzumi got back on his feet and helped Niwa and Misa pin down the terrorist.

"Ninth!" Yukiteru screamed.

"What are you doing you idiot?! Get out of here!" Ninth yelled at him. Niwa and Misa put her in a kneeling position, her hands tied behind her back. Katzumi pulled on her hair, his knife pointed in her neck.

"I- I can't leave you!"

"Then we'll both die!"

Ninth receives a strong punch from Iwada. He looked terribly pissed after what she's done to his hand. He hits her left and right until his fist bled from hitting her. Katzumi didn't have a word to say.

"You fool!" shouted Iwada.

"I- Iwada, please don't kill her!" Yukiteru begged as he held on his arm to stop him from hitting her.

Katzumi kicked Yukiteru away. He was still weak because of the food he ate last night. In anger, Iwada made his move. He shoots Ninth's diary, destroying it completely. Then everyone left the cell except Iwada.

"Alpha told us to let you go since Katzumi made a mistake about holding a grudge on you, Uryuu." Iwada said then walked after his teammates.

Ninth didn't move. Twice now she's chosen to trust Yukiteru. She ended up being captured and beaten. And now she's lost her diary. Yukiteru didn't know what to say. Ever since he's hung out with their enemy, he couldn't bring himself to hurt them.

'I _'m sorry.. Ninth._ '

 **######################**

They all gathered in Eighth's house because the offense team finally completed their investigation. Ninth didn't join them, still downcast about her loss. Yukiteru was bothered by it but there was nothing Ninth wanted from him.

Fifth, Sixth and Second were not present.

"As we've all been waiting for, we finally found out their secret!" Third said with a loud voice.

"You sound as if you were the one who made the discovery." Twelfth teased.

"What?"

"Bacchus, if you may." Fourth said, ignoring the two. Eleventh cleared his throat and placed the blue phone on the tablet in the middle. They were inside the living room of Eighth's house.

"This is the diary of Okuda Sotatsu. He died last night." Bacchus stated.

"Died? He was KILLED!" Twelfth clarified.

"Stop making a big deal how our enemy died." Third reasoned.

"But the point is, his diary only updated today." Bacchus added.

"What do you mean?" Tenth asked.

"It updates after a day. For example, today we have this meeting. The following day, his diary will update and everything that happened the day before will be written." Bacchus clarified.

"Although he keeps adding the whole 'I did what's right' statement." Eighth said.

"Then it's an I-did-what's-right diary?" Marco asked.

"It's the Right Diary." Ai told Marco. "The past entries always stated what right thing Okuda Sotatsu did."

"But the entries are updated a day later. But why?" asked Tenth.

"Simple. We are future diary holders. But them.. they are past diary holders." Eleventh said in a matter of fact way.

"EH?!"

' _Past diary holders..?_ ' Yukiteru rewinds his thoughts. His time with their enemies had given him the opportunity to observe them.

"He's right. They _are_ past diary holders." Yukiteru confirmed.

"Do you have proof of that?" Fourth asked.

"While I was imprisoned inside their house, I noticed Katzumi, the third member was holding a small notebook. He would always read its contents before entering the cell where Ninth was. Then he'd laugh and tell Ninth of her past." Yukiteru told them. "Then there's Noya Hamasaki. He has a sketchpad with him that he checks from time to time. Iwada would ask him updates about Ninth."

"The reason he's checking it from time to time because he's waiting for the future to become the past. Because that's what their diary can see." Ai said in understanding.

"So if they're the past and we're the future, it wouldn't be hard right?" Third said.

"The future can change. The past doesn't. That's our disadvantage," Eleventh clarified.

"But at least now we know. We just have to start a new strategy against them." Fourth stated.

"Hey uh Fourth, where's Yuno and Reisuke?" Yukiteru asked, now that everything's cleared up.

"They're on their way here. Don't worry, Sixth has eyes everywhere." Fourth assured. "Oh and, good job doing what's right."

"Huh?"

"Ninth's the bait. They got distracted, which gave us the opportunity to catch one of them off guard."

"Ninth's the bait?"

"She has the Escape Diary. We figured if she's the bait, she'll be able to escape. She'd have better chances than any of us." Eleventh said.

"But that doesn't give us the right to sold her out! She just lost her diary!"

"It won't be in vain."

"Listen Yukiteru, in war, there will always be sacrifices." Eleventh said.

Unknown to them, Ninth was outside, listening. She balled her fists and was about to leave the premises when she heard Fourth making an episode. He reads a text aloud. It was from the other group and they claimed to have Yuno and Reisuke hostage.

They want the person/people who killed Sotatsu in exchange for Yuno and Reisuke. Tonight.

"HA! That's what you get for killing!" Twelfth told Third.

"Hey, i- it wasn't me! He died naturally!"

"Guys, we're not giving up anyone. This could be a bluff." Eleventh said calmly.

"And if it's not?!" Yukiteru said with angry eyes. Marco and Ai called everyone's attention.

"Tsubaki-san texted. She said they really are captured." Marco said.

"We have to do something!"

"Hey kid, don't even think about giving me up just as you did Ninth!" Third threatened.

"Like I said, we're not giving anyone up!" Eleventh clarified with an angry tone. "We'll go there for a rescue mission. That's it."

"But what if they destroy Yuno and Fifth's diary?" Yukiteru was worried that what happened to Ninth will happen to them.

"Donn't worry. Fifth is the type to hide his diary in a safe place. Second though.." Fourth replied.

 **######################**

Yuno and Reisuke are surrounded by people they don't know after being ambushed. Nakatomi Kobo was the leader of the ambush. The tenth past diary holder. Yuno was knocked unconscious at their unannounced attack.

"You leave nee-chan alone!" Reisuke yelled when Kobo tried to touch her.

"You and your team killed my friend! I want you all to feel how I felt when he died!"

"Then how about you join him!" the boy threw a pebble at him. Kobo swatted it effortlessly and finds that Reisuke was gone from beside Yuno. When he looked around, he wasn't anywhere. But he should've looked down.

Reisuke stabs a syringe in his leg and he yells, kicking the boy away.

"Get him!" Kobo told his comrades. Noya, Mamoru (8th past diary holder) and Minami were present. Mamoru lifted his gun and pointed it at Reisuke. But Noya pushed his hand away.

"Don't kill him just yet! I want to play with him!" Noya said.

"He's just a boy. Nothing fun." Mamoru told him.

"And I'm the youngest of the team! I can do this!"

"What if he's not a diary holder?" Minami said. "He has no diary with him after all."

"He could be smart enough not to bring it." Mamoru suggested.

"So the girl lacks intelligence because she has it? You have yours too. So does Noya and I."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Alpha told us not to kill innocents anymore."

"True that. He said he'd kill us if we do." Noya agreed.

"Oh knock off the nicey-nice!" Kobo yelled. "If he's a holder, then we'll find out!" he walked towards Reisuke and started kicking him repeatedly. Noya ran towards them to stop it.

"Hey! He's MY prey!"

Yuno wakes up and finds that Reisuke was no longer moving. The opposing team laughing at the boy. He was dead.

"Reisuke.." she mumbled as she tried to get up. A smoke grenade was thrown, blocking everyone's view of what's going on. Yuno finds an ax beside her all of the sudden. She smirked and swung the ax towards Reisuke's assaulter.

 **######################**

Thank you for reading!

For more fics that I wrote, you can try; Detective Conan, Wakfu, Kagerou Days, Nanatsu No Taizai and Tokyo Ghoul! For announcements about your favorite fic, check out my profile! For questions, feel free to drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	7. Day 6-7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: March 22, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And the OC's.

 **shadowrunner22:** Thanks for your review! I don't get much reviews here.. or maybe at all. So yeah, that just means I need to update it *laughs*.

Enjoy!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE!**

 **INTRO:  
** Fifth was buried. A truce was made between two teams. A temporary truce so that both teams can bury their dead. But it doesn't mean that they will give up on the battle.

 **DAY SIX: Justice Isn't There  
** "What happened?" Yukiteru asked. They were outside Eighth's house. It was very early in the morning. Everyone else were still sleeping.

"I tried to save him." Ninth said sadly.

"And?" he encouraged her to continue.

"I..."

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"Oh knock off the nicey-nice!" Kobo yelled. "If he's a holder then we'll find out!" he walked towards Reisuke and started kicking him repeatedly. Noya ran towards them to stop it._

 _"Hey! He's MY prey!"_

 _"Tsk!" Kobo stopped and took a step back. Noya knelt beside Reisuke, checking his pulse. It was beating but it was faint._

 _"You almost killed him! Now I won't enjoy!"_

 _Unknown to them, there was a figure looking at a sketchpad. Examining the scene that was just about to happen. She closes the sketchpad and hid it in her bag. She eyed the pink-haired girl who was still unconscious then she looks back at the opposing team._

 _Anger and rage flowed in her veins as she saw them fighting over who beats the boy._

 _Click!_

 _Minami's eyes widened as she heard a faint click sound. She looked around, trying to find where the sound was from but couldn't pinpoint where it was from. Mamoru noticed her being skeptical about their surroundings._

 _"Something wrong, Minami?" he asked._

 _"I- I'm not sure. I thought I heard something." she told him. Mamoru's eyes played a bit to his surroundings before looking back at her._

 _"When you 'thought' you heard something, it means there REALLY IS something."_

 _The next thing they knew was that a smoke grenade was thrown out of nowhere. Everyone's sight were blinded by the smoke. Everyone could only conclude that someone was out there._

 _"Aaaagh!" Kobo screams in pain._

 _"Kobo!" Mamoru yelled, worried he was the first target. He went towards Kobo's location, finding his body but no head. "Minami! Noya! Get back!" he ordered. The moment he looked up he saw an angry Yuno with a psychotic smile in her face._

 _"You! You killed Reisuke!"_

 _END_

"So Yuno killed Nakatomi Kobo." Yukiteru concluded and Ninth nodded. "Why do you have Fifth's diary?"

"I found it in my bag." Ninth took her bag to take the only member they have of Reisuke then she handed it to Yukiteru. Yukiteru saw the last page. It was Reisuke's DEAD END.

"Why didn't he say anything?!" Yukiteru said, angry.

"Yukii.." Yukiteru lifted his head to see Yuno with tearful eyes. He haven't seen her that way before.

"Yuno.."

"Yukii I'm sorry if I couldn't save you.. if I couldn't save Reisuke.." she sobbed.

"It's not your fault. It was his DEAD END either way." Yukiteru assured her. But even if, Yuno somehow had gained some sort of bond with Fifth.

"So what do we do now, First? Any comeback?" Ninth asked, crossing her arms.

"But aren't you.. angry at me? For giving you up and resulting to the destruction of your diary?"

"I wasn't born with a future diary. It just came to me as if I'm chosen. Being a non-diary holder isn't new to me!" Ninth said proudly.

' _Ninth.._ '

"I have an idea." Bacchus said. He opened the door wide, revealing that he's been listening.

"Eleventh.." Yukiteru muttered.

"We'll attack them while they're in their weakest selves." He proposed. "Of course with two deaths already, for sure they are too bothered with mourning."

"But that's just harsh!"

"This game IS harsh! It's a DEATH battle, Amano!"

"He's right." Ninth agrees. "It's now or never."

 **######################**

Remembering where their territory was, Ninth led the way. Pretty much she would love to get her hands on Katzumi for revenge. When they arrived, it was as they thought. Everyone was wearing black and they were mourning.

' _Eleventh was right.._ '

Yukiteru has doubts concerning their plan and the fate of the Past Diary Holders. But it was their life for the enemies. They had no choice. That was how the game works. And since they're past diary holders, none of them can foresee this coming.

None of them.

Eleventh gestured at Ninth to throw the first bomb. Ninth nodded.

Click!

It was the same sound Minami heard back then. Again, she turned to many directions, trying to find where she heard it. But where? She couldn't pinpoint where it was from. She was bothered a lot that her expression had changed.

"Minami, is everything-?" Mamoru wasn't able to finish.

BOOM!

The past diary holders had scattered, running to many random directions as they ran to save their own skin. Yuno came jumping out of hiding, trying to find her target. Mamoru. Noya. And Minami. Those were the three who ambushed her. All of them will pay.

She charged Noya with an angry yell after she saw him. Noya froze in fear. It's not everyday that you see a girl swinging at ax towards you, wanting to chop you to pieces. But Yuno was too focused on Noya that she failed to notice the others.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Noya ran away as far as he could when Yuno was pushed aside.

"Hiyama-sensei?" Yuno uttered as she stared at the man who pushed her out of the way.

"R..un.." were his last words before the life was drained out of him.

Yuno looks up to see the man responsible for killing her former teacher. Katzumi. He scoffed when he saw he killed the wrong guy, but he killed one of them nonetheless. He said no other words but pointed the gun at her.

"Yuno!" Yukiteru saw Katzumi pointing the gun at her so he ran towards them, desperate to save her. He can't lose anyone again.

Of course all members from each group were busy trying to chase each other. Yukiteru can't rely on them. He can only rely on himself.

"YUNO!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 **######################**

Day Seven.

"HAAA!" Twelfth has been crying since then.

Everyone was sad. No one blamed Eleventh for bringing up the plan. Everyone agreed to it anyways. No one blamed Yuno for attacking. Everyone would've done the same. There was no one to blame.

"There's no justice in this game! It sucks!" he continued to cry. No one scolded him or even commented.

There was only silence other than Twelfth's voice.

It was then that Mur Mur came.

"Hey!" she greeted but no one greeted back. Not even Twelfth who was noisy. "I just came by to confirm that the other team are really past diary users. So how do you guys plan on beating them?"

Not a single word.

"Come on! Where's the spirit?! You guys re FUTURE diary holders! You can predict the future!" she cheered up. Everyone just looks up at her. "Sheesh what's with the very sad atmosphere?"

"People died for a game! It's not really exciting when people die." Yukiteru explained.

"So people shouldn't die in a game?"

"Quit humoring us."

"I'm not. I just came by for confirmation. Well, I'm rooting for you guys!" With that. Mur Mur left.

"Well I guess that means that we shouldn't give up." Eleventh said, again taking lead.

"Your plan always backfire on us!" Twelfth yelled.

"Third's death isn't my fault!"

"Okay, okay stop! No one blames each other for Third or Fifth's death!" Tenth clarified. "It happened because we're part of a freaking death game! Okay?"

Twelfth was silenced.

"So Eleventh, what was your plan?" Yukiteru asked. Since he has no ideas in mind, maybe Eleventh can have the stage again.

"This time. I will also be a player here. Fourth, Eighth, Ninth and myself will be bait."

"M- Me again?!" Ninth didn't sound to agree. "Hey Bacchus, don't even think about-!"

"I'm not baiting you because I want to. Who'd want to play with a boring terrorist anyway?" he teased. Ninth got up from her seat wanting to beat his face to a pulp but Yukiteru and her seatmate, Fourth, pulled her back.

"Who are you calling a boring terrorist?!"

"What will Yukii do?" Yuno asked, ignoring the angry Ninth.

"He'll be safe behind the lines. So are you guys up for it?"

"So the four of you will play a major role here?" Sixth asked.

"Nope. We're simply bait. The rest of you will play the major role. I would be happy to tell further details if all the bait agrees to my terms." he eyed Ninth when he said it. Ninth growled at him.

"Ninth, please.." Yukiteru just wished she'd calm down.

"Fine. If Fourth and the woman with a big head agrees." she said, sitting down at last. Eighth frowned.

"All of us agree, Ninth. So don't pin this on us." Fourth said.

"Well, I hope that in case we die, we'll have meaningful deaths. Unlike the others.." Eighth said but refrained eye contact with Ninth.

Yukiteru sighed as everyone seemed to have problems with each other. But they'll still work together. Like they have a choice anyway.

' _I hope this gets better.._ '

 **######################**

So yeah, this is short. *nervous chuckle* Sorry about that. I needed to bring up the plan and stuff.

And sorry if the action was fast and stuff. So by next chapter there will be more action I guess. I'm not sure. But surely there's always deaths coming. So beware!


	8. Day 8: Backfire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: April 11, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And the OC's.

 **shadowrunner22:** Yeah, pretty much more suffering will come. Thank you for your review, you've been awesome! *smiles*

Enjoy!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE!**

 **INTRO:  
** Ninth was walking in plain sight. She was walking calmly as if in a park. But she was actually NEAR the Past Diary Holders' sub-base.

"Missed me already?" Katzumi asked as he approached her with a cocky grin.

"Oh I couldn't stay away." Ninth replied, returning a mischievous grin.

"Then I take it that you missed the fun we had together." he said as he reached for the gun behind his waist.

"I sure did."

 **DAY EIGHT: Backfire  
** Ai, Marco and Twelfth are keeping an eye on her, making sure that Ninth will be alright. They didn't want Ninth to feel betrayed twice. Nor to lose anyone else.

"And they've begun." Marco said as he saw them fighting. Ninth and Katzumi started firing at each other.

"It's like a western showdown between two modern cowboys." Ai commented.

"My money's on the guy." Twelfth said and the two stared at him. "What? We've got our own perspective, don't we?"

"I'd cheer for him if he weren't so full of himself." Ai agreed and Marco raises a brow on her. "Twelfth has a point." she shrugged. "Besides, it's not as if he can take Ninth down. She's one of the wildest people I know."

"Who's the other wild people?" Twelfth asked.

Static.

Everyone picked up their diaries to see what had changed. But then they were startled to hear Eleventh's voice through the walkie-talkie. They all heaved a sigh of relief knowing it was just him. Not any DEAD END.

"What's up, Eleventh?" Marco responded.

"Fourth and Sixth caught a sub-diary holder. It's safe to assume that there are more."

"Sub-diary holders? You mean there are past sub-diary holders?" Ai asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Okay, so assuming that our counterparts have similar diaries as ours, the sub-diary holders comes from their version of Eighth?" Marco said. "So, a guy with a big head. Or a guy with a small head but a big body."

"A-hem."

"Right, sorry." Marco remembered Eleventh has a thing for Eighth.

"Keep an eye out for sub-diary holders. We'll be back to check on you."

Meanwhile, Katzumi was wounded badly. His leg was caught by a landmine that Ninth had planted and now he couldn't run or walk.

"You might've won today, Uryuu, but you will die soon enough!" he said.

"You're already dying, the least you can do is beg me to kill you swiftly." Ninth teased and Katzumi tried to hit her but couldn't reach her. He lay on the ground, hopeless.

"You know I still hate you right?" he said, his eyes locked on the sky.

"I know a lot of people hates me." she said, her eyes looking down. "Or, doesn't like me at all."

"Even so.. you've got a team that doesn't abandon you." he scoffed. Ninth was curious what he meant, giving him a confused look. "Our team is different from yours. We're picked randomly and we don't like each other."

"It doesn't sound so different from us."

"We're loaded with defected members." he said with a chuckle.

Katzumi sounded.. nice? Friendly? Ninth was trying to think if there was any drug on her gun or the bombs she's planted. But then again.. he could be a really friendly guy before it all began. He was just driven to kill. But he held a grudge.. then what was wrong?

"You're not so bad, Uryuu. I gotta admit that I drove myself to blame someone for my son's loss."

"You knew it wasn't me?" she blinked.

"Yes."

"Wow. You must be one sick jackass." she scorned but Katzumi didn't seem to take it personally.

"When I found out I was to play this death game, I needed something to push me to fight. And I chose revenge to drive me." he said, his voice tired and weak, a sign that he was about to die. He's gotten pale. "I won't ask you to forgive me.. but I do have a different favor to ask of you."

Ninth knew what he would ask. She nodded at him and pointed her gun in his head.

The shot him in the head and he was gone.

Marco reported to Yukiteru that Ninth defeated Katzumi. Yukiteru was relieved that Ninth was alright. But Eleventh's plan was ongoing. There are three more baits that will do their job. Three more.

' _Please let it work._ ' Yukiteru hoped.

Static.

Yukiteru picked up his phone to see what was about to happen, his eyes widened and immediately grabbed the walkie-talkie to contact Marco and the others.

"Yukii?" Yuno wondered what the expression in his face was about.

"Marco! They're coming! Get Ninth out of there! Get out of there all of you!" he warned.

Marco heard Yukiteru's warning and turned to Ai and Twelfth who was with him. They heard it too. They packed up their things and prepared for a run. Twelfth shouts at Ninth to leave. Ninth was too far but she heard faint shouts from afar.

Ai contacted Ninth through the earpiece Ninth had and warned Ninth about the upcoming reinforcements.

Ninth complied but before she could run, the sub-diary holders had arrived.

"Darn it, they were faster than we thought!" Marco cursed as he finds their group also surrounded by sub-diary holders.

Twelfth wasted no time and started shooting at the sub-diary holders. There was no justice in the death battle, he already knows that. What matters in a death battle is to survive and win.

Yukiteru dropped his walkie-talkie and prepared himself to join the fight in the battlefield but Fourth grabs his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." he said sharply.

"The others are in danger!" Yukiteru yelled.

"If they kill you we are all going to die!"

"How would you know that?! Your lives are NOT in my hands! You just rely on me to decide who lives and dies! I don't want that role!" Yukiteru yanked his arm away and ran exited the van.

Kurusu massages his forehead in frustration. He turned to Yuno, giving her the go-signal to assist Yukiteru, she nodded and ran after him.

At the battlefield, Noya Hamasaki and Akagi Kaede arrived. They were the ones leading the sub-diary holders in battle. Noya was excitedly running in the battlefield, holding a controller in his hand. Uryuu knew at once that they were the leaders of the attack. And she remembered very much who they are.

Noya Hamasaki was the boy she hated for wanting to kill Reisuke. And Akagi Kaede, her rival. Uryuu, bit on the lock of the grenade she's holding and threw it at them. Noya saw it coming from afar and clicked a button. One of the sub-diary holders caught the bomb and exploded with it.

"What the-?!" Did Ninth saw it right?

Noya laughed. "Think you can kill us off just like that?" he said.

"I've got more tricks than that, squirt!" Uryuu reached for a remote in her pocket and pressed three buttons at once. Noya's eyes widened knowing what it meant.

Akagi grabbed the boy by the collar and ran a distance. The sub-diary holders were caught in the blast and Ninth laughed at her victory. Smoke and broken pieces of the body parts of the sub-diary holders were all over the place.

She searched where the two have gone, wanting to finish them off already. But Ninth was attacked from behind. Akagi used the thickness of the smoke for her cover.

Ninth fell on the ground, her face facing the dirty soil while Akagi had a gun pointing at the back of her head. There was no hesitation to pull the trigger. Ninth could've died if Ai hadn't come to her aid. Akagi was shot in the leg, her hand bled when Ai shot her again.

Before the third shot, Ai fell unconscious when Noya hits her head hard with a steel pipe.

"Now we're even." Noya told Akagi.

Akagi eyed the unconscious Ai and smirked. She gestured for two sub-diary holders to grab Ai's body. Noya points a finger at Ninth who was about to get up but Akagi told him to leave her be.

Twelfth saw them taking off with Ai and came dashing towards them. Akagi took the remote in Ninth's hand. She saw the screen having red dots on certain locations. The red dots were marked as the bombs and yellow marks are heat markers that marks as living people. She smirked and waited for one yellow dot to pass by a red dot before pushing the button.

Noya was shocked to see Twelfth explode pieces the moment the button was clicked.

"Whoa. I gotta learn that one." he said in amazement.

"Let's go. Their reinforcements will arrive soon." Akagi called and they were gone when Yukiteru arrived at the scene, the fight was over.

 **######################**

"They got AI!" Marco yelled. He's been yelling in anger ever since they got back from the mission.

"Calm down, you're not helping her in any way." Tenth said.

"It was all because of that stupid plan! Nothing was even accomplished!"

"Katzumi is dead." Eleventh said.

"A life for a life? Is that how it works?!"

"Marco," Yukiteru was cut off before he could start.

"I don't want to hear anything from you either!" Marco left the room in anger. He wanted to just scream and shout all day. But he knows he won't be able to do anything at all.

"Someone needs to restrain him." Eleventh muttered.

"But Ai is still alive, right?" Yukiteru said. "I mean, they have the Exchange Diary. So anything that happens to Ai- I mean will happen to Ai, he'll know."

"And everything Marco does, they'll know. It works both ways." Tenth sighed.

"But she could be a spy!" Eleventh said cheerfully.

"How can she be a spy if she's a prisoner?" Fourth reminded him.

"Yukiteru became a spy EVEN if he's a prisoner." he countered.

"He's got charms." Fourth shrugged.

"And the pretty girl, doesn't?" he raised a brow on him. Eighth clears her throat.

"We're all devastated of everyone's deaths and our continuous failures, maybe we need to relax." she suggested.

"Relax?! You want us to-!" Eighth cuts Bacchus off.

"We've been pressured of plans and deaths, we didn't have time to construct a perfect plan. We need to clear our head a little."

"You don't say." Ninth teased with a grin on her face. Eighth glared at her. It was the second time Ninth had insulted her unusually large head.

"I agree with that." Yukiteru says. He needed to think as well. If they rely on him he can't be lax. He can't rely on Eleventh's ideas. After all it's been a fail twice now. It was his turn to think.

"Let's just hope Ai will be fine for the meantime." Sixth said.

"And keep an eye on lover boy." Eleventh added. "He might do something rash and we'll lose more members. His diary says it all. We need him."

 **######################**

Here it is, the new chapter!


	9. Day 9: Ai's Deja Vu

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: April 14, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **shadowrunner22:** Thank you very much dear reviewer, you have brought this fic to life! Here's the new update! I'm sorry if still the Future Diary Holder team is dying. Next chapter will probably come today too or tomorrow, but I got it ready. Thanks again!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE! AND MATURED THEMES!**

 **INTRO:**

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Ai screamed as the whip hit her for the twenty-sixth time.

"Things would've been easier if you would give us an answer." Mamoru said and whipped her again.

"I already told you… I will not betray my team!"

Her answer didn't satisfy Mamoru, it made him angrier that he dropped his whip to grab her shirt and started hitting her with his fists.

He was not planning on stopping but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't come up to me like that. I could've hit you too." He said, knowing exactly who it is.

"Noya and Minami just figured out how her diary works. And you'd be surprised how useful it is." Said Akagi. Mamoru smirked and dropped Ai's body on the cold floor.

 **DAY 9: Ai's Déjà vu**

"Did the DEAD END change?" Yukiteru asked as he entered the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Yeah, she's still alive." Fourth said.

Everyone was crowing Marco's cellphone, waiting for the static, waiting for something new to happen.

"Good grief." Yukiteru muttered in relief.

"What did you do?" asked Sixth.

"N- Nothing."

"Well at least now we know she's alright, can we go back to business?" Bacchus asked and everyone looked at him with angry stares. "It was a suggestion not an order."

"We need to find a way to tell Ai we'll save her." Marco told everyone.

"And to tell her she's a spy." Eleventh added and everyone stared at him again. "What?"

"It's a good idea actually. That she'll spy for us but her safety matters too." Sixth commented and Bacchus scoffed.

"She's not safe if she's in their hands. The only thing she can do is pray they'll kill her swiftly." Eleventh said.

"Why are you such a bad guy?" Ninth thought aloud and Eleventh stood up to stare at her.

"Says the one who blew Twelfth."

"I didn't mean that!"

"Well his life is on you."

Yukiteru listened as another argument developed in their team. It wasn't new to him that Eleventh picks on anyone to express and justify himself. Twelfth's death was no one's fault. He could've been caught in the blast by mistake. (Not knowing the Past Diary Holders killed him).

Yukiteru kept a close eye on Marco, seeing that he's just staring at his phone, waiting for anything new happen to Ai.

Static.

Marco's eyes widened and he stood up, clenching his fists, gaining everyone's attention.

"Something wrong, Marco?" Fourth asked.

"They're going to beat Ai again. They found out how our diary works." Marco answered.

"Great! The opportunity to spy is no longer valid!" Bacchus exclaimed and again, everyone turns to him. Yukiteru just shakes his head on Eleventh who didn't care whether he was being stared at.

"That's it! I'm going to save her!" Marco said.

"Wait Marco, we need a plan for that!" Yukiteru said.

"What's to plan about? Every time we make a plan, nothing good happens? So what's the point?!"

' _You got that right._ ' Yukiteru hated to admit it but Marco is right. All their plans always fail. As if the Past Diary Users have the upperhand on them.

"For past diary holders, they are pretty good. Too good actually." Sixth said.

"Do you think one of us is one of them?" Ninth asked and everyone fell silent.

"Let's hope not." Fourth said. "Now are we going to save that girl or not?" Marco smiled at Fourth, thankful that he agrees to save Ai. "But first we need a plan."

"But-"

"We shouldn't give up. A plan will always keep us on track." Yukiteru said.

"Okay." Marco agreed.

 **###############################**

Ai was covered in blood, she could still move though. The only thing Mamoru did so far was whip her back, beat her face and hit her legs. She could still move her toes, she believes she can still run.

Her eyes played around the small room where she was locked in, believing that there's a way out.

Minami entered the room carrying a medical kit. Ai was cautious about the entering of an enemy. She won't fall for such nice acts.

"You're playing the good cop while the one plays bad?" she asks.

"No. I just came to treat your wounds." Minami replied.

"So that I can get beat up again? Save it."

Minami places the medical kit down and kept her distance from Ai. She placed both hands on her pockets and Ai eyed those hands carefully.

"I have no weapon." Minami assured her. "You're just like Yukiteru, you're very cautious about everything."

"Lives are on the line. So we can't take chances." Ai said.

"It sucks right? To be a part of something you don't want to."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ai was getting suspicious.

"Minami!" a loud deep voice said from behind. He was hiding in the shadows but Ai could see his face very clear. "You shouldn't talk to prisoners, they tend to take chances and kill you when your guard is down."

"Of course." Minami exited the room and the man on the other side smirked at Ai before locking the door.

 **###############################**

"How do we know they still stay in the same location?" asked Eighth.

"Because Yukiteru said so." Replied Ninth. "So now that we have planned everything, Operation Rescue Ai commence!"

Yukiteru was relieved that somehow their spirits were still up. But then…

Static.

Everyone grabbed hold of their diaries. Yukiteru stared at his and finds that the plan will continue. He looked at the others to see if anything wrong will happen, they all gave him a smile, saying nothing wrong had happened. Excluding Marco.

Yukiteru gave Marco a worried look.

Marco returned a sad face and lifted his phone to show everyone what was written in his diary; Ai gets raped.

 **###############################**

"In order to give them a message that we're not giving losing to them is to give them fear!" Imada Manobu, the fourth in their team, said.

"Give them fear how?" asked Noya.

"Well, we can kill our hostage and hang her body in a public place." Niwa Ishida, the Sevenths counterpart, suggested.

"That's too common." Akagi said.

"Well I don't hear any better ideas from you." Misa Ishida, Niwa's sister said.

"We can use her to break their team."

"How exactly?"

Akagi points at Ai's cellphone. And everyone just followed her eyes, wondering what she has in mind.

"Everything we do to her, they know."

"So every time we torture her they get the message?" asked Mamoru.

"Yes. Pretty much whatever our decision now, they will already foresee it."

"They have the advantage. No matter what they are still one step ahead of us!" Manobu shouts as he kicked a stool.

"Even if they see the future, we have our own way to get back at them." Noya said.

"True." Mamoru agreed.

"Let's see what kind the past can do for us." Akagi said as she waved her notebook (diary) at them. The others nodded and pulled out their diaries as well.

 **###############################**

Yukiteru was reading a text from an unknown I.D. and was analyzing carefully what kind of Past Diary Holders they are up against.

"Witness Diary. The diary that has the ability to visualize what the witnesses' saw. So she could be some kind of investigator. It's not like she can use that." He thought aloud. "Alternative Diary. The diary that has the ability to look into the past and write alternatives that was never mentioned in the past."

Yukiteru leaned back to his seat and sighed.

"For the past users they have pretty dangerous diaries." He muttered. "I hope Marco and the others are alright."

Beep beep! Another text.

He lifted his head to get his phone, seeing that he received another text from the unknown I.D.

"Horror Diary. A diary with the ability to see a person's nightmare and fears in the past." He read. "Who would own such a diary?"

Yukiteru's eyes widened when he realized something. The static earlier… one of them is holding the Horror Diary. But who is it?

 **###############################**

Ai was inside the room, she had just finished treating her own wounds. She ripped a paper to pieces and leaned on the side of the bed.

' _Marco… you're coming… aren't you?_ ' she thought.

She closed her eyes and remembered what was written on the paper that she found inside the medical kit. The paper she tore to pieces.

'It's your DEAD END.'

"I guess this is the end of it, Marco." She said as she imagined Marco who is smiling at her right now. "I'm sorry."

The door of the room slammed open and there was a shadow of a man outside. The same man earlier. He was slowly taking his clothes off as he entered the room, Ai gripped tightly on a small pocket knife that, again, she found in the medical kit.

 **###############################**

"Tell Marco to hurry!" Yukiteru yelled over the phone.

"Okay, okay, just calm down." Tenth said and ended the call.

 **###############################**

Ai's hand was 'nailed' to the floor by a screwdriver and the other hand had broken fingers (because of the pliers). She was sobbing silently as the man on top of her was licking at her neck.

Both eyes no longer see due to the pocket knife she once had was used against her.

The man lifted his face from her neck and groped the down part of her body. Ai squirmed underneath him, feeling uncomfortable at his every touch.

He pushed a finger in her private part, pushing and probing further, making her move uncomfortably. He inserted another finger while his mouth sucked her soft mounds.

At first he was gentle with her, but after a few nibbles and probes, he moved on with the thrusts. He bites hard on her nipples. He didn't care if he made her cum or if he cum. What matters to him is that he gets to do what he wants.

Ai's finger twitched as she tried to move, as she tried her best to fight him off. But she felt weak, her wrist was rooted to the floor by the screwdriver. She can stare at his face all day, curse him and wish him dead, but even her sight was taken from her.

He pushed his manhood inside her more and more, harder and harder, faster and faster, hitting her G-spot. She arched her back and yelled at the top of her lungs.

He still didn't stop. He just kept thrusting, he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Stop! Stop!" Ai screamed as he kept thrusting.

Even with all the pain she can feel from her wrist and her broken fingers, she pulled them up so that she can push him off of her, As if it will make a difference.

He slaps her in the face, she still pushed, he hits her again, she pushed weakly and everything repeats.

 **###############################**

Marco, Tenth and a couple of Sixth's followers were sent for the rescue team. But the moment they arrived at the location, the house was abandoned. And the only thing they saw was Ai's naked body on lying down lifelessly on the cold tiles.

Marco shed in tears as he immediately wrapped her body with his warm thick jacket.

"AI!"

Tenth contacted the others sadly, reporting that Ai is dead and that the Past Diary Holders are gone. It was yet another fail.

 **###############################**

It was short and sorry for Ai.

See you in the next chapter! Yukiteru is mad now, it's time the Future Diary Holders have their pay back!


	10. Day 10-11: Playing Dirty

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: April 15, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **shadowrunner22:** As I've promised, here it is! I hope you're not disappointed!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE! AND MATURED THEMES!**

 **INTRO:**

Marco was locked up in a room, Eleventh was afraid he'd go berserk and attack the Past Diary Holders for what they did. It was another defeat. It was always defeat that greeted them. They always lost.

Yukiteru approaches Ninth who was sitting by the living room, reading Fifth's diary over and over again.

"You also had attachments to Fifth?" he asked.

"Kind of." She said and closed the book. "What do you want?"

"I have a plan. But before we consider this plan, I want to apologize for giving you up back then. When Katzumi…"

"First, I'm not mad. At first I was but… I realized how big my role is in this team." She teased and punched him lightly by the shoulder. "You have your own role to play, I have mine. And taking the bullet for others is my forte."

"Thank you Ninth."

Unknown to them, a girl with pink hair was watching them—listening to them.

 **DAY 10: Playing Dirty**

Eleventh and Fourth comes up with a new plan but Ninth teases them, telling them that their plans never worked. Eleventh's plan to be precise.

"As if you have a plan in mind you terrorist!"

"Terrorists are very intelligent when it comes to plotting!" Ninth said.

"Actually I have one in mind. But it will take about a day to prepare it." Yukiteru said.

"Oh finally he spoke of a plan!" Bacchus teased.

"Let's hear it out, First." Ninth said.

(Day 10 will be short because we'll be skipping to Day 12.)

 **DAY 11: Playing Dirty**

Yukiteru doesn't want to risk anymore lives by setting baits. He has other plans in mind. He believes it will work.

Sixth and Ninth tracked the Past Diary Holders' new hideout. The Past Diary Holders were beginning to be suspicious how they are always able to find them.

"We're here to talk." Ninth said, raising both hands in the air.

"To talk? Tsk!" Noya said.

"Yes to talk. Should I explain what 'talk' means?"

"What if we just shoot you right now?" said Manobu.

"You wouldn't hear the end of the bargain we have prepared for you." Sixth said.

"Why would we bargain with you losers?" said Noya.

"You want to end this in an unfair and fast manner? Then hear us out. We all want to end this stupid game don't we?" said Ninth.

"We're not-"

"I want to hear it out." Said a guy standing in the shadows.

Ninth and Sixth explains that the Future Diary Holders challenges the Past Diary Holders on a fair fight of a 1-on-1 battle. To end things quicker than what is already happening. Deaths will be swift and the game can end.

The Past Diary Holders agreed to their terms and followed Sixth and Ninth as they led them to the battlefield that they've prepared.

There will be draw lots to find out who fights on each round. A little entertainment as they play the game of death.

They were inside an auditorium. The right side is where all members of the Past Diary Holders are sitting, the left side is where the Future Diary Holders are sitting.. In the center is where the battle will commence.

Ninth and Sizth reported back to Yukiteru aout the agreement.

"They said it will be alright if slow deaths occur." Ninth said.

"Wow, they suggested that?" Eleventh said.

"More like the guy they call Alpha said it." said Sixth.

"Alpha. Yukiteru, that's-" Fourth got cut off by Yukiteru himself. He doesn't want to hear it. He will finally meet his counterpart.

"Let's just do our job and get on with this." Yukiteru said and everyone nodded. Yuno gave him a worried look but she knew that the only way to wash Yukiteru's worries away is to win the game.

When everyone was gone, Yukiteru fell on his knees and hugged himself. Remembering the series of exchange texts from the unknown I.D.

 _Text exchange:_  
Yukiteru: Who killed her? Who killed Ai?

Unknown I.D.: You wouldn't want to know.

Yukiteru: I SAID WHO KILLED HER?!

Unknown I.D.: ..the Alpha. Tokugawa Mino.

Yukiteru gulped and peeks outside, trying to spot where the Alpha was sitting. He has brown hair flying in all directions but it was more like he was just messy. The Alpha was sitting-pretty, calm and composed as he waited for the first round to begin.

' _The Alpha.. he.. he killed Ai.. do I.. do I have the intent to do what he did?_ ' he wondered.

The round begins when Seventh and Manobu was called on the ring. The two stepped out of their own team zones and went to the center.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Manobu said and cracked his knuckles.

"Whatever you say." Marco said and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Manobu smirked and decided to make the first move. But the moment he stepped forward, he stepped on a landmine and he exploded to pieces just as Twelfth did. The Past Diary Holders were shocked, excluding the Alpha.

The lights went out and the Past Diary Holders just had a clue that the fight was unfair in the first place.

"Amano, there's no sign of Golf and Hotel. Seems like the Alpha sent them out already." reported Tenth over the walkie-talkie.

"Find them! They can't be far!" Yukiteru yelled.

The Past Diary Holders splits up. There was no teamwork in them, simply all about survival. And Yukiteru noticed that from the very beginning. Yuno locked her eyes on her target, the very person she's been wanting to kill since Fifth's death. Noya.

"Reisuke.." Yuno mumbled and swung her ax towards Noya who had no clue someone was behind him.

It was dark, all Future Diary Holders were wearing nightvision and this time they had the advantage. Noya wasn't even able to scream because Yuno killed him quickly. After chopping his head off, she wasn't satisfied.

Yuno started hitting his body, chopping it to randomly little pieces until she grew tired of swinging her ax.

Yukiteru was watching everyone through the surveillance cams and noticed that the Alpha wasn't around. He wonders.. if they escaped.. But he certainly hopes not.

Static.

Nervous about how his plan was going to end. He picked up his phone to see what has changed. Marco was going to meet his DEAD END.

In a hurry, he runs back to get the walkie-talkie and contacts the others.

"Tenth! Ninth! Somebody has to save Marco!" he yelled.

Static.

"Marco- he-!"

"He's trapped himself with Golf and Hotel at the back. He won't open!" Ninth responded over the walkie-talkie.

"I can't let him die!"

"I think he wants to. For Ai."

"Ninth.."

"He's willing to kill his and Ai's counterparts for it. It's his decision."

Was it even considered a win? To have cheated on them and have Marco sacrifice?

 **######################**

It's the beginning of their payback!

Next update could be today or tomorrow too, I don't know. Depends on my free time.


	11. Day 11: Second's Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: April 16, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **shadowrunner22:** Yes, I am very much active and going thanks to you! This fic is updated again! Thanks!

 **INTRO:  
** Mur Mur paid the Future Diary Holders a visit, holding a confetti surprise as she congratulates them for the success of their little payback. Everyone else were happy of course. Members died, Marco died, but Eleventh toasted to it for a success.

Yukiteru was however bothered. Why was it too easy? If Alpha was calm about it earlier, sent Misa and Niwa to kill Marco, does he know? He wasn't sure. He kept on tapping a finger on his phone, waiting for the Unknown I.D. to text him.

 **DAY 12: SECOND'S MOVE  
** Yuno noticed that Yukiteru was uneasy about everything. Despite that his plan worked twice as better as Eleventh's plan.

"Yukii?" she called out to him softly. "Are you alright?"

"Y- Yeah."

Yukiteru didn't catch her gaze, Yuno was sad that even if she was with Yukiteru, it felt like he wasn't there. If Reisuke were alive he would pat Yuno in the back to say comforting things. But he's not there either.

"LET'S CELEBRATE OUR GREATEST VICTORY!" Ninth yelled, raising a bottle of liquor.

"Normally when one proposes a toast, they will be holding a glass not the whole bottle." Eleventh commented.

"And it's not even our greatest victory just yet." Tenth added.

"Yeah, the greatest victory would be when we won!" exclaimed Ouji.

"Knock it off Ouji, you're not even a player." Mao said, hitting him by the shoulder.

"I'm a helper. Who helped set up the bombs!"

"Yeah, cheers to my apprentices!" Ninth said and laughed.

"Where's Hinata by the way?" Yukiteru asked them.

"Oh she's on her way here. Just finishing some of those projects she and Akise are working on." Tenth replied.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, she'll be here to accompany you in no time!" Ouji teased.

Everyone was happy. For once after all their fights and kills with the PDH (Past Diary Holders), they finally scored a point. But Yukiteru wasn't at ease with this little victory. Something was definitely off with it. It felt as if..

"Yukiteru, come on and cheer up!" said Mao.

"You can think of more comebacks once we've celebrated tonight!" Fourth said.

"Yeah, we've heard nothing from them since our little payback." EIghth commented.

"They're obviously scared of us now! They've learned to respect the future!" Ninth said.

' _I just hope you guys are right._ ' Yukiteru thought.

That same night, when everyone else were already sleeping, Yukiteru got up, he was actually pretending to sleep. He left them so that he could think. Something was off. There has to be a better explanation than what they've comprehended.

' _What are you hiding, Alpha?_ '

Beep! Beep!

He reached for the phone in his pocket to see the Unknown I.D. texting him again.

' _About time you texted._ ' he thought and opened the message.

'Someone's playing allegiance with you. Be careful!'

Yukiteru typed back.

'What do you mean? Who?'

While he was waiting for the reply, he felt shivers down his spine and turned around to see Ninth. He was about to scream as he was startled but Ninth covers his mouth and he fell backwards.

"What are you doing?" he tried not to yell at her.

"You look pretty serious even if we're partying. What's bothering you? You're not planning to sell me off again, are you?" she joked, her hands on her hips.

"N- No. Nothing like that." he assured her. "Things are just really easy."

"I know."

"So don't you think something was off?"

"I thought so too but it could also be because they have their own blind spots." she shrugged. "We could've studied their diaries further but Misa and Niwa's diary exploded with them."

"Which is why we still lack information about them." he sighed and Ninth offered a hand to help him up.

"I know you're the leader First, but you gotta trust us too."

Yukiteru reached for her hand and he got back to his feet. While the two were talking, they didn't notice a pink-haired girl watching them. She was gripping tightly on a butcher knife, gritting her teeth as she tried to conceal her presence.

"Thanks. You should rest. Tomorrow we'll plan to attack them again." Yukiteru said.

"They won't fall for the same trick twice." Ninth reminded him. "But let's butcher those guys!"

"Y- yeah."

When the two parted ways, Yuno glared at Ninth and followed her as she exited Eighth's house. There's only one way to get rid of the threat between her and Yukiteru's life. That's to get rid of Ninth.

But she needs to start her revenge by..

"Nishijima?!" Ninth exclaimed when she bumped into Nishijima by the alley (the same night).

"What are you doing here, Minene?" he asked. As if a terrorist and a cop having a casual conversation is normal.

"I should be asking YOU that."

"Kurusu gave me orders to deliver some package of some sort. You?"

"N- None of your business!"

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll see you around."

Ninth blushes and just walked passed him. Nishijima smiled at her and waved goodbye, in which Ninth ignored in return. What Ninth didn't know is that it was the last time she will see him..

While Nishijima's back was turned, Yuno came at him from behind, carrying her butcher knife and stabbed him in the back.

Nishijima heard her coming and turned around to defend himself but the the shock of seeing Gasai Yuno attacking him caught him in a bad timing. He froze and hesitated for seconds and that seconds was all Yuno needs to plunge the knife in his chest.

Yuno laughed maniacally as she jabbed the knife again and again in his lifeless body.

She heard a silent whimper nearby and saw Hinata with a hand on her agape mouth. Her eyes widened knowing there was a witness to her act.

"Y- Yuno-!" Hinata wasn't sure how to react but there was one thing she knows will happen to her.

She will die.

 **##################**

It's short, it's tragic, it's totally breaking the happy celebration apart and I'm sorry.

More secrets will be revealed soon! Like who is the Unknown I.D. that texts Yukiteru and why the Alpha wasn't bothered by their little payback. See you soon!


	12. Day 12: Blame Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: April 15, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **shadowrunner22:** I didn't notice you reviewed again, *laughs* I know that part was really terrible, but I decided to do something unexpected like that one. So yeah, expect the worse. Because before they get their victory, they have to find out what's wrong first.

 **INTRO:  
** Ninth was sleeping in Eighth's house, just as everyone else were. Until she was awakened by Kurusu.

"What is it, you annoying cop?!" she yelled so early in the morning.

"Nishijima is dead."

 **DAY 13: BLAME GAME**  
Tenth was worried of Hinata that he woke up earlier than the others. He was looking at his phone, waiting for his Hinata to call or text him about her whereabouts. But there was none.

Everyone was yawning and stretching, drowsy and sleepy as they all gathered in the living room.

When Kurusu had gathered everyone in the living room, he sat in front and cleared his throat, wanting to get everyone's attention.

"Nishijma is dead." he notified them.

"Who now?" Eleventh said without a care who it was.

"Nishijima is a cop!" Ninth told him.

"Getting pretty touchy at the subject, aren't you Uryuu?"

"Tsk."

"Who killed him?" Yukiteru asked.

"No one knows yet. But since he's a police, the police will be involved in this murder." Kurusu said.

"What if it's them?" guessed Sixth.

"It can't be, why would they kill a cop for no reason?" Tenth said.

"Not if he's Ninth's boyfriend." Eleventh deduced.

"Quit spouting nonsense Bacchus!" Ninth yelled with a blush on her cheek. Everyone can definitely agree to Eleventh's deduction.

"So they're going to play dirty as well?" asked Eighth.

"For the record, they started it." Sixth said.

"It's not as if justice can be played in this game." Tenth informed them and everyone turned to him.

For a while they thought it was Twelfth who spoke, but remembering that he was already gone, it was just all sad. Everyone felt the depression. Remembering just one of them that had died, it triggers to remind them that others had also died as tragic as Twelfth's.

Tenth apologized for bringing it up. but everyone shook their hands in response. They were all just down again.

Yukiteru noticed that while everyone else were busy arguing, Yuno was unusually quiet. Again, he had this nagging feeling that something was off. Not of Alpha, but of Yuno.

"Yuno-" Yukiteru was about to say something but then he got cut off.

"So First, what do you say we start our comeback quick?" Ninth said.

"Yeah, I think we should show those Past Holders that we are not to be messed around with!" Tenth said, worried of his Hinata who is still missing as of the moment.

"U- Uh yeah, I have the next plan in mind." Yukiteru gave Yuno a worried look before leading them to his room to show his new plan.

Yuno was about to follow but she glanced first at the others, noticing that Mao's been looking at her with painful eyes. Yuno decided to ignore it for now and kill her later. And fast.

But then Eighth approaches Yuno.

"Can we talk?" Eighth asks and Yuno nods.

The two went to the kitchen for a private conversation. For sure everyone else had followed Yukiteru.

"What is it?" Yuno asked.

"You know about it, don't you?"

Yuno felt her heart racing in anxiety in fear. If anyone finds out- if Yukiteru finds out.. she'd be done for. Yuno stared at Eighth's eyes, her normal eyes now going psychotically scary. Eighth wasn't fazed though.

"What if I do?" Yuno said, her hand behind her back reaching for her knife.

"You don't want to do this." Eighth said.

"I have to. For Yukii."

Both of them knew how it will end for them. Eighth closes her eyes as Yuno dashed towards her with a knife in hand. Mao screams and Yuno froze before anything could happen to Eighth.

Everyone was watching.

' _Y- Yuno.._ '

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"So First, what do you say we start our comeback quick?" Ninth said._

 _"Yeah, I think we should show those Past Holders that we are not to be messed around with!" Tenth said_

 _"U- Uh yeah, I have the next plan in mind."_

 _Yukiteru led them to his room to show them his plan but then Ninth and Kurusu pulled him to a corner and covered his mouth._

 _"Listen First, we have a hunch that Yuno's behind the killing of Nishijima and Hinata." Ninth said._

 _"What are you talking about? Yuno wouldn't-!"_

 _"Shh!" Fourth hushed him._

 _"I hate that darned cop and you know it. But he used his 'skills' to actually figure out who killed them."_

 _"So Hinata's-" Yukiteru turned to Tenth and Tenth clenched his fists. Everyone else were already notified about it._

 _"We set a trap to see Yuno's reaction to Fourth's theory. Do you agree?_

 _END_

Yukiteru was surprised to see that Yuno was GUILTY as charged. She killed Nishijima and Hinata and now she also wants to kill Eighth.

"Yuno, how..?"

"Yukii!" Yuno dropped the knife in her hand and tried to run towards him but Ninth and Fourth blocked her way.

"Don't even think about it!"

"But Yukii- I-!" Yuno tried to justify herself.

"Are you one of them? A spy?!" Eleventh inquired and everyone turned to him for a moment. "What? What if those Past Idiots have a mole here with us, that's why they know everything about us!"

"True." Tenth agreed.

"Yuno would never work for them!" Yukiteru defends. "She may have killed two of us but she's not a mole!"

"And where do you base your justification? Your heart?" Eleventh teased.

"I just know."

"Oh the great and mighty First knows!"

"But so far everything that Yukiteru says he knows is true." Sixth reminded them. "He won't lie now, would he?"

"But how does he know?" Tenth asked.

"My- My diary says so!"

Static.

 **####################**

Yuno was locked up to where Marco used to be locked up. Yukiteru was relieved that they decided not to kill her. But he took responsibility that whatever Yuno does will be his fault.

By tomorrow Yuno can never leave his side or else she will be suspected again. For the meantime, Yukiteru believes and knows that there was a mole among them but he needed proof to say that it was true.

He reached for his phone again to text the Unknown I.D. number.

'Are you sure it's the right one?'

Sent.

A little while later, he received a reply.

'Yes.'

Yukiteru sighed, folding his phone again and looking at the room where Yuno was locked up.

' _I have to do this. To clear Yuno's name._ '

 **####################**

I'm getting really annoying, huh? Three short chaps in a row! Everything is going fast too. My apologies.

This fic is about to end, so first we're gonna have to find out who the mole is so we can get the upperhand against the Past Diary Holders and beat their ass!

See you in the next fic!


	13. Day 13: Fourth's Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: May 19, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **shadowrunner22:** Don't worry about it *chuckles*. Fast updates means that the chapter is already written and saved in my Doc Manager. Sorry for the long delay for the upload, been busy.

 **INTRO:  
** Yukiteru approaches Tenth with a serious look.

"We need to talk."

 **DAY 14: FOURTH'S MOVE**  
Yukiteru talks to Fourth privately, telling him that he already found out who the traitor is.

"Who?"

"We'll have to surprise him."

"Can't we just attack him now?"

"We can't. His dogs are way too dangerous to fight with."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

 **####################**

Tenth was walking by the park with a couple of his dogs, walking them. Or walking with them. Either way he was there because he needed time to think. His daughter's involvement with the Death Battle has cost her life.

He wasn't happy with how her life ended in such a terrible fate.

Fourth approaches Tenth with a sad face.

"Tenth.."

"You don't have to explain anything." Tenth said.

"Huh?"

"We know you're the mole."

"What are you-?"

"Your son is missing, isn't he?"

Fourth froze. Yukiteru set him up. If he try to move an inch, the dogs with Tenth will bite him and not let go. Fourth mentally congratulates Yukiteru for figuring it out. He heard footsteps behind him.

Yukiteru was standing behind him with Yuno and the rest.

"How did you know, First?" Fourth asked.

"At first I was wondering the same thing. How could you be the traitor?" Yukiteru said. "But then I remembered that you told me to put the burden on someone, referring to Ninth, and I ended up betraying Ninth. Of course results of that should be Ninth's death, but it failed."

"What of it, Yukiteru?" Fourth asked, trying to still protect himself from evidence.

"Ninth is one of the members that the Past Diary Holders have a grudge on. Isn't that the deal? For you to kill all of them in exchange for your son's life?" Yukiteru pressed and this time, Fourth cannot divert away from it. He's been made.

He smirked and clapped at them, mocking them for taking so long to realize he was the mole.

"I'm sorry.. but my son's life is more important than yours." he said and grabbed a handgun from the gun holster underneath his jacket. He pointed it at Yukiteru and started to shoot.

Fortunately, everyone was vigilant about the situation and took action when they noticed Fourth's suspicious movements. Ninth pushed Yukiteru out of the way and pointed her own gun at Fourth, firing it once an twice. Yuno didn't waste anymore time and pulled out her ax and started swinging it at Fourth, completely cutting his arm off. Everything happened so fast that Fourth wasn't able to comprehend.

What he knew was that, it was his end. His DEAD END.

The dogs started to bite him and chew him to pieces while Yuno made it easy for them by chopping him off to pieces from limb to limb. Yukiteru was screaming at Yuno, telling her to stop.

' _Fourth may be a traitor but he doesn't deserve to die like this!_ ' he wanted to shout.

They were killing each other because of them. Because of the Past Diary Holders. It can't be helped that Kurusu's son's life weighs more than loyalty to the team. It was his decision. He didn't betray them because of any other reason. And that was enough for Yukiteru to believe he doesn't deserve to die this way.

"YUNO, STOP IT!"

 **#########################**

Yukiteru Amano.

Gasai Yuno.

Tsubaki Kasugano.

Kamado Ueshita.

Minene Uryuu.

Karyuudo Tsukishima.

John Bacchus.

They were the only ones left to fight. The only ones left to win the battle. The only ones left to avenge those who died and risked their lives for the team. The only ones left to kick the Past Diary Holders butt.

"Curse that Fourth! He betrayed us! And we all fell for his act!" Eleventh yelled and kicked buckets beside him. The dogs growled at him.

"I wanted to give him more than that." Tenth mumbled. "What he did.. it's not enough punishment.."

"W- Why are we blaming him?!" Yukiteru had enough of their whines. "It's not Fourth's fault! They used him!"

"He could've called for our help but instead he got on with the plan!" Ninth argued.

"If you were in his position, would you have told me about your missing son?! That he was taken as hostage?! That his life is at stake?!" Yukiteru will not let Fourth be stripped off the team even if he's gone, even if he's a traitor. "Fourth is a pawn in this game just as we are! They could be laughing at us right now but we still have a chance! We need to stay strong!"

"He's right. Now that their mole is gone, they won't be able to know what we'd do next." Sixth agreed.

"And how will we know if there are no more moles?" Eleventh asked dubiously.

"He's the only one. I can guarantee that." Yukiteru assured them. As leader. As someone they look up on.

"So what do you plan on doing now? After all these deaths? Do you still plan on playing?" Tenth asked. Yukiteru knew he was still holding on to the past. "No matter what we do, this will end up in a bloody way and with more bloody deaths."

"I know that. But it already started. If we give up now it means we're allowing them to win."

"I'm with First on this one!" Ninth said, quickly changing sides. Yuno nodded, not wanting to speak up to catch attention. She's been a bad girl lately and the first thing she needs is gain their trust.

"Just tell us what to do then, First." Eighth said.

 **##########################**

The next chapter will be released on the same day. So please wait for it.


	14. Day 14: Day Off

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: May 19, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **INTRO:  
** Yukiteru and Yuno were spending the day together, planning to meet up with someone. Yukiteru's been staring at his phone all day but still, the person they are to meet didn't respond in text nor did this person show up.

"Yukii, are you sure this person will come?" Yuno asked, getting impatient.

"I- I'm sure of it."

He replied nervously. If Yuno gets bored more, there's a tendency that she'd go rampant again or perhaps kidnap him and lock him up somewhere. He hoped it wasn't going to happen anytime in the future. Yuno is the person he hoped he can trust.

Static.

' _Huh_?'

"Yukii! Look!" Yuno pointed at two very familiar people lining up with the rest of the people who are lining up to get a ticket for the latest grand movie of the year.

' _You have to be kidding me._ '

 **DAY 15: DAY OFF**  
"A- Ah, Amano! You're here too?" Eleventh said innocently while waving the ticket in his hand.

"Fancy seeing you here, First!" Ninth greeted, also having a big grin on her face as she held tightly on her ticket.

"What are you two doing here?!" he asked. "We're not supposed to be enjoying ourselves!"

"Well, it's been two days since you said that we should stay put while you and Gasai always go out on a date. We thought what you meant by that is to have fun and enjoy ourselves while we're alive!"

"You idiot! That's not how I want to explain myself!" Eleventh disagreed. "I'm here because-"

"There's no need for you to explain yourself. First knows everything with his diary."

' _Oh yeah that's right. The static._ '

Yukiteru let them have their endless debate for a while. He took his phone to see the changes in his diary. There was a static earlier and he forgot to check what had changed. When he opened his phone and saw his diary, his eyes widened.

"Yukii?" Yuno saw his expression. The expression she was always afraid to see.

"What's wrong Amano?" Eleventh asked, also noticing the look in his face.

"There's a Past Diary Holder in this place." he replied weakly.

Just by hearing that, everyone became vigilant. Their guards went up and their eyes looked around, darting in may directions just to find this member. If one of them was there, they're all present. People walked in all directions, it was hard to pinpoint the exact location.

"Which one of them?" Eleventh asked.

"I- I don't know."

"Can't your diary be more specific?" Ninth said and Yukiteru stared at the three of them standing suspiciously.

"Can't you guys stop being so obvious?" he mumbled but the three kept their suspicious and exaggerated vigilance up. He sighed and pushed the three away from the open.

"H- Hold on, Yukii!" Yuno screamed. "Over there!"

Yuno pointed at a group of people in the line. A group of people that wasn't familiar. Two male children were running around the man in the line. This man was talking to a woman who was carrying a baby. The man could be their father. And the woman their mother.

Eleventh and Ninth snickered.

"Oi Second, you've lost your touch." Eleventh said.

"I wasn't pointing at them, you jerks!" she countered and points again. At the girl standing behind the couple.

"M- Minami!" Yukiteru exclaimed upon recognizing her.

The three stared at Yukiteru with squinting eyes. Suspicious of him, his reaction and the way he screamed her name. Yukiteru saw their intimidating gaze and blinked before taking a step back from them.

"I- It's not what you think!" he tried to explain.

"Say Amano, you didn't date any of them while you were a hostage, did you?" Eleventh said.

"N- No, of course not! I was a prisoner, remember?!"

"Then why is Yukii blushing?" Yuno said as she's noticed.

"And sweating." Ninth added.

' _I- It's not what you guys think.._ '

When Yukiteru couldn't answer, Eleventh dropped his intimidating stare and glanced back at the enemy who was now crouching to level with the two young boys running around earlier. A smirk crept in his face. An evil plan coming up.

"What do you say we do what they did to Fourth?" he suggests.

"I'll take the boys!" Ninth volunteered. "You take the couple."

"Second, you know what to do." Eleventh ordered but Yukiteru grabbed the two girls before doing anything.

"I don't want to play it that way anymore." he says. "Let me talk to her."

"But Yukii..!"

"Of all members.. she was the only one who's different.." he tried to convince Eleventh. After all, he's the only ones that needs convincing.

"She could be putting up an act. Just like what we did when we tortured Okuda Sotatsu (Twelfth member of the PDH)." he countered.

"An act will not last. Please, just give me time. Do not engage no matter what."

Eleventh sighed. "Is that an order?"

"Yes." he said sternly and the three didn't have a choice but to comply.

"As long as you know what you're doing." he said and Yukiteru was relieved he agreed. "Remember, we'll be right behind you."

 **##########################**

Yukiteru 'accidentally' bumps into Minami on the line, not wanting to wave at her and casually call her by her name. It would be dangerous if other PDH members would see.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked, acting normal but obviously nervous.

Minami could see right through his terrible act and smiled. "I'm on a day off with my family."

"D- Day off?" he stuttered. "Shouldn't you be planning your revenge after what we've done?"

When Minami's parents heard of 'revenge' and 'what we've done' they turned to Yukiteru with confused expressions and Yukiteru could tell they know nothing of it. He should've been more careful of his words. Minami excused herself from her parents and pulled Yukiteru away, saying it's a school thing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, I-"

"Not all of us are willing to join this fight." she confessed. "Kobo-kun and Okuda-kun. They are ones who were forced to join in."

"W- Why are you telling me this?"

"Because unlike the Alpha and those willing to kill for fun, Kobo-kun, Okuda-kun and I, we are forced to join their team for the sake of our family."

"That's why you three were helping us?"

"It's not enough but, it's all we could do."

Yuno was gripping on her slingbag tightly. Wanting to just swing an ax at the opponent right now. But she was holding herself from doing so, she was gritting her teeth, holding the jealousy and anger inside while Ninth and Eleventh listened intently.

"It meant a lot to us. So thank you." Yukiteru said and smiled.

"Don't thank us. What we want is for your team to win." she replies and looks at the sky. "It's time. Do you want to come with us?"

"Huh?"

"We're watching the latest film." she says and raised her ticket. "Didn't you and your friends came here to watch?"

"Y- Yeah." he replied and Eleventh and Ninth laughed nervously as they joined them to watch the latest Gintama film (reference from Gintama).

While they were watching, Yukiteru noticed how normal a PDH member was. Or was it only her? But another thing was bothering him.. Nakatomi Kobo and Okuda Sotatsu. Those were two other members that they've killed. Does that mean that they've killed the wrong people? They've killed innocent people?

"Hey big bro, can we have some of your popcorn?" asked one of the boys to Yukiteru. He snapped out of his thoughts and gave them the whole pack and they ran back to their seats.

"I'm sorry.. if my team killed Nakatomi and Sotatsu." Yukiteru said at random.

"I'm sorry too.. for your teammate. Ai." Minami said, her eyes glued to the screen. "I wanted to save her but I was too afraid to follow as you've asked."

"Well, if I was in your place I would also be nervous." Yukiteru said, knowing how hard it is to work in two sides.

"She was raped once. And they did it again. I've never been in such situation before but as a fellow woman, I felt that I did a selfish thing by doing nothing even after I heard her screams."

"H- Hey, it's alright. W- We've avenged Ai already. And we will surely take down the Alpha!" Yukiteru tried to assure.

"Hey First, don't go and give false promises." Ninth interjected. "To an enemy even." she said, slurping from her drink as she glared at the female enemy of theirs.

"Ah, the famous Uryuu-san. I've heard about you bombing us. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Minami said.

"W- What are you talking about, idiot! I saw you before. When I was locked up in that cell when First sold me out." she said, bringing up the past and Yukiteru apologized to her repeatedly. "Wait, I was famous?"

"The Alpha can't stop talking about you. So does Akagi-san and Katzumi-kun."

"Heh! I bet they even dream about me too!" Ninth said with pride- or was she now gloating? Yukiteru rolled his eyes at Ninth but felt relieved that she's opened up so fast.

' _Minami's a sweet talker. I wonder if it's possible that she's actually playing us right now. A shocking turn of events that she's the Alpha all along.._ ' he thought and stared. Yuno noticed how much her beloved Yukii was staring at Uryuu and Minami, thinking that he desires for them (not knowing he was just observing).

"Hey YukiI! I- I'm beautiful too!" she cried out and Eleventh laughed.

"No one likes someone who gloats she's beautiful." he told her.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

' _Ah.. if only things would stay this way.. victory.. success.. a normal life.. everyone's happy.. it must be great.._ ' Yukiteru thought. He saw how everything seemed normal. How everything seemed unusually at peace even while they're at the battlefield.

"Who cares?! I'm a virgin too!" Yuno yelled, ruining his train of thought. "And I want Yukii to be the first to do me!"

"I bet he's too awkward to do anything about it!" Ninth laughed.

"But aren't you a virgin too, Uryuu-san?" Minami brought up and Ninth froze. It was Yuno's turn to tease.

"So.. do you want that cop to give you a good night? Give you about five and a million babies perhaps?"

"S- Shut up you psycho! I still haven't forgiven you for killing him!"

' _Wait a minute.. this is.. this is too normal.. wasn't I here because..?_ '

"H- Hey Minami. Why weren't you replying when I was texting the past few days?" Yukiteru asked all of the sudden, breaking the debate of Yuno and Ninth.

"Huh? You texted? I didn't receive anything."

' _Crap! Just as I thought!_ '

"Minami.. listen carefully.. they know."

The lights went out, Eleventh, Ninth and Yuno became vigilant again. They dropped the fun side of them and got up their seat, going on a protective formation to make sure Yukiteru is safe.

"Yukii.."

"..I know.. they're here."

 **##########################**

So yeah, we're almost at the end guys! This is it!

Oh and, now you know who the Unknown I.D. caller is. Or you guys already know? *laughs* It's too obvious anyways. See you in the next chapter then! 'Til next time!

Announcement: Guys, I made a poll for those who watches To Aru Kagaku No Railgun/ To Aru Majutsu No Index, please answer. It's in my profile. Thanks! Also, for more favorite fics of yours that I wrote, watch out for announcements and updates! My profile is always updated *smiles*.


	15. Day 15: One's Game (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: May 21, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **shadowrunner22:** Here's the latest chapter! A warning will appear because the events will not be easygoing.

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURED THEMES!**

 **INTRO:  
** "S- Shut up you psycho! I still haven't forgiven you for killing him!"

' _Wait a minute.. this is.. this is too normal.. wasn't I here because..?_ '

"H- Hey Minami. Why weren't you replying when I was texting the past few days?" Yukiteru asked all of the sudden, breaking the debate of Yuno and Ninth.

"Huh? You texted? I didn't receive anything."

' _Crap! Just as I thought!_ '

"Minami.. listen carefully.. they know."

The lights went out, Eleventh, Ninth and Yuno became vigilant again. They dropped the fun side of them and got up their seat, going on a protective formation to make sure Yukiteru is safe.

"Yukii.."

"..I know.. they're here."

"You've got sharp senses, kid. You're sharper than I thought." Minami complimented, her voice changing into a mature voice all of the sudden.

"First, don't tell me-!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Yukiteru said, realizing what he was missing in his deduction. "We fell right into their trap. Isn't that right, Akagi?"

 **DAY 16: One's Game (Part 1)**  
It turns out that most of the people inside the theater were sub-diary holders. Akagi was pretending to be Minami all along. Twice now Yukiteru failed to recognize which is which. First Akagi pretended to be his mother and now she pretended to be Minami. Akagi stripped off her mask to show Ninth and the others and they were all shocked. They failed to do anything because they were all knocked out in an instant.

Yukiteru wakes up tied up in a chair and in front of him was a set of screens. All were turned off as of the moment.

"You're finally awake!" The Alpha exclaimed. "The drug must be heavy on you!"

"You..?"

"Tokugawa Mino. The Alpha." he said and pushes Yukiteru's chair closer to the screens. "Listen, I've been bored out of my mind and I really want to play with you right now!"

"Where are the others?! What have you done to them?!"

"Chill. You'll see them soon. For now," he said and chuckled, turning on the biggest screen in the center, "let's play a game, shall we?"

"I don't want to play with you." Yukiteru said sternly and Tokuu laughed.

"You'd want to once you find out what kind of game I have in store for you." he bragged and pointed at the screen.

There Yukiteru saw one big room that has a thin divider in the middle, separating Ouji and Tenth from seeing each other. Both have their hands tied behind their backs, their feet also bound together. Ouji was on the left side of the room and Tenth was on the right. On Ouji's left, the wall was filled with knives strapped to the wall. Tenth's right side, the wall, had the same. Both have a tape on their mouths.

Yukiteru feared that he knew what those knives meant.

"Feeling that you want to play now?" Tokuu teased.

 _How did he?_

Tokuu saw the look on Yukiteru's face and felt the need to explain himself before actually playing the game with him.

"When I realized who the mole in our team was, I had to distract you from making another move so I can take your teammates one by one. Using the mole you trust of course." he chuckled. "And here they are, already a part of my big plan!"

"Let them go!" Yukiteru yelled.

"Oh hey, hey, that's not how the game works." Tokuu mocked. "I want you to choose who to save between them. Is it that stupid classmate of yours? Or the poor father who lost his daughter?"

"You jackass!"

"I believe I'm not in the choices. So you can't save me." he mocked again and hits Yukiteru once. "Oops, sorry. I thought maybe your head is still a little rusty. Did that help?"

"Ouji is not part of this game!" Yukiteru tried to argue.

"Oh but he bragged about being that terrorist's apprentice when you trapped my team with landmines." Tokuu reminded him. "So I don't think he counts as innocent. Do you?"

 _Why does it have to come to this?_

Tokuu sighed in boredom and took a walkie-talkie hanging in his belt. Yukiteru had a bad feeling about it.

"Turn it on." he said and suddenly, the wall on both sides started to move slowly. The knives getting nearer to the two victims. Tenth and Ouji's eyes widened as they crawled to the other end of the room.

"Stop it!" Yukiteru screamed.

But Tokuu held his head to face the screen to see another feature of the room. Ouji was the first to reach the wall and tried to push himself farther and farther from the knives even if he knew he's already reached the divider. What he didn't know is that the divider was moving backwards and Tenth's side of the room was getting smaller.

 _T- That's unfair!_

"Now there's a limit to how far the knives go. One will survive in exchange of taking the life of the other. Amazing, isn't it?" Tokuu said and Yukiteru felt how unfair the game was. He clenched his fists and tried to get away.

"This game is one-sided!"

"It's entertaining!" Tokuu said. "That's why I'm asking you who you want to save. So I can help that person figure out the trick in the room." he says. "Each of them has an earpiece so that I can contact them and tell them the trick. If you don't want to save anyone, most likely the two will die."

 _Why.. why does it always have to be me to choose who lives and who dies?!_

 _It's so unfair!_

Yukiteru kept silent, thinking but at the same time pressured. Ouji and Tenth shouted muffled screams as they pushed the divider at each other, fearing to die. Yukiteru didn't want anyone to die. He didn't want to be the one to decide. It was unfair.. the game.. the death battle.. everything..

When the walls were getting nearer, the room in each side was getting tighter, Yukiteru started to panic.

"Tokugawa, please don't do this! I'll do anything just please don't kill them!" he wanted to try and save them both.

 _Yes, that's the plan. I have to sacrifice myself for them._

"Not part of the game. We're the game makers see?" he said and spread his arms at the monitor screens. "We can decide who lives and dies in order to entertain ourselves."

"I don't want to be a game maker!"

"Well if you don't decide they'd die, I tell you."

 _He won't budge.. I can't give up. I have to save BOTH of them!_

"You want to win this game right? If you kill me, the game is over. You win. You don't have to kill them." Yukiteru tried again.

"I know the rules, Amano. I have to kill all opposing members before I win. So you can't trick me."

Tokuu smirked and eyed the screen, Yukiteru followed his gaze and saw that Ouji was pushing Tenth closer and closer to the other wall. He moved and squirmed, doing everything he can to survive, both were fighting for their lives.

But then suddenly, Tenth's hands were free from the ropes. It looks like he's been trying to be free from it that's why he couldn't beat Ouji. Once he's free, he releases his feet and ran towards the divider, leaning backwards, not knowing that he was pushing Ouji to his death. Tokuu was laughing at the sight of the two struggling men. It was entertaining how they were both unknowing of the situation.

But for Yukiteru, he feels confused and pressured. Who will he save? Should he choose? Should he continue trying to persuade Tokuu to change his mind? Which is the best option? He was sweating now but still he couldn't decide.

Ouji didn't want to die, he wondered why all of the sudden, the corners of the room were changing and getting smaller. It wasn't only the death wall that was moving closer to him. The divider was pushing him there. When Tokuu saw the change in Oujis attitude, he smirked.

"Oh look, one of your friends figured it out!" he complimented. "Want to save him instead?"

Yukiteru couldn't answer. He just couldn't.

He watched as Tenth screamed and screamed for help, banging on the divider, thinking that someone may be on the other side. Ouji heard him and tried to scream back but he couldn't free himself from what bounds him.

"HELP! Somebody please!" Tenth continued to scream.

Ouji wanted to tell him to stop pushing the divider but he couldn't. Ouji could only watch as he was slowly crushed by the knives on the death wall and his body was stck in between the divider and the wall. Blood flowed on the other side and Tenth froze in fear. Someone indeed was on the other side. But whoever it was, it's dead. And he just realized that he was the one who killed that person.

"HInata.. I love you.." he said as he looked up the sky and allows the death wall on his side to crush him to the divider.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tokuu laughed his loudest as he watched it. Even rewinding it again and again and Yukiteru couldn't contain his anger. "That was hilarious!"

"How dare you! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"You didn't enjoy it?" Tokuu said and wiped off the saliva falling off his mouth when he laughed. "Well, it's alright, I have another round prepared."

 _Another one?_

"You didn't think my game only has one round, do you?" he said and the scene on the screen changed. The screen was divided into two. And Yukiteru's heart was beating fast, nervous what Tokuu was planning for the next victims.

It was two separate rooms this time. One room has Tsubaki Kasugano tied up and was pushing herself in a corner. Afraid of the group men in front of her. On the other room was Iwai Minami who was in the same position as Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!" Yukiteru screamed but then he saw on the other screen, "Minami!"

"Easy there. I haven't explain what I'll do to them yet." Tokuu said, already excited to see how the round will end. "So, in simple terms, those men will rape them. A gangbang! Ooh, interesting! Our role is to watch and masturbate." he said and shrugged.

Yukiteru wants to just punch him in the face right now but he couldn't get himself free from the ropes.

"You sicko! Minami is one of you!"

"Like I said, I found the mole. Don't think I didn't know that Kobo and Sotatsu were moles too? Didn't you even wonder how your team got their hands on them? It was because I tricked the two into getting caught. Now for Minami's case, I find her diary very useful but after all she's done for your team, I couldn't let it slip!" he said and almost maniacally, he licked his lips and turned back to the screen. "I wish I was one of those men there. But if I was, no one would be the game maker!"

 _H- He's nothing like me! I- I'm not-!_

"And as for Tsubaki, I heard she's had terrible experience in men. I thought that maybe these two could enjoy life sometime." Tokuu continued. "You can choose to save one. As always. Just one." he took his walkie-talkie again and, "let the game begin!"

After hearing his words, the men started to take their clothes off and walked towards the young girls. Both struggled to fight but it was pointless. Tsubaki hits the guys with powerless punches as they stripped her off her clothes, she screamed for help even if a part of her knew no one would hear. Minami did the same but in her case, none of her punches were hitting them. As if randomly just throwing punches.

 _N- No way.. is Minami..?_

"Did I forget to tell you that the reason I got interested in making you choose between these two is because they both have defects in their eyes?" Tokuu asked, noticing the look in Yukiteru's face. "Ah yes, Minami-san is blind. She relies heavily on her diary to see. Unlike Tsubaki though, she can partially see, right?"

 _Y- You son of a-!_

"Just stop it already! You already killed two of my team! Don't hurt them!" Yukiteru couldn't choose. Tsubaki is a member of his team, Minami might be one of them but she's been helping them win. Which one? Which one?

"No one even cum yet. Did you? Because boy, I am just starting to feel the excitement here, nothing's happening yet." he said and Yukiteru's blood boiled.

This time, he tried to stand from the chair, struggling to get his hands free even if the rope hurts. This time he won't just sit and watch. He can't let anyone else suffer. He can't let Tokugawa win again.

Tokuu scoffed and walked towards the control buttons below the screens and he pushed one button before grabbing the microphone.

"So ladies, if you're listening, I want you to know that Yukiteru and I are great friends!" Tokuu announced and the two girls stopped their struggles. Yukiteru stopped as well, shocked at what that psycho was saying.

"What are you saying you-?!" Yukiteru received a punch in the face before Tokuu puts a tape over his mouth and returns to the mic.

"Now we want to enjoy ourselves so could you please make it interesting? Try moaning or something. Oh and, of course, the part you want to hear right now is that one of you can be saved. You two may not be aware but, Tsubaki, Minami, you two can be saved from that horrible fate. Or at least one of you will. Yukiteru is currently deciding who to save so if within an hour or so you're not free from there, you'll know if you're save or not."

Tokuu turns the mic off and returns to Yukiteru to remove the tape and hit him in the face again.

"I tried to make things interesting, now's your turn." he said and Yukiteru glared at him. A very deadly glare that Tokuu didn't care about. "The ladies are waiting.. savior."

Yukiteru was silent, thinking his for his decision. It was hard though when he was hearing the girls' screaming and moaning involuntarily at the assault.

 _There's always one, huh?_

 _Forgive me..._

"If I choose one, will the raping stop?" he asked, wanting to assure the fate of the other is safe.

"Once you choose who to save, they men will let her go and take her to a safe place. As for the one you didn't choose.. well.. expect to see more men banging her." Tokuu said cheerfully. "Unless of course, you volunteer to do it yourself."

 _I'm.. an evil person.._

"Then I want to save Tsubaki-san." Yukiteru said and Tokuu smiled.

"Good choice."

 **##########################**

The part two will be released on the same day so just wait for it.

And yeah, the violence, sorry about that. I did put a warning, you know?


	16. Day 15: One's Game (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Date Uploaded: May 21, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURED THEMES!**

 **INTRO:  
** "Aaagh!" the girl screamed as the the second- no third- no, she lost count how many times a man slipped a cock in her hole, all she knows is that it hurts and that her fate is terrible.

 _'You chose the wrong side._ ' a voice would echo in her head.

Her mouth felt like wanting to speak up when she felt that the cock was pulled out of it. But not much seconds had passed and another one slips right in. A hand pulling on her hair, telling her to suck. She bites and someone will hit her face. Her body would've fallen on the ground if someone wasn't holding her hips tightly. Or maybe there was two of them?

She couldn't say. She couldn't see. She could only feel.

 _How long had it passed since the announcement?_ She wondered. _Who am I kidding..? I'm an enemy._

Both cheeks of her butt were slapped, making her whimper. Every part of her body was penetrated, touched and hurt by the uncaring men around her. Slap! Slap! Thrust! Thrust! It was repeating over and over.

One would lick her neck, the other her leg and arm, they were all over her. Like she's some kind of meal they'd feast on. But then she hears the door open and the men just suddenly drops her on the ground. It was cold. The floor was cold. She stayed lying there, not caring if someone else was staring at her. She couldn't see but she could tell.

It didn't take long that her whole body was covered by something warm. And she could feel something being put around her neck- or her ears. Her hand reached for the item on her ears- the headphones.

"I'm sorry." said the voice of the person who sat beside her after wrapping a blanket over her body. "I wanted to save you both but I could only save one."

"Yukiteru?"

"Tokugawa said after saving one of you, the other one who's left behind will-"

"I know." she says sits up, pulling the thin blanket closer to her body. Yukiteru looks at her in surprise.

"You do?"

"My diary is the Clairaudience Diary. Every sound that occurs within my diary's reach will be recorded. So everything that happened to you back there.. I know.."

"Oh." he said and leaned back on the wall. "I guess I made an alliance with you without knowing what kind of diary you hold."

"I don't really care. I just need it so I can see." she says and also leans on the wall.

"I'm really sorry though. I mean.. I know you- you- after what you-"

"Hey. We're still enemies you know? So treat me like one." she said, not wanting Yukiteru's resolve to break. If he chose to save Tsubaki, he has a reason to. And it's entirely his choice to save a friend. "If there's a chance that we'd meet again in another world, where there's no death battle, I'd be happy to befriend you again."

"Same here." Yukiteru said and hesitantly sat on her lap. Tokuu is surely watching. And if Yukiteru does not fulfill what he promised, Tokuu will kill Tsubaki. "I'd want to be friends with you without doing this."

"Yeah.."

 **DAY 16: One's Game (Part 2)**  
Tokugawa watched Yukiteru make out with Minami and was going nuts while watching. He was drooling in jealousy and having a strong urge to want to do it too. He was erecting while watching as Yukiteru passionately licked her soft delicate skin and thrusts in her womanhood while moaning.

 _Wow Yukiteru, you've got balls!_

He thought and looks away for a while. Trying to restrain himself from his urges. He was laughing maniacally though, planning to do it later anyways.

When Yukiteru got back, he had a sad look on his face and Tokuu congratulated him.

"Wow! You finally got laid!" Tokuu said and pats him in the back.

"I get it. Is your game over?" he asked and Tokuu hits him in the back.

"Oh we're just in the middle of it! Let's go for the last part then!" Tokuu said and ran back to the monitor screen. Yukiteru noticed that his hands were shaking. As if he's been on drugs.

 _I finally got your weakness, you darned psycho!_

The screen opened and this time, it was Yuno and Ninth in the screen. Both were inside a room where bombs were strapped around them. But still there are men present. One man in each room. They are still in two separate rooms. Both were tied to a cross and both have their eyes blindfolded.

"Yuno! Ninth!" Yukiteru screamed and as usual, Tokuu laughs.

"Here's how our last round rolls! Those bombs rely on their heartbeat. If their heartbeat would beat faster than average, the bomb will explode. Simple right?" Tokuu explained.

"Let me guess, I only have to save one?" Yukiteru asked.

"Bingo! You got the gist of playing, don't you?" Tokuu said. "Now the thing is, while you think who to save, those men there will give a fair amount of administrations to turn them on."

Tokuu reached for his walkie-talkie again and communicated with the men inside the room to demonstrate for Yukiteru.

One of the men in each room approached the victims. Yuno heard the footsteps and cries "Yukii! Yukii!" all of the sudden. The man didn't say a word and just used his hand to grope Yuno's private part. Yukiteru saw the time in in Yuno's bomb starting to move as the man continued to grope and squeeze her private part. Yuno moaned and cried "Yukii! Yukii!" again.

 _H- Hey Yuno, I would never do that to you._

The man on the other room with Ninth approached her and started to lick the side of her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?! S- Stop that or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" Ninth yelled, blushing.

 _Ninth, you're the one making your own heartbeat beat fast._

"See how it works?" Tokuu said and turns to Yukiteru but when he did, he saw Yukiteru dashing towards him with a knife in his hand. "What the-?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Yukiteru panted and backs away from the bloody body he just stabbed. The body of Saya Mikazuki. He dropped his knife and backs away in panic. He just stabbed the wrong person.

 _W- Where did she come from?!_

"Tokuu.." Saya muttered.

"I'm here." Tokuu said and knelt beside her.

"Did I.. do good?"

"Yeah, you did. Don't worry." Tokuu said comfortingly until Saya's own heartbeat stopped. When she's dead, Tokuu started to chuckle evilly. Yukiteru couldn't be more surprised how much of a maniac he was. "Pathetic girl!"

Tokuu dropped her body and stepped over it to go to Yukiteru.

"You know, I've been wondering how I can dramatically kill her but thanks to you, she's gone now." he said. Yukiteru stepped backwards until his back hits the wall behind him. Fear was crawling all over him. "Now where were we? Ah yes. You tried to kill me when I was only trying to amuse you."

Yukiteru glanced back at the screen and then.. a blackout.

"Now what?!"

"I'm sorry to say, Tokugawa but.. you have just lost to your own game." Yukiteru said bravely and he receives a strong blow from Tokuu that he was knocked out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Yukiteru opened his eyes and finds Yuno looking worriedly at him.

"Yu.. no?" he spoke and Yuno's eyes brightened.

"Yukii!" Yuno exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"At last, the brat awakened!" Ninth said and reloaded the gun in her hand.

"Ninth?"

"Don't worry First, we've heard your message. Now let's get out of here."

"But what about Toku-"

"It's alright Yukii. He's been taken care of." Yuno assured.

"Now let's get out of here and end this. Only a few members left." Ninth said and ran out of the room. Yuno smiled at Yukiteru and helped him up.

"W- Wait where's-?"

"Oh right." Yuno said and walked at the desk to get a familiar headphones. She took it to give it to Yukiteru. "She wanted you to have it." Yuno forces a smile and ran after Ninth.

Yukiteru stared at it for a while.

 _FLASHBACK:_

"Same here." Yukiteru said and hesitantly sat on her lap. Tokuu is surely watching. And if Yukiteru does not fulfill what he promised, Tokuu will kill Tsubaki. "I'd want to be friends with you without doing this."

"Yeah.."

Minami didn't resist as Yukiteru slowly took the blanket off her body. He leaned closer to lick her neck while his hand groped and squeezed her breasts while the other crawled down to her private part. While doing so, his tongue moved up her cheek until he's reached ears.

"Listen carefully, Minami.. Tokuu will watch us for a few moments but he will turn away because he doesn't want to lose control. I chose not to save you because I need you to do one last thing for me. Is that alright?" he whispered in her ears.

Shocked to hear his serious request, she didn't respond or move her body, not wanting Tokuu to notice anything odd. Yukiteru smirked and nibbled on her ear while both his hands continued their own administrations.

"I need you to save whoever is left. You already know about the rounds so I thought maybe you know how Tokugawa works. His prisoners, his plans.. he's been holding onto your diary so it's probably recorded there."

Yukiteru decided to change positions and grabbed Minami roughly before slamming on the floor and unzipping his pants. He slowly inserted his manhood in her before leaning closer to her neck to start nibbling and biting again. One hand over her breasts again and the other stroking her hair.

"When Tokugawa looks away, I will give you the key. I don't know how you'll manage to sneak it out but I trust that you can do this. After all, you're an enemy aren't you? This is enemy territory, even if you've betrayed them, I believe there are some who are still on your side."

Yukiteru squeezed a nipple unintentionally because he got nervous and glanced up the camera, in which he shouldn't, and Minami cried in surprise.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't want to get caught." he said when he pinned her down, wanting to show Tokugawa that he's playing rough with her, not knowing that Tokuu already turned away from the screen. Yukiteru leans down on her face to kiss her before reaching for they key in his pocket. "I think it's time." he said and puts half the key in her mouth. "Just suck on it for a while." he said and sped up his thrusting.

The girl was about to say something but then he was getting tensed as he was about to reach his climax.

 _I'm going to be killed by your two little brothers when they grow up.._

 _END_

 _She must've done it. Thank you._

ANOTHER FLASHBACK:

Before Tokugawa opens the screen for the last round.

Minami arrived inside the cells of Ninth and Yuno, killing the sub-holders who guards them.

"Akagi you witch!" Ninth yelled and grabbed her by the arm and throwing her on the ground. "You won't fool me this time!"

"I can't believe I got jealous with an idiot like you." Yuno mumbled.

"What did you say you stalker?!"

"If she were Akagi, she wouldn't be running around wearing a rotten cloak." Yuno said and Ninth releases Minami.

"S- Sorry about that."

"Yukiteru needs your help.." Minami told them and sits up. "..to beat Tokugawa Mino."

The two exchanged looks and two figures entered the room.

"B- Bacchus?!"

"Akise-kun!"

-The screen opened and this time, it was Yuno and Ninth in the screen. Both were inside a room where bombs were strapped around them. But still there are men present. One man in each room. They are still in two separate rooms. Both were tied to a cross and both have their eyes blindfolded.

"Yuno! Ninth!" Yukiteru screamed and as usual, Tokuu laughs.

"Here's how our last round rolls! Those bombs rely on their heartbeat. If their heartbeat would beat faster than average, the bomb will explode. Simple right?" Tokuu explained.

"Let me guess, I only have to save one?" Yukiteru asked.

"Bingo! You got the gist of playing, don't you?" Tokuu said. "Now the thing is, while you think who to save, those men there will give a fair amount of administrations to turn them on."

Tokuu reached for his walkie-talkie again and communicated with the men inside the room to demonstrate for Yukiteru.

Bacchus, one of the men in disguise, pretended to nod and walked towards Yuno. He was mumbling to himself why Yuno had to go all "Yukii! Yukii!" n him.

Bacchus didn't say a word and just used his hand to grope Yuno's private part. He felt disgusted as he try to pretend he was a perverted old man. Yukiteru saw the time in in Yuno's bomb starting to move as the man continued to grope and squeeze her private part. Yuno moaned and cried "Yukii! Yukii!" again. And Bacchus was disgusted at this.

Then Yuno opened her eyes and glared shortly at Bacchus, telling him to stop it already.

The man on the other room with Ninth, Akise, approached her and started to lick the side of her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?! S- Stop that or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" Ninth yelled, blsuhing. She knows it was part of the plan but it was real. His tongue was touching her.

Yukiteru was secretly smiling at this success. He knew Yuno would know if it was him or not, he knew that Ninth wouldn't blush if it was a bad guy. _They're safe._

"See how it works?" Tokuu said and turns to Yukiteru but when he did, he saw Yukiteru dashing towards him with a knife in his hand. "What the-?!"

END OF FLASHBACK

(This is present. While Yukiteru and the others were escaping.)

Tokugawa Mino was crawling towards Minami who was leaning on the wall. They were in the hallway of the facility (the PDH's hideout) and saw that she was probably asleep. Mino lost both his legs (because of Yuno) and was now crawling to escape them when he sees the traitor.

"I could kill you myself you darned traitor!" Tokuu screamed as he got near her.

He used his remaining strength to choke the life out of her while she's asleep. Even if her eyes shot open, she still wouldn't be able to see anyways.

"How dare you betray me even after what they did!"

"T..his.. is.. for.. K..o.." the girl's heartbeat stopped beating and Tokugawa laughed in success.

"Join Kobo and Sotatsu if you want!" he said and when he stopped his laughing, he heard something beeping. He pulled the rotten cloak off of her and saw the bomb strapped around her. "T- They reversed it?"

He said his last words and the whole facility exploded.

Yukiteru and the others who escaped look back one last time at the facility of horrors and kept moving forward.

 _We will win this fight. I promise all those lives that were taken._

 **##########################**

So here's the part two. How'd you guys like their comeback? We're almost to the end! Really, really close!

So there are only a few left!

PDH- Arai Mamoru, the Eighth. Akagi Kaede, the Ninth. Hirota Anju, the Eleventh.

FDH- Yukiteru Amano, Yuno Gasai, Tsubaki Kasugano, Kamado Ueshita, Minene Uryuu, John Bacchus


	17. Chapter 16: 9-11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FUTURE DIARIES/ MIRAI NIKKI**

Date Uploaded: June 24, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **And at last this fic will end! Hope you guys don't get disappointed with the ending! *gulps***

 **shadowrunner22:** You're really awesome and I'm very, very, very sorry for uploading very late! Trust me I got this draft ready but we lost our connection and bam! for a month I struggled to update and now I'm back! After this the omake a.k.a. Credits Section will be uploaded!

 **Warning! Suggestive scenes might appear in this chapter!**

 **INTRO;**  
Yukiteru and the rest of the surviving members of the FDH team were once again taking comfort and shelter in Eighth's house. However, Yukiteru couldn't sleep knowing that the deaths back at Tokuu's game were onhis hands.

He got up from his bed, placing a hand on half his face as he stared down on the white blanket on top of him.

 _Is there anything else I could've done?_

 _For Tenth? For Ouji? For everyone else?_ And… _for Saya…_ her death was definitely on him. He killed her with a knife on her chest.

Wanting to clear himself from his thoughts, he turned to his bedside table to see two diaries, one that belonged to him and the other belonging to an enemy. He took his diary to see for anything about the future that could put his mind to ease but there was nothing. Just a clean blank.

"Why…? Why aren't you telling me anything?" he asked his diary.

 _This has never happened before… is it because I'm not worthy anymore? No… it must be something else. But what's causing this?_

His eyes glanced at the other diary, remembering the face of its owner. He took the headphones after returning his phone to the table and wore it. Immediately, he heard voices. Voices echoing in his head. He took the iPod where the headphones were connected, it wasn't even on.

 _There are too many voices… I don't understand._

After hearing those voices, suddenly it became still and there was nothing but silence. Yukiteru thought he broke it until suddenly he heard his own voice speaking; Why…? Why aren't you telling me anything?

 _Ah that's right, this is a Past Diary, so everything in the past will be recorded. Could it be that…?_

He stared back at the 'iPod' and thought that it might be a recorder of some sort. He sighed not understanding how it works, hoping that the owner was there to help him figure out how it works. Suddenly, another silence from the headphones until a very loud laugh was heard. Tokuu.

"Minami? What are you doing here?" Tokuu asked. Yukiteru didn't know what situation it was and only closed his eyes as he imagined what kind of scenario has been recorded and was now playing.

"I just- er- came by to check on the prisoner." The girl replied. Yukiteru heard a small sound of the floor creaking as if she had stepped backward.

"You don't have to worry about it. I've taken care of the prisoner." Tokuu says followed by slurping noises. He could tell he licked something. His lips perhaps?

 _The sound… it's too loud… she could hear even those small details?_ And he remembered that Tokuu says she heavily relies on her diary to 'see'. Which means those little details she hear helps her understand what's before her.

"O- Oh. Well then, I better be going. Anju-san is calling." She said nervously and another creak on the floor followed by loud thuds and a whimper, in which Yukiteru thought she tried to turn away but was held by Tokuu in her arm or wrist.

"I've been curious… how this works." He says, his finger sliding at the headphones texture. "And curious how you see me." He added as his finger slides from the side of her headphones down her chin to lift her face up, seeing fogged green eyes that was 'staring' at him.

"I- It's nothing special. It doesn't help me see how you look." She replied and Yukiteru could hear her own heartbeat beating quite fast, as if afraid.

"Would you be interested to touch me and see how look I good?" Tokuu asked seductively as he took her hand to place it in his face. Her nervous hand pretended to explore his face until she felt that slowly it was leaning forward. Yukiteru could hear footsteps coming and Minami's heart relaxing.

"Mino." Someone's voice said bitterly and Tokuu stopped his attempt.

"What is it now Hirota?" he asked with irritation at the new arrival.

"I want you to know that the plan will _go on_. Are you in or what?" Hirota Anju, the eleventh, asked.

"Tch, I have my own plan in mind. And that would be a lot of fun." Tokuu says, showing his disagreement towards her plan.

"Mamoru and Akaede are coming with me then. But I'll leave the sub holders with you, to assist you with your ridiculous idea." Anju declared and Tokuu gave her an approving smirk as he winked. "Minami, which side will you be on?" she asked suddenly and before she could answer, she felt Tokuu's hand fell on her shoulder, slightly squeezing it, a warning.

"With Tokugawa-kun." She replied and the squeezing had stopped.

"Well then, I'll be off. Be sure to clean the mess here." Anju says and turned around, her eyes now staring at the lifeless body of Ai Mikami. "And clean this mess up. It disgusts me."

"I plan on leaving it there as welcome present for those future know-it-alls." Tokuu announced and Anju chuckled.

"You're one heck of monster." Anju says before leaving the two and their base.

Tokuu leans closer to his remaining companion, his hot breath in her neck as he sniffed her scent. "Tell me… did you stay because you were afraid of me? Or did you stay because you're helping a certain someone?"

There was no reply.

"To warn you, since you're a member I value, the deaths of Sotatsu and Kobo aren't any normal deaths. I set it up and no one even knew they died as traitors. The same would happen to you if you don't cooperate with my latest amusement." He warned and left.

"I will cooperate." She says, causing Tokuu to stop walking. "I will cooperate if you tell me what Anju is planning."

"A bombing. I don't know, but she and Akaede knows what it is. 'Only Juliet and Lima will know of it' is what she said." After replying, Tokuu leaves and the voices from the headphones had stopped.

 _Juliet and Lima? Their version of Ninth and Eleventh… a bombing…_

 _Wait, could it be?!_

 **DAY 18: 9/11**

"Ninth! Over there! Stop her!" Yukiteru yelled on top of his lungs, hoping that Ninth would be able to make it and stop Akaede before she…

…it was too late.

Akaede, who was riding on a plane filled with bombs crashed in the center of Sakurami City and as sure as Yukiteru was, everyone else will die. Including him.

"NO!" Yukiteru screams as the light and force from the bombing impact run passed him.

"Yukii hang in there! Hang in there Yukii!" Yuno screamed and slowly went towards him, preparing for a mouth to mouth.

Yukiteru realized he was having a nightmare and right now Yuno is taking advantage of that so he rolled off his bed and Yuno kissed his pillow instead. Yukiteru lands on the floor face-first and Ninth laughed one of her loud laughs of insult.

"He didn't drown you idiot! He was just having a nightmare!" Ninth teased and Yuno shot her a glare.

"At least I tried to save Yukii!" she justified.

"Guys! Now's not the time to be doing this! Anytime soon everyone here in Sakurami would die!" he warned in worry and fury, he doesn't know when it will be held or where, but he knows its coming.

The two girls exchanged looks and blinked. 'Where did Yukiteru got the idea?' they thought. 'Is he sleep talking?' Because surely his eyes were closed as he just suddenly rolled off the bed and suddenly yelled things.

- _"Anju-san! After my game, I will run to join your cause. When will it be?" asked a voice that was panting. Tokuu._

 _"A day after your game, I'll set it up." Replied Anju.-_

"Guys it's today!" Yukiteru added in panic.

Yuno saw the very familiar headphones around his ears and took it from him. Yukiteru seemingly panicked and turned around, his hands reaching for something he cannot reach. Until Yuno slaps him in the face and his eyes opened to see a pained Yuno holding the headphones.

"Yuno?"

"You're not blind Yukii! Don't take your own sight away!" she yelled at him and Yukiteru realized that he was adapting to become dependent upon their enemy's diary.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"But First, what do you mean by 'everyone in Sakurami will die'?" Ninth asked curiously.

"I heard it. Minami's diary can record anything within its reach. Anything of the past that is." Yukiteru explains and Ninth nodded.

"I guess that explains why this," Ninth raises a camcorder to show them, "only shows me its contents a day before. It expires afterwards and waits for another day before it shows me what's next."

"Since when did you have a past diary?" Yukiteru asked.

"She stole that from that psycho's dead girlfriend!" Yuno accused and it was Ninth's turn to shoot her a glare.

"Since when was it a crime to steal from the dead?!" Ninth asks.

Yukiteru remembered who they were talking about. It was Saya Mikazuki. The person he killed back then. Guilt flushed through him again.

"Yukii?" Yuno noticed the look on his face.

"I didn't mean to kill her…" Yukiteru told her, his eyes not wanting to look at Yuno's.

"I know Yukii. You're not that kind of person." Yuno says. "I'm the one who is like that. So you can give me that burden. Blame it on me."

Yukiteru was shocked to hear it coming from Yuno. She seemed to change from when they first met. He turned to Ninth to see her smiling, her hand on her pocket while the other was still holding the camcorder.

"You're our leader, First. We share the burden with you." Ninth said. "I took all the pain and torture back there, that's for you. And now Yuno is offering to take your guilt from you." She explained how they play their roles and Yukiteru cried as he hugs Yuno.

There's nothing else that Yuno would want than that.

"W- Well that's enough now! Don't we have city to save?" Ninth reminded them and Yukiteru got up, his face now serious.

"I have a plan." Yukiteru told them. "Call on the others."

 **#####################**

"Ninth, you have a big role to play here. So be sure to do what you have to." Yukiteru reminded her after telling them the plan.

"Yeah I got this First!" Ninth said proudly and Bacchus scoffed.

"I can't believe I'm going to entrust my life to a terrorist." He muttered loudly, purposely wanting Ninth to hear.

"What was that Bacchus?!"

"O- Okay, let's just get this on with. We're almost there to the end. Everyone deaths will not be in vain." Eighth told them and they were all reminded of the sacrifices and deaths.

"This win is for them." Yukiteru says and places a hand forward.

Yuno smiled and places her hand on top of his, looking him in the eyes as she said "for them."

Ninth and the others did the same.

 **#####################**

Ninth meets up with Akaede, knowing exactly where she's going to be through Saya's diary. The Tailing Diary.

' _For some reason, stalkers aren't so bad._ ' Ninth internally complimented Yuno and her counterpart.

"Hey you! We have unfinished business!" she yelled at Akaede who grinned at her.

"We sure do." Akaede smiled, as if expecting to see Ninth.

 **#####################**

Yukiteru and Yuno were at a certain building, trying to fix their diaries that doesn't seem to work anymore.

"I don't understand. Why won't our diaries tell us our future?!" Yukiteru yelled out of frustration.

"Maybe… maybe…" Yuno wanted to tell him it could be their DEAD END but either way, the diary would say if it was.

"It can't be! It tells us either way! Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Something happened to Deus." He concluded.

 **#####################**

Akaede was breathing heavily as she lay on her own pool of blood on the hard ground. Ninth did a number on her and she had to admit her own defeat. However…

"You know you got better." Akaede says with a chuckle.

"I don't want to hear a compliment from you." Ninth said and walked towards her body to point the gun in her forehead.

"But aren't you curious? How I knew you were here?" she asks, remembering Ninth's ephemeral expression of shock to be almost ambushed by her.

"A coincidence. I probably arrived here earlier than what you should be." Ninth said and shrugged.

"Or what if a traitor gave you up? Again?" Akaede said and struck a nerve. She let out a crooked smile seeing Ninth's pained expression. "Don't you ever wonder what your role really is? If you were nothing but a trash being thrown around because you're nothing but a criminal?"

"Stop it!" Ninth yelled, her hand shaking.

"Ha! You've been having those kind of thoughts huh?!" Akaede guessed.

Ninth wanted her to shut up so she shot her in the head to stop her from talking further. She drops the gun and held on her head.

"I don't want to believe that." She muttered to herself.

BANG!

Ninth fell on her knees at the sudden bullet being fired on her shin.

BANG! BANG!

More bullets came flying towards her, causing her to fall beside Akaede.

' _W- Who?_ '

"I'm really sorry terrorist, but we have to win." Bacchus apologized as he pointed the gun at her. Hirota Anju standing behind him.

"B- Bacchus you trait-!"

BANG BANG BANG!

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear that word. Only Fourth deserves to be called that way. I'm nothing like him." He teased and crouched beside the dying Uryuu.

He taps her bleeding stomach with his gun and she groaned. Her whole body shuddering in pain.

"This is nothing personal Ninth. But I admit I salute you for reaching this far. I really thought you'd die earlier than anyone else." Bacchus told her, slowly pressing the end of the gun to her wounded gut. "But I do hope you understand the meaning of this battle. This game."

Ninth wanted to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth but choking noises, her own blood felt like it was drowning her. So instead, she reached her hand to grab his tie. Her bloody hand rubbing off some blood in his tie.

"I'll take it as a yes." Bacchus says and grinned. "It was fun playing you and with everyone else though."

Now he pointed the gun in her forehead.

"Thank you for playing with me." He said before pulling the trigger.

 **#####################**

"Mur Mur! Mur Mur where are you?!" Yukiteru called out to where Mur Mur would usually show up. Eighth's house.

"Yukiteru, what's wrong?" Mur Mur said, indeed she was inside Eighth's house, eating some sweets.

"Is Deus alright? The diaries aren't working and-!"

"Deus is fine. Your diaries aren't working why?" Mur Mur asked and tilts her head to the side.

"I don't know but I figured maybe something bad had happened to Deus!"

"Or maybe I killed him already." Bacchus said from behind them, he was holding on a dead Kamado Ueshita and drops her body to the ground. Anju was again right behind him.

"Baccchus?!"

"You're a trai-!" but before Yuno could finish, Bacchus shoots her straight in the chest with a few bullets, forcing Yuno's body to fall backward and giving her an immediate death.

Yukiteru froze in fear.

"B- Bacchus… how could you…?" he asked, his eyes trembling. Bacchus didn't hesitate to just kill Yuno like that.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be called that way." Bacchus said and laughed. "Which is why your terrorist friend ended up with the same fate."

"Ninth?"

Yukiteru remembered everything that Yuno and Ninth told him earlier, he was angered that they both have to die in the hands of a TRAITOR! But he has a different thought in mind.

"Oh Yukiteru, you have no idea how much you made my day!" Bacchus said, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Trust me, it's better than I have in years!" Bacchus exclaimed and suddenly Yukiteru pulled out a knife from behind him and thrusts it in his chest. "What are you doing?!"

"Waking up from this nightmare…" Yukiteru said weakly as his body fell on its knees. "…Deus."

 **#####################**

Yukiteru wakes up, seeing the sun shining on his face. He was in his room again, his diary was right beside him. There were no explosions or anything.

' _So I was right…_ ' he thought. ' _Deus you big jerk…_ '

He grabbed his phone to see dozens of text messages from everyone. Everyone. Yes. Everyone. Everyone that participated in the game had sent him messages. All were in caps lock and all were filled with exclamation marks, telling Yukiteru to hurry and get up so they can wrestle Deus for giving them all such dreams.

Yukiteru smiled and replied with 'on my way'.

When they arrived, Deus was laughing and so was Mur Mur. Eleventh, leading the rebellion army, was getting pissed at the never ending laughter.

"Hey just explain this whole hoax to us already!" Eleventh demanded.

"Yeah, at least let us in on your joke!" Ninth added. Remembering how much pain she had to suffer when Deus, using Bacchus' body, had shot her several times before killing her.

"I have to thank you for that. It was the most amusing I've seen!" Deus says and his laughter finally died. "I'm truly amazed though, Yukiteru being able to figure out how his death will end the nightmare."

"Well it was being too obvious. You would order the rest of the team to protect me as if I'm the lifeline. When the rules say that we should kill 'every member' to win. I'm no exemption." Yukiteru explained.

"I see." Deus nodded.

"So what was all that for?!" Ninth demanded a serious explanation.

"Well I got bored and I happen to watch this movie about people killing each other. I got interested and wanted to try it out." Deus explained and everyone had this urge to kill him at the moment.

"And we just had to go through all that DEATH?!" Tenth yelled, remembering how brutal and painful his death was.

"Well… yes." Deus says.

Mur Mur then explains to them how Deus and her infiltrated the game. (It all started after Deus announced the death battle and everyone was asleep on day 0. The nightmare begins on Day 1, so everything that happened onwards is already happening in their sleep). On their first day, Eleventh was already taken out of the game and was replaced by Deus (for the reason that Deus would like to portray Eleventh and tease everyone which is why Eleventh seems to annoy them at times). Eleventh puffed angry breaths at this.

Then Mur Mur said that she took over Hirota Anju's appearance after Anju had a meeting with Tokuu about the 9/11 plan.

The rest of the events that happened was purely because of both the Future Diary Holders and Past Diary Holders' actions and decisions. Which reminds Yukiteru…

"What about the Past Diary Holders, who are they?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh those are random chosen people Mur Mur found interesting." Deus says. "I told her to find people who can portray as your counterparts."

"That Tokuu guy was one heck of a psycho! I'm nothing like him!" Yukiteru shouts.

"Yeah! But I like my counterpart. I would really die for Yukii in situations like that." Yuno says, relieved that her counterpart is a good one.

"Oh so that woman is a real person? Well then," Ninth cracked her knuckles, "I will find her and I will kill her for real!"

"A shame. I barely met mine." Eighth says. "Although I met his sub holders."

"Hey Deus! It's unfair that you had to allow me to get raped!" Sixth yelled, remembering her worse moments while inside the dream.

"Yeah!" Marco and Ai agreed.

"I told you, everything that happened there after my and Mur Mur's infiltration, is out of our control." Deus says. "We merely copied the faces of the Past Diary Holders from their originals but none of them is real. The personalities there is an attempt to counter yours."

"Oh." Twelfth says. "But why does mine have to die early?!"

"You didn't have a good job with mine!" Yukiteru says, still not getting over it.

They can argue forever, so Deus sent them back home promising that they will have a week vacation to a certain school that surely they'd enjoy being there. Everyone bought his peace offering and packed their bags.

Yukiteru however was curious…

' _I wonder what kind of people they really are._ '

The End.

 **#####################**

So yeah, this fic is finally over, all we have to do is wait for the crossover I've been planning ever since my Kagepro fic has ended. Keep in touch and wait for announcements for _30 Days of Community Detention_ to be published! Because Yukiteru and everyone else will make a scene there as they spend their one week vacation.

Also, I will make an OVA to show you other hidden facts about 'behind the scenes' win.

That would be all, thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed! And wait for the Credits Section to be released if you want, it will be about FDH meeting PDH in person. Hope you guys enjoy, but warning that OC's will be heavily involved there!

Thank you again and bye!


	18. Day 17- Omake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES**

 **TITLE:** Future Diaries: Death Battle

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Fourth World. The twelve diary users will fight against twelve other diary users to the death. Winners get to keep their diaries, losers, you know what. Who will win the battle?

 **PAIRING(S):** Yukiteru x Yuno, Nishijima x Minene, slight Bacchus x Eighth

 **WORD COUNT:** 37,336

 **Next Story:** Merge with _30 Days of Community Detention_ (not yet released), also an OVA (also not released- on progress)

 **Next Story Release Date:** Unknown.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** January 29, 2016.

 **DATE FINISHED:** June 24, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 11

 **FOLLOWERS:** 6

 **FAVORITES:** 5

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Yukiteru Amano (First), Gasai Yuno (Second), Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Uryuu Minene (Ninth), Tenth, Eleventh, Twelfth Nishijima, Akise, Hinata, Mao, Deus, Mur Mur and OC's.

 **Q &A PORTION:**

 **Why put importance to OC's?  
** **-** I'm not quite sure but I was supposed to do a crossover but I can't think of an anime fitting to do the job and instead I ended up with OC's and I felt the need to somehow give them enough importance that gives them life and at the same time not take the screen-time too much. Although I think of all OC's Minami's taken the spotlight as an ally of team FDH.

 **So what's with Yukiteru's and Minami's relationship?**  
\- Nothing special other than friends. The omake after this credit section will talk about it at the bottom.

 **What do you think of the ending?**  
\- You can say I like happy endings despite all the violent things I've written. I just can't bring myself to 'hurt' the characters, or so I say in some fics. *laughs*.

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

For the FF members, thank you **shadowrunner22** (9)  
For the guests, thank you **Guest Star** (2)

Thank you **Guest Star** for being the first and second to review this, it resulted to its safety from being deleted! And thank you **shadowrunner22** for posting constant reviews that very much boosted me in writing and even finishing this fic! Now that means a lot very much so thank you! I hope you weren't disappointed 'til the end! And of course, thank you **GamingFan1997** , **Katzchen A** , **shadowrunner22** and **angiesokawaii** for both favoriting and following the fic! Thank you also **Taiski** for favoriting the story! And lastly, thank you **Shiranai Atsune** and **gabriel. link. 03** for following the story!

For the silent readers, followers and favoriters, thank you so much!

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **THE OC'S AND THEIR DIARIES ARE ORIGINALLY MADE BY ME. SO PLEASE, BEFORE YOU COPY OR ANYTHING, ASK FOR PERMISSION. THANK YOU.**

 **Okay, this omake got longer than any of my other omake's. So hope you enjoy and warning! This omake is kind of OC-centered on the most part. The ending will be back to Yukiteru but still, if you're not an OC fan or anything, just stay away and be warned!**

 **FUTURE DIARY HOLDERS and PAST DIARY HOLDERS**  
It was all a dream! Everyone knew that, but still their experiences in the dream felt so real that some of them really held a grudge on the PDH even after knowing their image was only copied by Deus.

"Could you just let it go? I mean, I will have to arrest you if you ever try something to them." Nishijima said, trying to keep Ninth's mind off of her counterpart that she is currently hunting.

"You can choose between me and her." Ninth says and kept walking.

Nishijima sighed heavily, knowing that at this rate he will never be able to change her mind.

"Don't make it sound like I'm cheating on you or something." He says and ran after her.

"You keep on defending her!"

"Well I'm a cop, she's a citizen, I protect citizens." He explained simply but Ninth turned to face him and placed her hand in between them.

"Well I'm a terrorist and you arrest terrorists." She says. "And—" she dropped her hand walked passed Nishijima, her eyes locked on something as if hypnotized by it.

"Minene." He called to her but she kept walking towards a certain redhead. "Oh no."

"Oh yes, this place will certainly fill you in." said the redhead towards a customer. She was wearing a waitresses' uniform. Ninth raised a brow on how womanly her counterpart spoke, so gentle.

' _That Mur Mur… she's nothing like me! How can this be my counterpart?!'_ she thought.

"Hey you! We have unfinished business you know?!" Ninth yelled without shame. Her finger pointed at her. Nishijima's face went red of embarrassment and ran after Ninth to pull her hands behind her back and pull her away from the redhead.

The redhead who doesn't remember or know her, tilts her head to side in confusion.

"Is she a part of this?" the redhead asked.

"Oh I most definitely am! And I will kill you and tear your to pieces then feed your body to Tenth's dogs!" Ninth declared and Nishijima couldn't help but held on both her wrists by his hand while the other hand covers her mouth to keep her from spouting other nonsense towards the civilian.

"What the heck?! Who is this?! She's no extra!" yelled a man from the crowd.

"CUT!" the director shouts and walked towards the person making a scene. "Who do you think you are?! Barging in like that?!"

Ninth elbowed Nishijima to let her go and removes his hand from her mouth so she could defend herself. She stomped forward, not afraid of the kind of person the man was.

"I'm Mine—"

Nishijima quickly cuts her off and covers her mouth again, his other hand pulling her towards him by her waist. "Mineni-chan! S- Stop that already! I know you're a big fan of Akagi Kaede but you see she's in the middle of FILMING right now, you can ask for her autograph later!" Nishijima emphasized the word for Ninth.

Ninth stopped her struggling and turned to Nishijima then to the director in front of her then to her counterpart.

' _She's an actress?!_ '

"A fan?" Akaede asked, giggling at Ninth. "I would love to give time to you if you want? You didn't have to say all those things to get my attention."

' _N- No you got it all wrong!_ '

"She looks really dangerous Akagi-chan. It's best to keep away from her!" one of the staff warned.

"But I will never turn down a fan." Akagi Kaede, a.k.a. Akaede, says, smiling at Ninth. "But I will have to finish filming first, if you don't mind, Mineni-chan."

Ninth blushed out of embarrassment and nodded.

As soon as she and Nishijima left the scene, she couldn't lift her face up and show the others. The worried cop tried to comfort her, he didn't know how to tell her that her counterpart was actually a famous star.

"Minene…" he tried to comfort.

"Don't…!" but Minene jerks her arm from him. "Don't tell anyone about this. Especially that Bacchus."

"Of course." Nishijima smiled.

She was sure she could trust him so she felt at ease but the moment she reached home, the entire group was laughing and when they saw her, they laughed some more.

"Oh the terrorist was pathetic! Making a scene like that!" Bacchus was the first to say.

"Ninth, you're here!" Ai announces excitedly.

"Come on and sit here and tell us all about it!" Bacchus said, still teasing her. News spread fast.

"H- How did you guys know about that?!" Ninth asked, ignoring her reddened face.

"I happen to visit the set because one of my children were working there as staff. Then they told me all about it." Eighth said, claiming to be the source of the news.

"You big-headed woman with small toes!" Ninth yelled in anger and Eighth felt her very being insulted.

"You never change you rotten terrorist!" she yelled back. When she realized that she had yelled, she covers her mouth and shyly looks away. "Excuse my potty mouth, but the words came out without my consent."

"Y- You insolent woman!"

"You're the vulgar one around here!"

While the two were arguing, Yuno suddenly jumped in the scene after entering the house with Yukiteru. Both were breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Yuno runs to the kitchen after jumping pass the two arguing women and came back with the toolbox. Yukiteru on the other hand was locking the front door in such panic.

"Yukii here!" Yuno says and hands him over the hammer.

"Thanks." Yukiteru takes it along with a nail and started hammering the door.

"Uh First, what are you doing?" Marco asks in wonder.

"H- He's coming!" Yukiteru yelled.

"Who?"

"Yuno-chan! Please don't run away from me! I will date both you and your boyfriend if you want! Just please give me a chance to introduce myself!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Who the heck would fall in love with Yuno?" Ninth asked and Yuno threw a nail at her. Ninth dodged and the nail ended up bouncing from Eighth's forehead and down the ground.

"Hey!" Eighth glares at Ninth, telling her that she did that on purpose. Ninth had to admit she didn't but was glad she dodged it.

But then something else came flying while her back was turned and she was hit straight in the head with the screwdriver that Yuno threw at her.

"Gasai!"

"Oh Yuno-chan! I knew you were in there! I heard someone call your name!" said the voice outside.

"Y- Yukiteru that's really creepy. Who is that?" Ai asked, feeling shivers around her whole body.

"Funny you should ask. That's Tokugawa Mino in the real world."

"EH?!" everyone exclaimed excluding Yuno and Yukiteru.

"It turns out he's a stalker of psycho ladies." Yukiteru says and Yuno smacks his head. "I- I'm sorry! I don't know how else to describe his taste!"

"Yukii is such a meanie!"

"You bumped into him of all people?" Bacchus asked, hearing the loud repeated knocks from the outside.

"It all happened to fast. Yuno and I were walking and suddenly her purse was snatched, I ran after it then Yuno's counterpart came to help me and left and when I got back there he was! With Yuno."

"Lovely eh? Second is finally having a real man after her." Bacchus teased with a laugh.

"How do we get rid of him though?" Marco asked. "He's beginning to annoy me and I could kill him any moment now." He warned, remembering that he was the image used to 'rape' his Ai.

"No wonder I felt something odd just by hearing his voice." Ai muttered and hugged herself.

"Why isn't Yuno's counterpart a stalker then? Isn't that supposed to be her character?" asks Eighth.

"Looks like Deus and I need to talk about it." Yukiteru says and suddenly the door slams open, revealing the drooling Tokuu who ran after Yuno upon seeing her.

"YUNO-CHAN!" he hugged her tightly and Yuno tried to escape his grasp.

"Yukii! Help!"

 **####################**

The following day, Tokuu was arrested by Fourth and he stayed in prison for a day as warning. But if he ever repeats his stalking habits again he will be arrested for a long time.

"Thank you very much for helping out Fourth." Yukiteru says, Yuno still hugging his arm.

 _'_ _How odd that she's traumatized by this. She's been doing this to me ever since we met._ '

"Oh it's nothing. It's the least I could do for betraying the team back there." He says, feeling ashamed of what he did.

"It's okay. We beat you the worse way possible anyway." Yuno commented and when Fourth glanced at her she shuts up. He sighed knowing they were just defending themselves from the traitor.

"Well, it was nice to know I could help." He says.

"Sir, Tokugawa's guardian is here to bail him out." Nishijima informed as he arrived.

"Thank you." He told Nishijima before the cop could leave. Then he turns back to the two teens beside him. "Well, duty calls. Let me know if there's anything else I could do."

Fourth left and Yukiteru looks down on Yuno.

"You know you can let go now?" he says.

"I heard that psycho is being bailed out." Yuno says, her hands still gripping on his arm.

' _And now you're bothered by that. You're the psycho one around here._ ' He thought.

When they were walking out of the precinct, they spotted a group of very familiar people. People that they weren't sure they'd love to see at the moment. Yuno's eyes widened at the sight of Noya Hamasaki, the kid she killed back then. He was still wearing his favorite baseball cap and his baseball uniform. Beside him was a boy they don't recognize but was also wearing a baseball uniform.

In front of Noya was a man wearing cowboy boots and a red ascot in which they recognize.

"Yukii…"

"I know. It's them." Yukiteru said, recognizing them at first glance.

"And boy the game was getting really interesting then suddenly they hit a homerun thanks to you Noya!" said the boy beside Noya.

"M- Me?!"

"You were the pitcher! You gave them a shot at it!"

"H- How dare you blame me for that! I did my best and I scored more points than you ever did Uyeda." Noya said, looking away while both his hands are behind his head.

' _Uyeda? Could it be that… it's…_ ' Yukiteru thought.

"Now, now Yoro, don't be like that. I'm sure Hamasaki-kun has other faults." Said Uyeda Katzumi, once the third member of the PDH. Uyeda Yoro chuckled and hits Noya lightly in the shoulder.

"Stay cool, Noya!" he says.

"Geez, you guys are annoying." Noya mumbled.

"Well, let's go home now. We don't want to be late for the next game." Katzumi said, almost like how Tenth's fatherly version would sound like.

When they were gone, Yukiteru turns to Yuno when he felt that her grip had loosened and that she let him go. She stared at the group that was slowly disappearing as they've gone far. Yukiteru wondered what that look on her face meant.

"Yuno?"

"That boy… he reminds me a lot of Reisuke." Yuno says, remembering how much bond she had with the boy in the dream.

"I guess so." Yukiteru agreed yet unsure. He never got the chance to spend time with Reisuke but he knew that he really built a bond with Yuno that it affects her until now.

"Even Katzumi seems more humane than the one in the dream." Yuno says as she's observed.

"Because this is the real them." Yukiteru reminded her and she nodded.

 _'_ _But still… deep inside these people might have that side of them that just go nuts at certain situations._ '

Their attention was later caught by a pair of laughter from the precinct. Two ladies wearing a certain uniform- certainly not Sakurami's- exited the precinct. Tokugawa Mino was right behind them, scratching the back of his head while looking down. The two ladies still giggling in front.

"I can't believe that aphrodisiac racked your brain that much!" Saya says, not being able to hold herself of laughter.

"That's really mean of you Saya-chan! I almost spent my entire life in prison for harassing a poor lady!" Mino exclaimed as he pulled on his hair to force himself to forget about the things he said and did.

Yukiteru and Yuno stared at the familiar set of teenagers. One with long black hair, her bangs pinned to the side of her head by a hairpin while the other female has white earphones hanging around her neck.

' _So they were friends in the real life?_ '

"Ah Mino-kun don't worry about it. It's not like you'll see each other again." Minami says and pats him in the back.

"Sadly, I believe in fate." Mino said and Yukiteru saw the look of relief in his face after that touch and later that relief disappeared as soon as the gentle hand patting him had stopped.

"Well we better get going before we miss the vet!" Saya says as she checked her watch. "I heard they're closing early today!"

"Man, I can't believe we went all the way to Sakurami City just to see a vet." Mino muttered and walked after the running Saya.

"I agree with you on that one." Minami says.

And silence.

Saya had stopped her running at the sight of Yukiteru and Yuno staring at the three of them. Somehow, Saya felt her chest aching, the very spot the Yukiteru stabbed in the dream. Yukiteru saw how she held on her chest as she backed away from them. He knew the reason to it.

"Saya-chan, what's wrong?" Mino asked, trailing where her eyes had locked on and he saw the very person he harassed the other day. "Ah! It's you!"

"Y- Yukii! The psycho!" Yuno exclaimed and hugs Yukiteru's arm again.

"Ah so she's the pretty girl you harassed. You might want to apologize." Minami says, nudging Mino in his rib and quickly, Mino lowered his head and apologized to Yuno.

"J- Just don't do it again! Only my Yukii can harass me like that!" Yuno shouts.

"G- Got it." Mino complied and lifted his head up.

"I'm really sorry for my brother's behavior though. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you and your girlfriend, just let me know." Saya says and apologetically lowered her head as well.

' _B- Brother?!_ '

"You're siblings?" Yukiteru asked, curious as to what their real relationship is.

"Stepsiblings actually. It just happened. Parents got married without their children's consent." Mino replied, sounding problematic as he remembered the marriage.

"And he's quite the troublemaker. So please forgive him." Saya says and grabs Mino by the hair to lower his head again.

' _I guess they're not so bad in the real world._ ' Yukiteru thought and smiled.

"All is forgiven." He says. "But I do have one favor to ask of you guys." Yuno stared at Yukiteru in wonder of what he was planning. "I want to invite you guys to a party. My birthday."

"A- Are you sure about that?" Saya asked, stunned at his request.

"We're strangers to each other. We'll run the third wheel!" Mino exclaimed but the siblings felt an arm wrap around their necks as Minami appear in between them.

"These two are shy to admit it, but they're coming. When is it anyway?" she asks.

"Tonight." Yukiteru replies. "I'll see you there. And of course, Minami-san you're invited too."

"Huh?"

 **####################**

Yuno wondered a whole lot what was up with Yukiteru that moment. After inviting the three, Yukiteru went ahead and searched for the other PDH members and invited them to his 'birthday' as well. It wasn't his birthday, she knew that very well.

The celebration will be held at Eighth's house as always. Everyone was busy preparing for it, excluding Bacchus.

"Tch, what is he thinking? Inviting those killers as if we're friends!" Bacchus exclaimed.

"As if everyone has the time to come." Ninth muttered, remembering that Akaede was a busy actress.

"I get it you feel bad that your counterpart has nothing to do with you but stop taking my moment here. This is _my_ role so beat it." Bacchus says and she rolled her eyes at him.

Reisuke was cutting a 'Happy Birthday Yukiteru' letter by letter using different colorful papers with Yuno right beside her.

He noticed that Yuno seemed to space out for some reason.

"Nee-chan, what is it?" he asked and she broke her train of thought. "Don't say 'nothing' because I can see it in your face."

"Well… Yukiteru seems… that he's attached with _them_." Yuno said with an obvious hint of bitterness as she said the last word.

"Them?"

"The Past Diary Holders. Or more specifically, that _girl_." She says, still not wanting to name anyone and still holding that bitterness at the mention of the last word.

"There's nothing going on between them." Reisuke assured. "Minami-neechan just happens to be big bro's spy back then." He says and Yuno looked at him in wonder. What does he know? Reisuke noticed that look Yuno's been giving and sighed. "While you were out looking for big bro, someone called me."

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"_ _Who is this? Why are you calling me?" Reisuke asked._

 _"_ _Reisuke! Reisuke is Yuno alright?! I heard she's with you!" cried Yukiteru's worried voice but somehow it was also like a whisper._

 _"_ _Big bro? You're alright? Where are you?! We've been—"_

 _"_ _I'm not in a position to talk for long right now. But I need you to look after Yuno for me. Please. I'll owe you if you want just… please don't let anything happen to her. If you have anything to say, stay anonymous if you contact this number."_

 _"_ _Wait, whose number?"_

 _"_ _Our mole."_

 _END_

"When we got ourselves ambushed, I wasn't surprise to see Minami-neechan with them. Big bro said she and another mole will save us from the ambush but the plan didn't go as well as big bro thought it would. Which is why I was killed." Reisuke explained. "Other than that I heard she helped in some other ways, which is why big bro pretended to have this birthday party."

"But why? What for?" Yuno asked, still not satisfied with a 'thank you' party in disguise.

Reisuke shrugged, also not sure himself.

' _Yukii… what are you keeping?'_

 **####################**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKITERU!" everyone greeted as they popped a confetti over him.

"T- Thanks guys." He says, pretending to celebrate his birthday. Not everyone knows it wasn't really his birthday.

Knock! Knock!

Eighth opened the door as soon as she heard the knock and saw the group of PDH members gathered altogether, smiling and all were innocent. She gave them a warm smile knowing they weren't the same as the one in the dream.

"Welcome to Yukiteru's party."

 **####################**

While everyone were partying and getting to know each other, they found out that Fourth's counterpart was a lawyer and they started laughing at Fourth. An inside joke that the PDH did not seem to understand.

Misa and Niwa Ishida are singers leading a duo and had sold many albums before. Marco and Ai felt the need to get to know them more and be trained under them. Bacchus rolled his eyes at the lovebirds and turned to Ninth who was stunned to see Akagi Kaede present at the party saying she had promised to spend some time with her beloved fan 'Mineni'. In which, everyone laughed again.

Arai Mamoru, Eighth's counterpart is a writer and a blogger, he shared his thoughts and ideas about a lot of things that Eighth relates to. Eleventh felt jealous at the sight and pulls Mamoru, threatening him but then someone pulled Bacchus by his collar and he sees Hirota Anju staring at him.

"What?!" Bacchus asked.

"Hands off my future son-in-law, you filth." She said sharply and Bacchus had never felt so afraid before. It was as if seeing a female version of him.

Nakatomi Kobo on the other hand is a Math teacher, he and Tenth had a very long conversation about a lot of things concerning dogs and their numbers, only the two could understand what they were talking about.

And lastly, Okuda Sotatsu, he is Minami's drunken guardian a.k.a. the landlord where Minami is living. He and Twelfth weren't catching each other in sync, instead, Sotatsu felt more comfortable with Third while Twelfth was more comfortable with Katzumi. Quite the irony, but either way, Twelfth didn't hold a grudge.

Noya, Yoro (Katzumi's son) and Reisuke got along well as they talked about baseball and art, Yuno was glad to see Reisuke find kids at his age. But then his eyes drifted off towards Yukiteru who approached Saya and Mino who arrived late.

"Forgive us Yukiteru-kun." Mino says and hands over a crumpled small present towards him. Yukiteru hesitantly took it.

"It's alright. Just enjoy yourselves here." Yukiteru says and turns to Saya. "Can we talk?"

"Huh?"

"Alone." He requested, his eyes pleading for her agreement. But Mino stood in between them with a protective brotherly aura.

"You knew us for somewhere but for some reason we don't know you. How is that?" Mino asked, his voice serious.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"I killed her. In another world." Yukiteru says, his voice shaking as he remembered it. "Or well, a dream. But somehow that guilt is eating me until the real world."

"Pathetic." Mino muttered but for some reason Saya finds his words sincere and true. She places a hand on her chest, remembering the part that ached earlier when she first met Yukiteru. What if… what if what he was saying was true?

She held on her brother's arm.

"It's okay. I think he's telling the truth." Saya says. "I want to talk to him."

"If anything happens, just shout. I'll be there to save you." Mino said worriedly and walks away to mingle with the others.

' _You were actually happy I killed her back there._ '

Yukiteru invited Saya to talk to him in a private room and before he could say anything, Saya says she remembers everything. And that she forgives him. She actually thanked him for ending her life back in the dream.

But Yukiteru wondered. How does she remember while the others doesn't?

"I don't know how it's possible, but for some reason I had a nightmare last night. Something concerning my death. The killer was a silhouette figure until I met you." She says. "That's why I believe you. And I'm thankful that you killed me. Because I never would've awakened from that nightmare."

"Thank you… for forgiving me…"

"Just stay out of things like that again, okay? My brother is as scary as he is in the nightmare when he loses it." Saya warned and Yukiteru took note of her warning.

 **####################**

Yukiteru spoke to everyone else in the party, but there was one other person that he wanted to talk to.

He finds Minami in the balcony, looking up the starless skies while listening to whatever was playing in her earphones. He took it off her ears and she was alarmed that someone was behind her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey to you too." She greeted back, leaving the earphones hanging around her neck. "How's the party going for you?"

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that." He says. "Why won't you join us?"

"I don't want to." She says and leans on the railing.

"Because you don't want to get attached to others?" he guessed and her eyes widened. "This might sound weird, but I met you before. In another world."

"Yeah it is weird." She says and chuckled. "I bet if you tell other girls they'd leave you on the spot."

"It was a world where we are to kill each other because we are on opposing teams. And so we promised each other that when we meet again, it will not be as enemies. But as friends. And when I saw you again, I thought that maybe this is time to do it." He says and it was just making it feel weirder. "You're not going to walk out on me now are you?"

She shakes her head. "You know I had a dream about something like that. Excluding the part that we're killing each other though." She says and scoffed. "No wonder you knew my name back there, even if I didn't introduce myself."

"Because that dream is true."

"Then it's nice to meet to meet you again, Yukiteru-kun." She says with a smile. But then Yukiteru walked forward taking her earphones away. "What?"

Instead, he replaces them with the same red headphones he remembered she was wearing.

"Today's your birthday, right? That's my present." He says. Minami was shut speechless as she held on the headphones and looks back at him.

"I'm beginning to believe that we _did_ meet in another world. No one knows when my real birthday is, you know?"

"Yeah. You told me. Back when I was a prisoner in your team."

"Then I guess I told you about… that."

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I can't do anything about that." He says and she just smiled.

"A disease is not something anyone can deal with." She shrugs. "But I'm happy. To actually see you face to face before all those bad things will."

 **####################**

When everyone had gone, Yukiteru was in his room, sleeping when suddenly he felt something crawling beside him. He didn't panic knowing exactly who it was.

"I won't ask how you got in." He says and Yuno chuckled.

"Yukii… I want to talk to you about—"

"Oh yeah, Fifth told me about it. I'm sorry to have worried you. I just felt that I owe those people so I wanted to get to know them. The real them that is." He explains. "Deus turned them into people they're not. Or well, the bad side of them. And that made us hate them. So I wanted to us to know who the real them is before we judge them because of what Deus did."

"Oh."

"And of course, fulfilled promises too." Yukiteru added and places an arm around Yuno. "There's nothing to be jealous of. Saya-san is going to die soon." He informed Yuno sadly.

"What do you mean?" Yuno asked.

"They had nightmares about the game. And those nightmares I believe is a sign that their future is about to come. Not everyone dreamt the whole death battle, only certain parts of the battle, which got me thinking. What they dreamt about is their future. And Saya knew that. She said she dreamt about being killed and she was getting ready for it as soon as she realized."

Yuno saw the worry in his eyes, knowing very well that he wants to save Saya from her upcoming death.

"I heard Kobo and the others talk about nightmares as well." Yuno says, wanting to inform Yukiteru that Sotatsu and Kobo are also going to die soon, since they also dreamt of their deaths.

"It's a shame Tokuu won't die." Yukiteru teased and Yuno hits his chest. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry."

When he apologized, Yuno leaned closer to him, her hand massaging his chest that she hurt.

"I feel bad that the good people will be the first to die." She says.

"We could try and save them. But I think they're most likely ready for it anyway. Since most of them have realized their deaths are coming." Yukiteru told her and held her hand that was massaging his chest.

"How about Sixth's counterpart? Is she going to die?" Still choosing not to name her, Yukiteru knew she was jealous.

"Yeah. Not in the way you think though. She has a sickness that could be treated to extend her life just a bit but not cure the disease. She's going to lose her sight as first effect." He explained. Yuno felt the part of her being happy at the news but another part of her felt sad.

"Yukii… I love you." She said after the sudden silence between them. She's afraid that one day she's the one who will have a nightmare and will die.

"I know. I love you too." He replied.

"But…"

"Ninth… Saya… Minami… they're all just friends. You shouldn't worry about it." He told her, wanting to assure her that his love for her was true and unwavering. "I thought that if I told you Saya and Minami are dying you'd feel better."

"I do feel better. I feel really happy actually. But somehow… it felt that if they die you'd forget about me." She says, sniffing.

"I won't. Besides, if I don't love you, I would've kissed Ninth already." He joked and she sat up and pressed her lips against his.

He didn't push her away and just let her tongue slip in his mouth as his hands wrapped around her waist. Their kiss lasted for quite a while until Yuno did the first move and lifts Yukiteru's shirt up, tossing it to the side. Yukiteru knew he had the permission to do the same and removed Yuno's blouse. When they broke the kiss, he leaned to her cleavage and licked and sucked on her skin, Yuno moaned as her Yukii did as he pleased.

She pushed Yukiteru's head towards her bare chest more and Yukiteru removed her bra so that he could have a better look at her breasts. He sucked on one of it while squeezing the other and Yuno never felt so filled with pleasure.

He pushes her down on the bed, as he was on top of her, his tongue still tonguing her soft mounds while both his hands pinning her wrists down, Yuno releasing moans of pleasure as he continued his assault.

But then…

"Hey First! Check this out, I got Akaede's autograph!" Ninth announced after kicking his door open, seeing the position of the two and that both weren;t wearing any shirt. "O- Oh, wrong room." She chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I didn't see anything. Proceed."

After she closed the door and made her exit, Yukiteru turned to Yuno, both were blushed in embarrassment. But it was Ninth they were talking about, she won't blab.

"I guess we should do this another time." Yukiteru said.

"When we have our own house." Yuno nodded. They kissed again wrapped the blanket around them. Tomorrow will be the beginning of their week vacation at the school they call Kagerou High School.

The End.

 **####################**

 **For those who are questioning Yukiteru and Minami's relationship, no they do not like each other. I just wanted to build up this friendship between an OC and a non-OC character. I'm not a Yukiteru x Yuno fan but I don't know who else to pair Yukiteru with since I don't do Yaoi or Yuri. Ninth's kinda stuck up with Nishijima plus I think she's too old for him.**

 **Anyway, for those who are going to wait for the release of 30 Days Community Detention crossover, be informed that on this little week vacation, the OC's or the PDH members will still show up but only as guests. Okay? Don't worry, a warning will appear if it will be OC-centered just as this one. So that would be all, thanks for all the support, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye!**

 ***Oh and those who are questioning what kind of diary does the rest of the PDH have, since not everyone was fairly introduced, here's the list.**

1- Tokugawa Mino (Erratic Diary) the diary that sees unexpected happenings/changes from other users. Like how Tokuu was able to know if any of his team members changed sides.

2- Saya Mikazuki (Tailing Diary) a camcorder that records what those people she followed does.

3- Katzumi Uyeda (Horror Diary) a diary that is seeing the fears of the person's past.

4- Iwada Manobu (Lawbreaking Diary) a diary that is like a census and lists everything that's not legal. (everything only recorded in police database).

5- Noya Hamasaki (Four Quarter's Diary) a diary that lists everything that happened every six hours

6- Iwai Minami (Clairaudience Diary) a diary that records every sound that is within the reach of her diary.

7- Misa and Niwa Ishida (Twin Diary) a diary that copies the past contents of another diary as long as the real name of the person is written in their notebook.

8- Arai Mamoru (Writer's Diary) a diary that uses the web, to be able to see past posts and other writings and be able to hack into past information that was deleted.

9- Akagi Kaede (Alternative Diary) the diary that sees past options and mistakes as written in a thick book as if a guiness world of mistakes.

10- Nakatomi Kobo (Multiplying Diary) is the diary that has the ability to calculate locations and other needs of angular tracking that requires his help but the diary only works after he has finished solving the equation, making it a past event.

11- Hirota Anju (Witness Diary) a diary that relies on her guards (just as Sixth relies on her people) to see/witness what others' see.

12- Okuda Sotatsu (Right Diary) a diary that records everything that Sotatsu believed he did right.


End file.
